Butterfly
by GladiatorMia
Summary: Fitz has let her go but Olivia has to tell him something.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Scandal, the beautifula and talented Shonda Rhimes owns the show and characters.**

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had not been on the same page for a few weeks. She had worked a case that he could help her with and didn't do what she wanted and now she was mad and being so rude to him. He had called every day and she wouldn't pick up. So now he sat across from her saying the words she had begged him to say a year ago and wouldn't. He said to her, "fine, I am letting you go" as he said the words he was dying inside. He wanted her to say no and that she couldn't live in a world that they didn't exist but she stayed silent. Moments before he had confessed that he loved her but she still no words from Olivia. Fitz stood up and walked away without saying another word. He stopped at the bar to look back at her and take in her beauty one more time.

He reached his car as the secret service spoke that Falcon was secure and back to The White House they went. He silently thought, here I go, back to the prison that is now my life. Looking at a brief he had on the war in Iran he realized that he had tears coming down his face and all he did was laugh at himself. She had brought him to tears yet again and still all he wanted to do was go to her and be in the comfort of her arms.

Olivia finally made it back to her apartment after the tearful breakdown in the restaurant and she then slid down her door and began to lose it again. She kept thinking, why didn't she say something to him. Why did she let him say that and she not tell him no, not tell him of the baby she was carrying. She saw the hurt on his face and still said nothing. She knew Fitzgerald Grant better than anyone on the face of the Earth and knew he was lying to her, knew that this was the last thing he wanted. At that moment she felt that her breathing had changed and that her heart was now not beating the same. Her other half had left her and they where no longer breathing in sync.

She finally made it to her bedroom and got undressed, she must have been on the floor for hours trying to figure this out. She went to the bathroom and started to run her a warm bath to try and relax and hope the pain went away.

Fitz was now on Air Force One, he had to make an emergency trip to Japan. When he got back to The White House he got a call to go to the situation room. There he learned that Japan had an Earthquake and within minutes he was on the way to the airport. Fitz kept hearing someone speaking but couldn't make out what they were saying, he had finally dozed off and was being woken up by the silent knock at his door and someone calling for him. He got up and opened the door and there was Tom. "Mr. President, your phone has been ringing out here and I finally picked it up, it is butterfly. She has called several times and I thought maybe you would like to call her." All Fitz could say was "thank you" and took the phone from him. He sat back down on his bed and wondered why Olivia would be calling him after what happened. Butterfly was a name that they came up with to refer to Olivia when they began their relationship, she had a tattoo of a butterfly on the lower left side of her stomach and ever since he saw that he called her butterfly.

Sitting in her huge tub she was trying to relax but thoughts kept going back to her and Fitz and the last time they had been together and conceived this now growing bump. It was after a little crisis she had cleaned up for Cyrus. She hadn't been to The White House since she left and walking down the hall ran right into him, literally ran right into him. She almost fell and of course he caught her and looked into those big beautiful brown eyes and melted right then and there. She gave her apologies and then felt that her stomach was doing flips and with his touch she immediately felt the warmth. They broke apart and he walked off, she stayed still for a moment knowing if she moved she would fall again from her knees buckling.

About midnight, sitting on her couch she heard a knock on her door. Moving to the door keeping her eyes on CNN she opened the door. There he stood and the first thing out of his mouth was, "You should ask who it is before you open the door." She moved to the side, winking at Tom as Fitz moved past her into her apartment. She and Tom had become very close when she started working for Cyrus and Fitz on the campaign. Tom nodded and gave a little smirk, he had a soft part in his heart for her, she was always so kind to him, nothing like the Iron Lady that held the title of First Lady. As she shut the door, she turned to Fitz and said, "What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here Fitz, it is dangerous. Why do you do this?" Fitz told her that she was worth the danger, that she was worth the risk and after feeling her touch today he had to see her and hold her. As tears came down her face he grabbed her. "No more tears my butterfly, I. Love. You. I have to hold you. Please let me, please let me show you how much I love you."

They were both lying in the bed, clothes had already been discarded and he was worshiping her body. He began kissing her on her collarbone and the small moans came out of her mouth made his erection harder and he was dying to be inside of her. He made his way down her body until her reached her swollen bud and took it into his mouth. She squeezed her legs around his head as her began his assault on her clit which made him suck harder and move his tongue faster. As her body started to buck against his mouth he grabbed her hands locking their fingers together until her release. She had moaned and yelled out so many yeses and don't stops her voice was now hoarse. Kissing his way back up her body he looked at her and she saw the love for her on his face, as he entered her he briefly closed his eyes at the pleasure of feeling her warmth for this first time in months. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him and a tear was coming down her face. She saw the look of confusion on his face and put her hands on his face and said to him "you are all I have ever dreamed of." With that he started his slow movement inside of her, never taking his eyes off of her. With every thrust he felt the love between them, he felt home in her arms, just being with her he was home.

She shook her head to get the thought out and back to the present, she placed her hand on her belly and rubbed, then said "Little one, I think we need to call Daddy, he needs to know you are on the way."

**Please leave your reviews, my first FanFiction, hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz looked at the missed calls, all have been from Olivia. 5 calls, why would she be calling him after what happened in the restaurant. He kept thinking should he call her. He knew Olivia, many calls like that meant something was up, she would never call that many times and not need something. He gathered himself and hit his contacts. When he made it to butterfly he hit the button to call. As the phone rang he thought that he must love the torture she puts on his heart and soul because there he was sitting on his bed calling her and getting excited to hear her voice. Four rings and finally she picked up.

"Fitz, are you okay, you always pick up my calls, I have been worried sick." Olivia said with a little panic in her voice. "I am on the way to Japan Olivia, what do you want?" She knew he was still hurting from their earlier exchange but she knew she had to tell him. "I need to tell you something, I hoped to do it in person but you are now flying to another country. It can wait until you get back. Please call me as soon as you get back." There was silence on the line and then she heard him take a deep breath and then he began to speak. "Olivia, please just tell me, I am so tired of all of this back and forth, I was ready to leave the White House when the senator I backed turned out to be someone else, you came up with a plan for me to stay. I wanted to announce my divorce, I listened when you said it would be career suicide with the reelection coming up. I am so tired, that is why I gave you what you want. I let you go and yet here we are again you call , I come running to you. Just tell me what you want." Now she was the one sitting in silence, everything he said was true, she was the one who always made the decisions for them, for him and because of his love for her he would do what she wanted. "Fitz, I know the last person you want to hear from is me. I know that after all these years of me running and asking you to leave me alone, when you finally do I call hours later." "You are stalling Olivia, say what you need to say." Olivia took a breath and before she knew it she had blurted it out. She had said the words out loud to someone else besides Abby and couldn't believe it.

The silence on the phone went on for about three minutes but to Olivia it felt like hours. Fitz still having the phone to his ear couldn't believe what he had just heard. His Olivia, his lodid not just tell him she was pregnant. She didn't just let him say all of that in the restaurant and then let him walk out and not tell him. "Fitz" is all he heard come on the line. "How long have you known Olivia? How long have you been keeping this from me? How far along are you?" He had so many questions but those were the first ones to come out of his mouth. She told him that their child, their growing baby was almost ten weeks and his mind started thinking and he immediately knew it was the night in her apartment. She then said that she just found out three weeks ago after realizing that she didn't have the flu and that in fact she was having morning sickness. Her period had never been on a regular cycle so she didn't think anything about it when she went a month without it. She then told him that she was going to tell him as soon as she found out but he was being such an ass about the case she was working on and didn't want him to find out when they were angry at each other because she was really happy that she was carrying his child and didn't want the joy to be clouded with the anger between them.

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me at the restaurant?" Another string of questions were coming. Olivia felt a little sad, he didn't seem happy and she couldn't hear the smile that she hoped would be on his face. "Fitz, you were letting me go, I was in shock. I actually thought we were going to make up and yet there you were letting me go. I couldn't get any words out, let alone, by the way I am pregnant. I wanted it to be this wonderful experience telling you. Now I see I was wrong thinking this was the right time and that this would be something you would be over joyed to hear. I hear you Fitz, I am sorry I didn't tell you but I also hear it in your voice that this is not the news you were hoping for. It's fine Fitz, you owe me nothing. I can take care of this child on my own. I just thought you should know." Before he could say anything the phone went dead. He was happy, he was in a state of shock and worry but he was happy. His butterfly was having his baby, how could he not be happy.

Olivia again sitting on the floor began to cry. She wanted a glass of wine but knew she couldn't have it. This baby was changing everything, she was happy and sad at the same time. She rubbed her belly and decided she needed to talk to someone, she picked up her phone and saw Fitz had called her right back. She couldn't go another round so she dialed Abby and asked her to come over with a Pizza.

When Abby got there she could tell that her friend had been crying and she knew that that could only mean one thing, the President knew about the baby and something went really wrong. As they sat and ate Olivia told her all about the night and for the first time Abby sat in silence not knowing what to say to her dear friend to help her. Abby has known all along about Liv and Fitz's relationship and although she didn't agree with it, she loved Olivia and knew that she would never get involved with a married man if she could help it. To the shock of Olivia when she finally spoke she said, "you need to call him back, he just heard a lot of information and he is probably going crazy right now because he is on a plane instead of being here with you. Yes, he may have not responded as you hoped but you have to give the man credit, he was just told the love of his life who insists on still being in the shadows, is having his baby. Liv, he is divorced now and yet you have MADE him keep up the persona that he and the wicked witch are still this happy couple in front of the cameras. You have to give in a little. Quit being so afraid of what it will do to him, he is not scared because he has you to be by his side, give him the same respect." Olivia just sat there still eating, the baby has definitely increased her appetite but she was eating and thinking. She knew Abby was telling her what she needed to hear.

She went into the kitchen to grab her phone and saw another missed call from Fitz. She smiled because she was happy he had kept calling for the past two hours. When she started to dial his number she heard a light knock on her door. She hollered at Abby to answer the door and when she heard his voice say hello she froze. Abby backed up and there he was the love her life and now the father of her child. Why was he there and not on the way to Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who have read and those who have reviewed. As I said this is my first FanFic and I know I am not even half as talented as some that I have read but I started writing because I needed a way to deal with all of this Scandal stuff that goes on in my head. I am obsessed and I read all the stories that you all post and can't get enough.**

**Again, I do not own Scandal or its characters but damn I wish I did.**

**So here is the next chapter, please enjoy!**

Olivia stood frozen against her counter as he walked in her apartment. They just stood there is silence for what seemed like minutes and not seconds. Abby finally broke the uncomfortable silence by saying that she was leaving and for Liv to call her tomorrow. Liv looked at her and nodded.

As the door shut Fitz said "Hi"

"Hi" Olivia responded still not sure what the hell was going on. Why was he here and not still on the way to Japan. Why was he in her apartment just looking at her.

He started to move towards her but hesitated, not sure as how she would react to him. He looked at her and just as he stopped, knowing what he wanted she said to him, "Fitz, it's fine, you can come closer." He walked right over to her, dropped to his knees and grabbed her around her waist with his head placed softly against her growing belly. As she placed her hands in his curly hair as he stayed still she heard him, he was crying.

Fitz was always a strong man, he never cried or complained when anything happened in his life. When his father died he never broke down even though Olivia said it was okay if he did. They had been seeing each other for about six months when his father passed away and she could see the hurt in him but he never broke. Now, here this man is weeping holding onto her. Before she knew it she was crying. For about five minutes they stayed in that position until Fitz finally got up.

"Olivia, I am going to say this only once, I don't want you to interrupt me, you let me finish and then you can say whatever you need to say. Do you understand me?" Looking at her and waiting she just nodded and let him begin. "Liv, I have loved you all my life. I know that sounds stupid but when I was made and brought into this world I was made to love you. I just had to wait until you came to me to understand what love is. Now, I love my son and would give my own life for him but I have never felt as worried and as scared as I did when you said you would raise this child on your own and you owed me nothing. You are wrong, you owe me everything! Having my child or not because when you were made and brought into this world, you were made to love me too. We are two souls that along the way of our crazy lives kept missing each other until finally the skies or whatever aligned and we met. You know that on the first day when I met you I said I would be lucky to have you and damn it I am , plus you are lucky to have me. We belong together and all this bullshit that keeps coming up to drive a wedge between us is enough."

Olivia was processing all he had said, it was everything she wanted to hear and of course fear was on her face and he saw it. He went and sat down in the living room in her oversized chair knowing that she needed a few minutes. A few minutes turned into about thirty, Fitz got up walked into the kitchen fixed him a sandwich, something to drink and walked right by her again as she was leaning against the arm of the couch. He sat back down in the chair eating his sandwich, smiling every few minutes because he would see her mumble something and then shake her head.

Finally she made her way to sit in front of him on her coffee table and put her hands on his legs. He looked at her and waited. "Okay Fitz, my heart has always belonged to you, I have always belonged to you, my heart, body and soul. You say that I was made for you and you were made for me right?" He went to answer and she put up her hand to stop him. He just smiled, she asks him a question but he is not allowed to answer. "Mr. Grant, you said you are tired of all the bullshit that has at times put a wedge between us correct?" Before he could say anything she shook her head again to let him know not to speak. Again, he smiled, for one he knew that her calling him Mr. Grant was playing with him, flirting with him and secondly, she asked him a question but still didn't want him to answer it. Olivia smiled at him and took his hand in hers "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I am having your baby and I have loved you and I was made for you. I am sorry I have fought you every step of the way and now this is a product of our undeniable love." Olivia had placed his hand on her stomach and smiled the biggest smile she could at him.

Fitz stood up grabbed her in his arms and said, "Can I finally speak now?" Olivia just laughed and he let her know that he was tired of talking, that he knows they have a lot to talk about but for now he wanted to take her in the bedroom and show her just how much they were made for each other. Liv looked up into his eyes and said, "Oh, shut up and take me in there and show me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I do not own Scandal or it's characters.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Fitz sat Olivia down gently on the bed when they made it to the bedroom which made Olivia laugh. Any other time they were about to have sex he would have tossed her down on the bed roughly showing he was in control and making her do what ever he wanted her to. Tonight was so different, he sat her down, started undressing her and kissing her softly after taking off each piece of clothing. When he reached for her sweater she held his hand in hers and looked at him. "What" Fitz asked. Olivia just kept looking at him not saying anything but still holding his hands from taking her sweater off. "Liv, what is it? Are you..." and before he could finish the question she was running for the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Fitz heard her losing her dinner and tried to open the door but she yelled for him not to come in. He stopped and stood there waiting for her to get herself together. Liv had finished throwing up and brushed her teeth and opened the door and she looked at him. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"I'm sorry babe, this little one has a mind of their own. It isn't just morning sickness, it is morning , noon and night obviously." Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down. Fitz went to the side of the bed and crawled in and told her to come here. She moved into his arms snuggling into his nook that was made for her. After a few minutes she lifted up and began to kiss him.

"Liv, stop. You are not feeling well and if you keep that up I am going to have to go take a cold shower." She didn't stop she slowly moved her hand to his growing erection and he moaned out. Olivia slowly moved on top of him and removed the sweater he had previously tried to get off of her. Sitting on top of him in her bra and panties Fitz just kept looking at her. She was rocking back and forth taunting him. Fitz had enough, he moved his hand up her thighs and slowly traced the outline of her panties until he was in between her legs with his fingers. He moved her panties to the side rubbing her sex and never taking his eyes off her. Olivia was still rocking but as then his fingers made it inside of her she couldn't move, the pleasure was overwhelming and she had to brace herself by placing her hands of Fitz's shoulders. Tired of the panties being in the way he ripped them, he didn't want her to get off of him. She looked at him and smiled when he said, "before long those will not fit or be comfortable, so who the hell needs 'em." She reached around and took her bra off and that is when he realized that her breast were in fact getting a little plumper. He made a mental note to make his way back to those eventually. His fingers going in and out of Olivia had her almost to her climax and he knew it. He stopped suddenly and moved to unzip his pants, he wanted the skin on skin when he brought her over the edge. He was now working two fingers inside her sex and she was again rocking on him telling him to keep going that she was close. Within minutes her toes were curling, her breathing was heavy and she was moaning out his name when she finally reached her climax.

When Fitz knew she was okay to move and that she wouldn't kill him for moving her off of him, he grabbed her hips and slid her off of him and pulled her to his body so the were spooning each other. He reached around and started to play with her nipples and she pushed her ass up against him and felt that he was still aroused. At that moment she moved her leg over his, grabbed his erection and moved it inside of her. He was moving inside of her from behind while his hand still played with her growing breasts. As he began thrusting a little harder she reached and dug her nails into his hip. He stopped thinking he had hurt her. "No, no don't stop it feels so good babe." With those words Fitz moved again getting harder and harder, he was getting close but wanted her to cum again. When he heard the Fuck come out of her mouth he knew she was almost there. He moved his hand from her breast and started flicking her clit and with that motion she began moving her hips faster and faster matching his thrust and then she was done. He had made her cum twice before he did. He could tell she was almost to the point that she wouldn't be able to take much more so with a few more hard thrust he finally came.

"Wow, that was amazing Liv." Fitz said as he slowly pulled out of her and grabbed the covers to pull over them.

"Fitz, I love you." That is all she could say and all she needed to say. They drifted off to sleep holding onto one another and knew that they would never let go again.

It was about 9 when he started stirring around in the bed and missed her warmth beside him. Then he heard her again, she was up again and sick. He sat up and felt helpless, she wouldn't let him go in the bathroom to help her. He finally walked to the door when he heard her getting up and the water in the sink was running. Knocking on the door he asked if there was anything he could run out and get her to help. Something that she could eat that would stay down. The hormones must have been on overload this morning because all of a sudden she yelled, "hell no, you have done enough don't you think? I am in here vomiting every fifteen minutes because of what you did." He didn't dare let her hear him laughing but that is all he could do.

Fitz was standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when she finally was able to make her way out of the bathroom. He smiled at her but no smile came back his way. "Coffee Fitz, you are drinking coffee? I can't have coffee, I can have juice or water or a cup of hot tea. Do you know how I would kill for that cup of caffeine goodness and can't, yet here you are drinking it down." Fitz, turned around without saying a word and poured the cup down the drain and sat the cup down. "I am sorry baby, I didn't know you had cut all of that out. I guess we have a lot to talk about so I will know and can tell the staff at The White House." Olivia looked at Fitz and shook her head asking what he was talking about. He told her that since she would be moving in that the staff would need to know what things to get for her. "what, moving in. Fitz, we haven't talked about that, I haven't said I was moving in with you." Fitz walked up to her and simply said, "there is nothing to discuss about you moving in, you will be moving in. You are carrying the Presidents baby remember that, you will not be out and about without security and you will not be living here alone with my child." In that moment Olivia could feel the anger building up but knew this was a battle that she would not win. "okay Fitz, I will talk to the staff soon about things I can and cannot have." A little victory for him was all he could think when he turned to rinse out his coffee mug. He smiled and she knew he was smiling and it pissed her off because in that moment she had to come to the realization that it was no longer just her in this anymore. The President of the United States was the father of her child. Damn that was a hard pill for her to swallow, he would be making a lot of decisions for her, for them and there was nothing she could do or say.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who have read and those who have reviewed. **

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Olivia was sitting in her office when her phone rang. She didn't even have to look at it she knew who it was, Cyrus had called Fitz yelling and asking why he was still in the United Stated when he was suppose to be in Japan. Fitz had gone a couple of rounds with him over the phone until he finally said he would be back within the hour. He looked at Olivia smiled and went to grab his coat. He kissed her and said he would call her later once the fire was out.

"Hello Cyrus, how are you?" She was holding the phone away from her ear knowing that she was probably going to get yelled at also but instead he asked her very calmly to get to the white house immediately. She played dumb and asked why, all he said was Olivia quit acting like nothing is going on, he is saying he is about to announce his divorce and has been for almost a year so get your butt over here NOW! Oliva hung up the phone and could not believe he was about to do this and not discuss it with her. She decided to text Fitz to see what he was up to.

"I just got some info from Cyrus that you are thinking about giving a statement, don't you think you should have asked me first?"

About a minute later the response she got almost made her throw her phone, Fitz wrote, "You don't work here anymore remember. I got this."

With that she was yelling to everyone she was stepping out and didn't know how long she would be. As she walked to her car there where two men standing outside of the door. "Ms. Pope we have been instructed to take you to the White House, can you please get into the car." Olivia shook her head and told them she would be driving herself and that she would be sure to tell the President they tried everything to get her to get in the car without touching her. He just nodded and opened her car door.

Once, she made it and was about to enter the Oval Cyrus grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "Olivia, I love you like you are my child, please tell me what is going on and what he is doing, he is being reckless." Olivia looked at him and told him there was a lot going on and she couldn't discuss outside the Oval and that she needed to talk to Fitz first. With that, they both walked into the Oval but Cyrus handed him a folder and said he would be in his office when they were ready. He kissed Liv on the side of the head and walked out.

Olivia just looked at Fitz once they were alone and he just smiled. He knew that he was about to get an ear full from her as well.

"Fitz, what are you planning to say? What do you want to accomplish once you have announced this because once you do, the flood gates will be open and we may not be able to get you the nomination next year."

"I haven't gotten that far Liv, I just need people to know that I am divorced and that I have fallen in love and that I am going to be a father again."

"Well, that will kill your chances, you would be a divorced President that knocked someone up out of wedded bliss.""

"First of all, you are not just someone, you are the love of my life. I have known you for many years and I didn't just go out have a fling and knock someone up as you say. I am a single man who fell in love with a former employee and we just so happen to be having a baby. Now, do you want to help me with what I am going to say or do you want me to wing it."

"I hate you." Olivia laughed. "I can't help you right now, I have a doctor's appointment in an hour and I would like to have some lunch before I go."

"Liv, why didn't you tell me, I have a call with the President of Japan in an hour and since my plane turned around and didn't make it there I feel I need to at least take this call. I will see if I can move it to later."

"No, Fitz, it is just a routine check up, it is only my second one and they are just going to look at everything and make sure it looks good."

"Is this going to be an ultrasound Liv, I am not missing the first time to see my baby. I am going." At that moment he yelled at Ms. Hanley to call and postpone the call until the evening. All Olivia could do was shake her head. She knew that she was going to lose this one too.

She drove herself to the doctor but he was in a plain car following her so no one would know. Olivia called her doctor and told her what was going on that the President would be coming and could they use the back entrance, which they did. As they were sitting in the room waiting they talked a little but Fitz could tell that Olivia was nervous so he grabbed her hand while they waited and she rambled. The doctor came in greeted the President and took it all in that this man was in fact there and that he was the father of Olivia's baby. She spread the gel on her stomach and they began to look at the monitor. "well Ms. Pope, President Grant, everything looks good, your babies are looking good, let's get the heart monitor on you and listen to those heartbeats."

Fitz was looking confused and Olivia looked like she was going to cry any second. "what did you say doctor, did you just say babies?" Fitz said and was waiting on an answer, the doctor looked at them both and realized they had not known they were having two babies.

"Ms. Pope, last visit we didn't listen to the heartbeats? I thought for sure I instructed the assistant to hook you up to the monitor. I apologize Ms. Pope."

Olivia wasn't saying a word so Fitz just thanked the doctor and told her no apologies were needed.

After the appointment Olivia couldn't drive herself anywhere. They got in the car and Fitz told them to take them back to her apartment. As they got in the door, Olivia sat down and finally spoke for the first time and all she said was, "two babies...two babies?"

Fitz went and made her a glass of water and even though she took it she just sat it on the table and still sat there saying over and over again two babies. He called Ms. Hanley and had the phone call with Japan forwarded. After he hung up he walked back into the living room and found Olivia on the couch rubbing her belly and talking to it. He stood for a moment just listening and watching her.

"You two in there are making my life very crazy, I never thought I would have any children and now I am going to have you two. I don't know if you are boys, girls or one of each but I am very happy that I am having you, even though you make me throw up everyday and I can't drink coffee anymore you are both so worth it." Olivia stopped rubbing her stomach when Fitz cleared his throat to let her know he was there. She sat up and asked how the call went and he told her all that they discussed.

"Olivia, everything is going to be okay, one baby, two babies it doesn't matter, we are going to be a family and I agree, everything is so worth it all. I love you."

"I love you Fitz and I know I am not the nicest person to be around right now because of these two here but I am so happy that I am having them and that you are here with me." Olivia reached up and grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you Liv for finally not fighting me every step of the way. I need to go back to the Oval for a little while but I will be back as soon as I am done."

"Fitz honey, you can't be coming over here all the time, we have to be smart about all of this."

"Olivia Pope, I am not doing this. I am going to finish up with some stuff, pack myself some clothes and come back over here to spend the night with my baby mama." Smiling as he said it.

"Fitzgerald Grant, don't you ever refer to me as your baby mama again. EVER!" Olivia smiling also looking at him. "Go, go get your clothes and get your ass back here and with food, Italian food. The babies are craving pasta."

After a kiss goodbye Fitz got in the car and asked Tom if everything was set. Tom said yes and said that the jewelry store has been closed down and they were expecting him. As they pulled up Fitz was thinking to himself that he had to get this ring tonight and give it to her. They have been holding onto it for months since he designed it and after seeing her talking to their unborn children he couldn't wait any longer.

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed. Will try to post another chapter tomorrow but since the show is on tonight and I rewatch several times not sure if I can get anything done.**

**Again, I thank all of you that are sticking with me with this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who have read and those who have reviewed. **

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

Fitz had returned to the residence and ran into Mellie. He told her that he would be leaving and staying at Liv's tonight once the press core cleared out. Then he told her that they are going to need to talk and make some decisions soon about what they are going to do. He knew he wanted to announce the divorce but didn't want to say anything just yet until he talked to Liv again.

"Fitz, I think I know where this is going, we need to announce that we have been divorced or seeking a divorce, I don't know what sounds better, that we are divorced and stayed under the same roof because of Teddy or that we are separated seeking a divorce and we are staying together for Teddy. Maybe Olivia can help with all of this. I want to do what is best for everyone." Mellie just looked and smiled at Fitz.

"Thanks Mellie, I will talk everything over with Olivia and we can come up with a game plan. I think I need to tell you that Olivia told me she was pregnant yesterday. I am so happy but now that changes a lot of things. Please don't say anything to any of your closest friends until we decide what we are going to do and Liv and I can tell Teddy. Where is he by the way?"

"Fitz, a new baby...wow. Congratulations, I know you are over the moon. Teddy is staying with Matt tonight and they have that school function tomorrow. He has two agents with him. He will not be home until Sunday afternoon. I will be gone tomorrow night also for that Ladies of Liberty gala and will not be back until late Sunday." Fitz looked at her and knew that she would probably get to see Lyle this weekend that is why she is making it an over night trip in Vermont. Lyle and Mellie have been seeing each other about once a month since the divorce and Fitz really liked how he made Mellie happy.

"I am leaving Mellie, I will talk to you when I return Sunday." With those words he was on the way to see Olivia.

Fitz knew he couldn't make the proposal this grand gesture out in public so he decided to get her that Italian food from her favorite restaurant and would set it up in the dining room, which they never used. Once he got there she was in the bathtub. He walked in leaning against the door frame to her bathroom he immediately wanted to get in there with her but knew he had time to set everything up.

"Hey sweetheart, you look nice and relaxed." He said moving from the doorway to lean down and kiss her. He got on his knees next to the tub and told her he had dinner and he would get it ready, for her to get out in a few minutes and he would have it ready.

"Fitz, is everything okay?"

"Yes baby why?" Fitz looking at her concerned.

"Well, for one I am naked in the bathtub and you didn't even ask to get in. You didn't even touch me. Did something happen when you went to the White House?"

"Liv, nothing is wrong, I just want to go get your dinner and my babies dinner ready." He was back down beside the tub now. "Plus, if I get in there we will not get out of here or the bedroom for hours and I want you fed and ready for what I plan on doing to you later when I do start to touch you." with a sweet smile he got up and went into the dinng room and began to set up everything.

He put a fancy table cloth out, some candles out on the table and began putting the food out. He had set the ring in the chair beside where he would sit so it wouldn't be anywhere she could see. Just as he was finishing up Liv walked in wearing some yoga pants and an off the shoulder sweater and couldn't have looked any more beautiful.

"Fitz, what is all of this? It smells delicious." She had made her way to him and hugged him around the waist. "Well, this is a surprise, I feel like I should have helped though since I have not been the nicest to you the past few days."

"Sit down Liv, you have been fine, I keep telling myself when you yell at me it is really my kids growing in you that is making you so mean." Laughing and pulling out her chair for her, she placed her hand on his face and told him she would let that pass until after dinner because she was starving.

They made small talk about many different things while they ate until Olivia began with what they knew needed to be discussed. She took in a deep breath and started in on all that has been on her mind. "Babe, I don't know if I am ready to leave my place and start answering all the questions that will come when I just so happen to move in with you. Well, not with you but into the White House in a separate bedroom and sneak around more. And also, it will not be long before I am showing and that will be even more questions."

Fitz took this as the opportunity to say what he has been feeling since the first time she ever was in his presence. He had casually grabbed the ring out of the box from under the table when she was giving her reasons for this and that. "Olivia Carolyn Pope you have had my heart in the palm of your hand from the first moment I laid eyes on you and you ripped me a new one. When you told me you were having my child I knew that there would be no way in hell that I would not be with you every single day of this pregnancy or the rest of our lives. I had something designed for you some time ago and I think that maybe it is time I give it to you." As Olivia just sat there taking all that he had said in she didn't even notice that he had grabbed her hand and was sliding a ring on her finger.

"Ms. Pope, as I have said before, I live for you and I belong to you, would you please do me the honor and become my wife?"

Olivia was sitting there and tears had began to pour down her face as Fitz wiped one another would fall and he just sat there waiting for the answer.

"Mr. President, you should know that I have loved you and belonged to you since the first time I met you and by the way I enjoyed ripping you to shreds in front of everyone. I was telling the truth then as I am now. I don't know how we are going to do this but my heart would never allow me to say no to you ever again. So yes Fitzgerald Grant, I will marry you."

Fitz didn't realize he had been holding his breath until she said yes and let out this big breath of air and smiled at her. They kissed and she finally looked down at the beautiful ring he had placed on her finger and designed for her. She looked into her fiance's eyes and told him how beautiful it was. Fitz took her hand and placed it on her stomach with his on top and said to her, "Now I would like to take my fiance to the bedroom and show her exactly how much I look forward to becoming her husband."

Fitz swooped her up and started to walk to the bedroom with Liv in his arms. When they made it to the bedroom he sat her down and began kissing her passionately. When they came up for air she told him to stop. He looked puzzled and then asked if she was getting sick again and was praying that she wasn't because the growing erection in his pants surely couldn't wait much longer. Olivia looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I am not feeling sick, I have something for you as well. I have been saving it but since I don't think I will be able to fit in it once we are on our honeymoon maybe I can put it on for you tonight as a special thank you for my beautiful ring and proposal." She smiled a devilish smile at him and got up and walked to her dresser. "Close your eyes Mr. President, while I grab this out of the drawer. I am going to go into the bathroom, you go ahead and at least take of your pants and shirt because I feel that once I come out you will be ready to pounce even more so than now."

Fitz quickly got undressed and sat on the bed in anticipation of what was to come. As her bathroom doors opened Fitz stood up immediately. Olivia was standing there in this beautiful but extremely sexy light pink negligee that was tight around her breast and had an open slit just underneath them that opened showing her beautiful brown skin that was glowing and then these very skimpy pink lace panties that matched the top. His heart probably stopped for a moment.

"Liv, damn it, you can't do this to a man. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't believe you want to marry this old man."

"Babe, you are not an old man. Could an old man do the things to me that you do and give me these." she said as she placed her hands on her stomach again. Olivia began to walk to him and took his hands in hers and looked up at him. "Now, my future husband, let me show you just how much I love you."

They began walking to the bed kissing and when they reached it Olivia pushed Fitz down on the bed. She was kissing him on the shoulders and chest until she made it to the top of his boxers. She reached at them to pull them down as his very erect member shot up she said, "now, I don't think an old man could have this without a little help and the last time I checked you were not on any medication to get this correct." Fitz smiled at her and just shook his head. Olivia started to kiss him again moving down his chest until she had him in her mouth and her head was moving up and down. "Fuck Liv, I can't take much more." he reached up to pull her to him. She got up and straddled him. Fitz was rubbing up her thighs when she said told him to stop and that he was not ripping these off of her. She stood straight up on the bed and seductively gave him a little strip tease taking her lace panties off and throwing them down at his face. She them took the top half of her outfit off before sliding back down on him. She was slowly moving her hips back and forth as she took his length in. As her rocking increased he knew she was getting close, her head had tilted back and he kept looking at her as she rocked in pleasure. He reached up and put his hands on her hips to begin to match her rhythm. As he did that Olivia brought her head back up and looked into his eyes. It was a look of pure joy on both of their faces as they looked at each other. Fitz put his finger on her throbbing clit and started stroking it as she quickened the rocking again. "Oh God Fitz, please don't stop...don't stop that ever." He started to move faster with his finger as she rocked harder and faster on him until they both were about over the edge. "right there baby, don't stop, oh God...oh God...Fitz...Fitz." and she was done, Fitz felt her warmth explode on him and once she was tightening around him he followed soon after shouting her name.

"Old man my ass." She said laughing as she moved to his side and placing her head on his chest. They drifted off to sleep breathing in sync.

**Please leave your reviews. I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**You gladiators are amazing. Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

As the newly engaged couple woke up the next morning reality hit Olivia. Fitz had been awake and just laying there waiting for her to wake, he didn't want to move out of the bed and possibly wake her. Olivia noticed he was awake.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"About an hour, I didn't want to wake you and I have just been here thinking."

"Good, me too. Fitz, we need to come up with a game plan to get all this out in the open or whatever it is we are going to do."

"Well baby, I will tell you that I have told Mellie that you are pregnant and that we would be talking this weekend about our next move." With that, Olivia sat up and asked what was he thinking telling her about this. She hasn't told anyone in her family yet and can't believe he would tell her without discussing it with Olivia first.

"Livie, I told her because we were actually in the same room getting along and I wanted to tell her what was coming and not catch her off guard. I think I owe her that much."

"So, you tell her I am pregnant as soon as you see her since you found out but don't show me the respect of letting me know last night when you get here. Do you see why I am upset?" Olivia was now moving off the bed put on her robe and pacing the floor. Fitz realized the snuggling part of the morning was over and that they may be going into battle with each other this morning.

"Liv, do you honestly think that I was thinking about my conversation with Mellie last night? I was thinking about proposing to you and the last thing I was thinking about was Mellie. Please don't blow this out of proportion, I knew we would be talking today about everything and I am sure it would have come up that I had told her."

"Don't blow this out of proportion, did you just say that to me Fitzgerald? First of all I am not blowing anything out of proportion, this should have been discussed with me before anyone was told. Secondly, why would you feel the need to tell your ex wife." Olivia was throwing her hands up in the air looking at him with such anger in her eyes.

"Olivia Pope, sit your butt down right now. I told her because like I said we were talking and getting along and I didn't want to bombard her Sunday when she returned. Plus I wanted to tell her because I would like to tell my son that he is going to be a big brother and that I am finally marrying you. I would appreciate if you would trust me and know that I never had any intentions of telling her before talking to you but it just came out when we were talking." Now Fitz was showing his anger.

"I can't even look at you right now." Olivia saw the hurt on his face when she said it but she couldn't take it back. She was so mad so she walked out of the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

Fitz sat there not knowing what he should do. If he followed her into the other room they would start another round but if he just sat in here they wouldn't get anything resolved and time was of the up most importance in this situation. But her last statement did hurt his feelings a little. For her to say she couldn't even look at him and then storm out of the room stung a little and he didn't like it at all.

As she was making her some tea she had started to cry a little, she knew she cried a lot easier now due to the hormones going crazy but she also felt bad because she knew she had hurt him. Olivia knew that Fitz would never hurt her, that it was probably just an innocent mistake telling Mellie without talking to her first. She could feel that he was now in the kitchen without turning around.

"Liv, please look at me and talk to me. I don't want to start the day like this and ruin this wonderful weekend. Please baby talk to me." Olivia heard the desperation in his voice.

"Fitz, I am sorry I spoke to you like that. I just need for you to be more understanding why this would bother me."

"I do understand Liv, but you can't keep getting so worked up and storming off. One, it is not good for the babies or for you. Two...but before he could get out his second point she was holding him around his waist and looking up at him saying she loved him and that she didn't want to ruin this joyous occasion either by staying mad at him. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose then her lips.

"I am going to get dressed and run out to get some groceries so I can cook for my man, my fiance, my baby daddy." She could barely get the last word out without a laugh.

"Your baby daddy huh? I wish I could go out with you and get some breakfast. Would you like me to send one of the agents to get some stuff so you don't have to get ready?"

"No, I need to get out of here and get some things for the rest of the weekend if we are going to be stuck in here getting all the next moves worked out. Plus, these babies and I need to walk a little. I am just going to go to the corner market and grab just a few things."

As Olivia walked out of her bedroom and down the hall she heard Fitz talking to Tom.

"Just follow her but not close."

"Fitz, what are you telling Tom?"

"Liv, hear me out, I will feel better if he or another agent goes with you. They are going to stay back and not make it look like they are protecting you." Fitz tried to make is seem so nonchalant so she wouldn't fight him on it.

"I don't need protection, I am only walking to the corner, which I have done at least once a week for the past few years that I have lived here. I am not your wife yet, no one knows I am going to be your wife yet so no protection is needed." Olivia grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Fitz looked at Tom and smiled saying, "She is going to be a handful you know that right? I may put you on her duty so you can deal with the wrath of Olivia Pope." Laughing Tom just nodded and shut the door and went back to the end of the hall before heading into the apartment that he had been staying at. Fitz had purchased the apartment down from Olivia when she moved in, it was in Tom's name and made things a lot simpler when Fitz would want to stay at Olivia's.

When Olivia returned she had a bag of groceries and the newspaper in her hands. Fitz had gotten dressed and was standing in the kitchen at the counter looking at some paperwork he had brought with him. He went to grab the groceries and once she was free of the grocery bag she threw the paper down on top of his papers.

"Look at this."

Fitz looked down and the headline on the morning paper read, "Is there trouble in paradise at 1600?"

After reading the article and seeing it came from sources at the white house he looked at Olivia and said that it meant nothing.

"Fitz, this says that you have not been sleeping in you bedroom for a year and that your marriage is all but over."

"Liv, baby, my marriage is over, it has in fact been legally over for a year now. This is a good thing, we can now just go from this and let the American people know that I am divorced."

Olivia was looking at him with crazy eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "Fitzgerald Grant, always so calm and collected when the shit is about to hit the fan."

"Olivia, don't get worked up again, Lord, you drive me insane woman. Sit down, I am going to make you some breakfast and we can start on the press release. Actually, I think we may need to head to the White House so while I am cooking go in your room pack some items because we are going to be staying in the residence tonight." He turned and started unloading the groceries.

Olivia smiled and turned and started for her room. She packed a few things and then made her way back to the kitchen. Fitz was still cutting up some fruit when she returned. She sat at the bar watching him and thinking that this was the sexiest thing she had seen in a long time. Here is the President in her kitchen fixing her breakfast. She didn't realize she was smiling until Fitz was leaning in to kiss her and asked what that smile was all about.

"I don't think I have ever loved you more than I do right now."

"Well good, the future Mrs. Grant because I have never been more happy in my life than I am right now. Do you think you will be able to keep this breakfast down? I mean I have slaved over this hot stove making you an egg white omelet with some toast and almost cut my finger off cutting up this fruit." He said as he picked up a strawberry and putting it to her mouth.

Olivia smiled and took the strawberry in her mouth sucking on his finger after he had traced her lips with his finger. "It would be a shame to cut these fingers off Mr. President because they work such magic."

Fitz looked at her and said that breakfast could wait if she wanted those fingers to work some magic.

"I think I could wait to eat for a few minutes. Do you think you can wait Mr. President?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I am enjoying writing this story so much and you Gladiators are great!**

**This is a very sexual start to the chapter, hope I don't go too far with it. Let me know if I do.**

"So, you want some of the magic do you?" Fitz said with a smile.

Fitz, had made his way around to Olivia and turned the bar stool around that she was sitting in. He picked her up and sat her up on the bar, and slowly pulled her pants and panties down in one motion. Olivia had placed her hands in his curly hair as he moved her clothes past her ankles and threw them on the floor. He started to kiss up her legs lingering around her inner thighs. Olivia was already soaking wet from the sensual movements of his mouth and tongue as he made his way up. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to just the edge of the bar as he placed a finger inside of her. Olivia gasped as he stuck another in and his thumb was now massaging her swollen bud and shortly after she was bucking up against his hand. Those fingers were magic, he was bringing her to her climax only moments in and as she continued to grind into his hand he was speaking all kinds of naughty things to her making her want him more and more.

With her hands behind her on the bar now for stability she was yelling for him to not stop that she was so close. "Fitz, baby those fingers, oh...oh...yes baby yes!" Fitz removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth, his tongue licking her as his fingers still moved inside of her. Once he did that she was done, she was exhausted and fell all the way back on the bar moving her head back and forth.

"Fitz, that was amazing...I" she couldn't finish her sentence because he had unbuckled his pants and had entered her as she was laying back.

"Oh God, Fitz, I...oh my." Fitz had grabbed one of her legs and brought it up over his shoulder as she still was lying back and now gripping the edge of the bar in pleasure. Fitz moved in and out of Olivia slowly but getting so deep inside of her that she was about to cum again.

"I love you Liv. I can't get enough of you." Fitz knew he was getting close and wanted her to cum again before him. He moved his hand down her leg that was resting over his shoulder until he started on her clit again with this thumb and as he did that she was trying to reach for him but couldn't. She didn't have the strength, this man was over powering her in every way. The pleasure he was giving her she couldn't even speak. Her breathing was heavy and she was biting her lip. Fitz had moved his free hand up her shirt and was now started rubbing her breast and pinching her nipple. With one last pinch Olivia had reached her peak, she cried out some type of noise and Fitz smiled and with one final thrust he had emptied everything he had in her. They stayed in that position for a few moments not saying a word both knew that that was the best sex they had ever had. As he pulled out of her and grabbed some napkins to clean up himself and her a little she just stayed there. Fitz picked up her panties and slid them up her legs. She lifted her butt so he could continue but she still couldn't say anything.

Fits smiled and said, "You okay there babe? You ready to eat or do you need a few more minutes?" Now he had a laugh in his voice, he moved to the side of the bar and kissed her gently.

"Fitz, I have never...I mean that was...I will never get tired of you touching me." Olivia was finally able to sit up. She grabbed him and kissed him lightly on the lips and then rested her head against his chest.

"Liv, I am glad because I will never get tired of touching you. Now, let's get these babies fed and a shower so we can get to work." At that moment they heard a knock at the door, she was not dressed all the way so she snapped up quickly to put on her pants.

"Who could that be? Liv made her way to the door still slightly out of breath and looked through the peep hole. It was Tom. He has been standing outside the door for some time, he had heard some of the noises coming from her apartment and couldn't bring it to himself to interrupt them. He stepped away to give them some privacy but once his phone rang again he had to interrupt.

"Tom" Olivia said as she opened the door.

"Ms, Pope, Mr. Beene has called twice needing the President. Could I please speak with him?" Olivia moved to the side and allowed him in asking if he wanted some breakfast. She sat down and started eating.

"Mr. President, you need to call the office, something is up." Tom handed the phone to Fitz and he dialed Cyrus.

"Cyrus, what's up?"

"Have you seen the paper this morning, it is all over the place about your marriage being over and you just so happen to be at your girlfriends place over night and now it is broad daylight, how the hell are you going to get back in here?"

"Calm down old man, I am at my fiance's house and I am going to be there shortly with Liv." Fitz said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Tom smiled at the exchange and looked at Olivia, "Congrats Ms. Pope, he is a lucky man."

"Thanks Tom for more than just the congrats, thanks for always being on our side." Olivia said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "How are we going to get him in there along with me without a circus?"

"Well, we will take two cars, his and then you will follow in a separate car and go around the back as he will go the normal way and wave as he steps out of the car, business as usual. No one has to know where he was, for all they know he was solving a crisis somewhere. There will be some digging but from what I gather of you and the President there is nothing you can't handle." Tom said as he took the phone back from Fitz.

"So, is he about to have a heart attack? Tom has gone over what we are going to do to get you there with me following behind in a different car. I guess we need to finish up here and get going." Olivia said as she started to pick up in the kitchen.

"Tom, could you give us about thirty minutes and we will be ready to roll."

"Sure, Mr. President, just call when you are ready." Tom showed himself out of Olivia's apartment and went back to his.

"Baby, sorry to have to hurry but we need to shower and get going. Do I still have a suit here I can put on?" He was helping her straighten everything up.

"Yes, it is hanging in my closet. What else is going on Fitz? Cyrus wouldn't be this crazy over just the newspaper."

"Mellie left this morning for her Gala and once she arrived in Vermont she and Lyle were spotted going into her hotel room. Someone snapped a picture and it is all over the internet. So miss fixer, we need to get going and get all these balls rolling. I am needing to tell the American people that she is not having an affair that we are divorced and that I am marrying the love of my life. It should be a slow day for Pope & Associates I think." He laughed as her grabbed her hand and they headed to the shower.

"I need to make a couple of calls quickly, the team needs to meet me at the white house, could you call and get their passes ready for them when they arrive?"

"Sure babe, what are the other calls?"

"Well, I think I may need to tell my parents that I am engaged and it just so happens to be to the President of the United States."

"Sweetheart, do not do that over the phone, let's get to the White House and we can send someone for them to come there. I think it should be a face to face meeting and I think we should tell them about those two also." Fitz said as he pointed to her stomach.

Olivia smiled and walked to him, "you are right, my Dad will probably want to punch you for knocking me up and I wouldn't want to miss that." laughing they headed to the shower. "No funny business Fitzgerald, we don't have time for that nor could my body take anymore today."

"Why Ms. Pope, are you asking me to look at you naked and wet and not try anything...seriously?"

"Yes,I am. Remember I may be A LOT younger than you but I am carrying two children in here and my body can only take so much." She laughed since he raised his eyebrows at the 'a lot younger' comment. She walked by him slapping his ass and said come on old man let's get in the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Here is Chapter 9 for you all!**

They showered quickly but there was some slight inappropriate touching but Olivia stopped it before it got to out of hand. Dressed and ready to go, Fitz left about twenty minutes before she did. Once she arrived at the White House her team was already there along with her parents.

Olivia walked into the Oval smiling at everyone.

"Olivia, what is going on sweetie?" Her Mom asked getting up to go and hug her.

"Mom, Dad, everyone...I have a very interesting story to tell you." With that Fitz had moved to her side and kissed her on her forehead. Abby of course had known about everything but she was still in shock that they were actually 'coming out' right now in front of everyone.

Everyone in the room looked around and then all eyes came back to Fitz and Liv.

"For starters, Fi...the President and I have been romantically involved for some time and last night he proposed to me." Mr. Pope was now standing and making his way to where his daughter and the President were standing.

"Charles, you stop right now." Olivia's mother was calling out.

"This man, I don't care who he is has asked my only daughter for her hand in marriage. I know nothing about him except what I see on TV and what I see there is that he is still married to someone else. So, Loretta if you don't mind I am feeling a little pissed off right now."

Everyone was silent in the room as he moved closer to her and Fitz, Olivia spoke up. "Dad, first of all he is not married anymore and you should know me better than that. I would not agree to marry someone if they were still married. Yes, we were together when he was still married but he and Mellie stayed married for show until last year. Mom, please come and get him before he gets tackled by the secret service."

Fitz had stayed quiet because he didn't have a daughter but could understand the hurt that Charles must be feeling so he began to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Pope, I can only imagine what you are thinking and feeling right now. I would love for your understanding of why we had to tell you this way. I apologize for not asking you both first but in my defense I had no idea if you knew anything about me and my relationship with Liv. I never wanted to ask or pressure Liv into telling anyone. I would please also ask for your understanding that in this situation you give me the benefit of the doubt and know that the love I have for your daughter I have never felt before in my life. She is my other half." As Fitz had finished his speech Olivia grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

Loretta looked at them and she knew that what Fitz was saying and the way he just looked at her that he was a man in love and who was she to deny that kind of love.

"Before we go any further with anything else and start dealing with the crisis at hand with Mellie and all of this I also need to let you all know that a few weeks ago I found out I was pregnant. I know this is a lot to take in and I am not giving any of you much time to process all of this but I am pregnant, I am getting married and it just so happens to be to the President of the United States." Olivia heard crying and looked to see her Mother wiping tears away from her face.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Well, I just learned you are getting married and I am going to have a grandchild, I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth." she smiled at Olivia.

"Well Mom, get ready because actually I am having two babies." Fitz busted out laughing as Loretta said dear Jesus, two babies. It reminded him of when they had found out and that was all Olivia could say also.

"What is the game plan Olivia?" Harrison had stood up and made his way over to them.

"I think we need to shut down the rumors about the First Lady first of all and then the other stories will come out soon after. If we release the news it will be less of a fire to put out." Liv was now in fixer mode and Fitz just stepped back and let her work.

They were all still in the Oval and Cyrus was rambling on when Olivia felt a pain in her stomach. She looked at Fitz and he could see the expression on her face and immediately moved from around his desk getting to her and yelling,"Liv, what's wrong baby?"

Everyone looked in her direction and she said something was wrong as she looked down to her stomach. Fitz called out for Tom to get the ambulance and Loretta had moved to her daughters side to calm her.

"Baby, everything is fine, you are probably just over exerting yourself. You have had a lot going on lately and with all of this it is just too much. Let's go get you checked out. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Her mother said as she took Olivia's hand in hers.

As they all arrived at the hospital Olivia was crying because she was so worried. Everything was falling into place and now what if she lost the babies.

They took her straight back and hooked her to all kinds of monitors. Once the doctor had looked her over he went out into the waiting room to a room full of people waiting to hear the news of Olivia's condition.

"Ms. Pope," the doctor said and all of them stood up and that is when he saw the President. "well, okay, sure is a lot of you here for Ms. Pope. She is fine, the babies are fine. I am putting her on bed rest for at least two weeks. I believe the cramping was stress related and also the fact that she has two children growing in her tiny frame but I don't want to take any chances. I am going to release her but it is on strict orders that she stays in the bed, she is not bothered with anything that would cause her stress and that she gets plenty of rest."

All Fitz heard was that she and the babies were good and he went down in the chair and began wiping the tears from his face. Mr. Pope had witnessed all of this and walked over and sat beside him. Putting his hand on his shoulder he told him that everything was going to be okay and that he saw how much he loved his daughter in those brief moments. Fitz looked at him and just shook his head because his fear of losing his children or the love of his life had rendered him speechless.

Fitz and her parents were the first to go into her room and as soon as he walked in she saw the scared look on his face.

"Babe, I am fine, these two babies are fine. I am just exhausted and need to realize that I can't go like the old Olivia Pope use to with these two growing inside of me." Olivia was reaching for his hand, she could tell he had been crying.

"Liv, I was so scared. I am sorry for all of this. You are officially off of this case and your team will handle everything. You are on bed rest and you are not to take on anything other than keep yourself and my kiddos safe."

Her parents looked at each other and just smiled because they saw in those two the love that they have had for each other for forty years. "Baby, do you want me to come and stay with you for a little while until you are taken off of bed rest? Your father can do without me for a little while."

"Mom, I don't think this one here is going to let me be anywhere but at the White House while on this bed rest." Olivia said as she looked up at Fitz.

"I would have to say you are correct, and Mrs. Pope you are more than welcome to come stay with us. I can have a room prepared right beside Olivia's. I think she would like having someone there besides me. To be honest I will probably get yelled at a lot these next two weeks because I will be smothering her, or aggravating her or something she will come up with because she is mad she has to stay in bed. It will be nice to have someone else there to back me up."

Laughing Loretta said to him that he knew her daughter very well and that she would be happy to come stay and take some of the lashing she was sure to give. Olivia looked at them both and said, "You two do realize I am in the room and can hear what you are saying. Neither one of you are too funny either."

They all started laughing when the rest of her team knocked on the door to check in on her. Shortly after they left the doctor came in and gave them her release papers. He also had to sign a confidentiality agreement due to the situation.

They got everything together, Fitz left again before her and she followed behind with her parents in another car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gladiators, all the love you show for this story is amazing. Thank you so much!**

**Here you go...chapter 10**

It was only three days into her bed rest and Olivia was already going crazy. How in the world was she going to last two weeks or maybe even longer depending on her up coming doctors appointment. The first day wasn't too bad. Teddy had gotten home and Fitz and Olivia let him know what all was going on and he was thrilled for his father and Olivia. He has always loved Olivia, she was always looking out for him on the campaign and entertained him multiple times when no one was around that he could talk to. Once he left, Mellie came in to check on her also. She and Mellie had not always seen eye to eye over the years but Olivia knew she was being sincere when she came in and congratulated her on the baby and now the engagement. They didn't even discuss the fire storm that was brewing because of the picture of her and Lyle. Olivia tried to get her to say something about it but Mellie avoided it and said she needed to get back to her office. Everyone was on strict orders before they walked in that they were to not discuss anything on the outside dealing with the media. Yes, three days in and she was ready to pull out her hair.

It was about eleven in the evening and she hadn't seen Fitz since that morning when he left for his busy day. The night before they had talked very briefly about their announcement of the engagement. They decided not to say anything about the pregnancy until she was out of the woods and they were married. She wasn't sure when he was going to do it but it was unusual for him not to run up to her room throughout the day when he had a few moments. When he finally did walk in she was turned on her side away from the door. She has been crying for no apparent reason. Fitz closed the door lightly thinking she was already asleep since she didn't turn around when he walked in. He took off is suit and decided to take a shower. When he didn't come over to the bed and check on her it was another flag and then she heard the shower start. She got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Fitz, is everything okay?" Olivia said standing outside of the shower.

She saw Fitz jump when she called his name. "Liv, I thought you were asleep, I am sorry if I woke you." He had opened the shower door and bent down to kiss her.

"Why are you showering, you showered this morning and it is late." Olivia asked curiously.

"I just have been running around all day and Tom and I were walking outside and I got a little sweaty. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Fitz, is this blood on your suit? Are you hurt? What the hell is going on?" Olivia said now annoyed because she knew he was lying to her."

"Liv, please go lay back down, it is nothing. I will be in there in a moment." Fitz said rather harshly and it startled Olivia.

As she walked back in the room and sat down on the side of the bed she was getting upset. Fitz was drying off and knew he had snapped at her and that was because he was caught off guard he didn't realize blood was on his clothes. He walked in the bedroom and saw her sitting there and his heart broke, he knew he couldn't lie to her and he knew that he had to tell her what had happened earlier that evening but didn't want her to get upset.

Olivia looked up as she felt him walking towards her. She could see the despair on his face and he looked down at his feet.

"Fitzgerald, you tell me right now what is going on. I have not heard from you all day, you come in don't speak and I find blood on your suit. Then you raise your voice at me like I am your child and not your partner. So you tell me right now or I am going to ask you to leave this room." She was trying to hold the tears back but it didn't work.

"Baby, please stop crying. What I am about to tell you I need you to stay calm and remember you have to relax for the babies. Earlier today when I was out at a function giving a speech there were shots fired near me, we are not sure if it was aimed at me or the Governor that was on stage with me. I have not been here all day. They had to take me somewhere else and everything was on lock down here at the White House . I was fine, I gave orders for you to be kept away from any information until I could get back. When I walked in this evening I truly thought you were asleep and that would buy me some time to figure out how to tell you without getting you upset." After Fitz had told her what had happened she stood up and walked over to him.

"No time would be enough Fitz for me to not get upset that someone may or may not have tried to kill you today. I can't believe this is happening. I don't know what to say to you right now. What if you would have gotten shot, would you have ordered to keep it from me that is if you weren't killed?" She was getting some of her personal stuff gathered, when she finally looked up at him he was looking at her in confusion.

"What are you doing Olivia?"

"Fitz, right now I am so mad at you for keeping me under lock and key. I am your future wife, I know you are trying to keep me safe and our children safe but you have just added more stress to me. I should have been told. I am going to stay in my mothers room with her and do not follow me in there."

"Liv, please don't leave. I am so sorry for not getting someone to tell you."He was now holding onto her arms begging her not to leave.

"Fitz, let me go and I will talk to you in the morning." She put her hands on his face. "I am glad you are okay and that you were not hurt but right now I need to go sleep somewhere else. I feel like my life is not my own right now and this happening has just solidified that a little more. I need some time to process. I am going crazy in here and this is just all too much." She had made it to the door and turned around to tell him she loved him but he had dropped to his knees and onto the floor and was just sitting there. She couldn't leave him, he looked like he could die in that moment. She had to put her anger aside. She made it over to him and got down on the floor and wrapped her arms around him.

"Liv, please forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking. It all happened so fast and all I thought about was God please don't let my Liv find out before I am home and she sees I am okay. I promise you that I wasn't going to keep it from you, I just know that if the shoe were on the other foot that I wouldn't have cared what anyone said I would have had to see you to make sure you were okay. Honestly that is all I thought." At that moment Olivia realized that he was right, if she had known she would have demanded they take her to him so she could see his was okay. She moved to sit in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him and said that she loved him for constantly thinking about her.

She began to kiss him again and they moved to laying on the floor. The kiss started to become very passionate and Fitz pulled away from her.

"Let's go to bed, I am tired and I know you are." Fitz said to Olivia getting up and putting his hand out to help her up.

"Fitz, I am not fragile, I can make love to you and not stress, hell that may distress me a little." Laughing she was standing next to him playing with the band of his boxers.

"No Liv, we can't. That has not been cleared either. Believe me, I want to make love to you so bad but strict orders are strict orders. It has only been three days. We can make it a little more."

"Speak for yourself, these babies have taken over my body and I am wanting you all the time. Damn hormones." Fitz was happy that the tension was now gone and they were laughing with one another.

"I tell you what babe, I will lay you in the bed, massage your feet and maybe just maybe give you a little over the clothes action like we are teenagers."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed and climbed in beside her. The foot massage never happened, when the gentle kissing was done they feel asleep in each others arms.

**I do not own Scandal.**

**Please leave your reviews! xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again, I do not own Scandal or it's characters...I am just in love with it and them.**

**Chapter 11...it is the coming out chapter!**

Fitz had woken up around five and saw Olivia was sleeping soundly beside him but he had to get up and get going. He crawled out of bed not to disturb her and went into the bathroom. His phone was on the vanity and he called to wake Cyrus up.

"Good morning Sunshine! Time to get up and head to work."

"Mr. President, I am already here. Do you think you getting shot at yesterday would allow me to sleep." Cyrus said as he knocked on the bedroom door waking Olivia up from her peaceful sleep.

Fitz walked to the door and opened it and let Cyrus in. They all said their good mornings and Cyrus and Fitz began to talk the plan of the press conference while Olivia just stayed under the covers in the bed listening. She finally had to speak up and say something about what they were planning to say.

"Excuse me, you can't put him out there and just let him start rambling about the shooting and skip over the Mellie pictures or our engagement. This is the perfect time to tie all of this together Cyrus." Olivia said annoyed that he wasn't going to put it out there.

"Hand me the speech Fitz. If my name is going to be mentioned in this thing you better believe it is going to be good." Fitz handed her the speech and then looked over at Cyrus.

"Cyrus Beene, you had this planned all along, you knew if you started talking about it in front of Liv that she would help. Well played old man, well played."

Cyrus with the biggest grin on his face said, "I am not new to this rodeo sir, she is the best, so when you need the best, you go to the best."

I need my laptop Olivia said about to get out of the bed when Fitz stopped her.

"Olivia, oh no you don't, day four not fourteen. Get back in the bed. I will give you pen and paper, you can write notes but you will not get your laptop. This is not my first rodeo either. You get your laptop, you start looking at all the news sites." Fitz said smiling at her and handing her a pen.

It took Olivia about twenty minutes to perfect the speech. Fitz had finished getting ready after Cyrus left the room and was about to head down to the Oval. He went to the bed to get the speech and kiss Olivia bye.

"Do you think I can come out of my cell block once you have started your speech so I can at least watch. I mean you have removed the TV from the room warden." Olivia said looking into his eyes with her doe eyes so pitiful trying to play on his emotions.

Fitz put his hands on her cheek, "Cute Ms. Pope referring to this as jail and me as the warden. I will have a TV brought up to the room so you can see the press conference. You know what I am going to say, you just wrote the speech."

"Yes, I know what you are going to say but I don't know what the reporters are going to say once they are able to ask questions. I want to see you after the press conference Mr. President and that's an order."

"Yes Ma'am. I am going to go get your Mom, what do you want for breakfast so I can get that going for you two?" Fitz asked standing at the door.

Olivia smiled and said that she would eat whatever and that her Mom was probably not up yet, it was only a little past six. Then she looked at him with a very seductive smile and Fitz caught on.

"Olivia Pope, don't you dare look at me like that when I am about to walk out the door. I have to go to work and you are still untouchable in that way, so please don't give me those eyes." Fitz said walking back over to her for a moment and kissing her again before he left the room.

Around eleven that morning Fitz made his way to the press room and to the podium. Olivia and her mother were sitting in her room waiting. Ms. Pope had grabbed her daughters hand to comfort her and told her things were going to be fine.

"I wish that were true Mom, I have lived here for many years and I know how ruthless these D.C. People can be and if it is the President being questioned it could get real ugly." Olivia said squeezing her mothers hand back.

The flash from the cameras were blinding when Fitz stepped to the podium and began to speak.

"Good afternoon everyone, I glad you could all be here. As all of you know by now yesterday there were shots fired at the function with myself and the Governor. We have the person in custody, no name will be released until the FBI and CIA both have had the opportunity to investigate. We are happy to say that the Governor's assistant that was hit by a bullet will make a full recovery. Now, with all that said, I would like to now address the rumors and pictures going around about the First Lady. First and foremost I support Mellie in every way. She has done nothing wrong. She has not had an affair and at this time I would like to announce that the First Lady and I have been living in separate parts of the White House for almost two years. A little more than a year ago we were divorced. Secondly, I would like to apologize for not being up front and honest with the American people but that ends now. Mellie and I never let on that we were divorced but ask yourself in the past year and a half have you seen us together? No, you haven't. She has been doing her duties as the First Lady because there is a lot of good she can do with her platform. Another thing is we were thinking of Theodore. It is hard enough having the President as a father but to have your peers and outsiders constantly asking about your parents marriage would not have been easy either. Teddy is our first priority. He is a teenager and lord that is hard enough. Now, I have one more announcement to make and then I will open the floor to a few questions. Olivia Pope and I have been romantically involved for some time and about a week ago I asked her to marry me and she accepted. Now I will take a few questions from you all." With that the storm of questions came flying.

"Mr. President, why are you announcing all of this with no one by your side in support?'

Fitz cleared his throat before responding "I made that choice, I think Mellie has been through enough these last few days without having to deal with all of you yelling questions at her. As for Olivia, I asked her to also stay behind. Most of you know her and know that asking her to do that was almost like getting shot at again."

Cyrus made it to the podium and stated there would only be one more question.

"Ms. Pope use to work for you here in the White House and left shortly after you were elected. Were you in a romantic relationship with Ms. Pope while still married?"

Olivia sitting in her room was gripping her mothers hand so tight Loretta didn't have feeling in it any longer. She started talking out loud thinking Fitz could hear her. Come on baby, don't answer that. Just say that you are not going to dignify that with an answer. Loretta was looking at her daughter and she had to ask. "Olivia, just how long have you two been together?" Olivia was shocked and brought out of her daze looking at Fitz.

"Mom, Fitz was still legally married when our relationship started, however, they were in a loveless marriage and it was all for show. I am not happy or proud that I had an affair with him but I love him and have been in love with him for as long as I can remember." Olivia looked down and was ashamed because she knew she had disappointed her.

Loretta Pope pulled her daughters head up and told her that love is a crazy thing and you never know who you are going to fall in love with until you are falling in love and by then its too late. They turned back to the TV and waited for Fitz to answer.

"James, I am not going to lie. I fell in love with Olivia while Mellie and I were still married. I am not proud of that but I am not going to deny it either. We decided the best thing to do was to not be around each other while I was still married and that is why she left. The next day I made the decision to file for divorce. I love Mellie and always will. Olivia is the love of my life and I don't know if any of you have ever had that kind of love. It is a love that consumes you, that takes your breath away if you are in the same room with each other, and when you are apart you wonder what they are doing. I have a very important job to do as President and without the person that completes me by my side I can't do that job." Fitz walked out of the room with a smile on his face as the cameras were still going crazy.

Olivia and her mother were sitting in silence until someone on the staff knocked on the door.

"Ms, Pope the President has asked for me to come and ask if you are ready for lunch and what you might like. He also told me to tell you he would be up in about a half hour." Olivia told him what they would like for lunch. She told her mother that she was going to jump in the shower before lunch and that she would like for her mother to do her a favor. She asked her mother to go out and get a gift for Fitz that she had made for him at the jewelry store. Her mother of course agreed and said that she would be back later that day. She was going to run home and see how Charles was doing and make sure he still had clean laundry. Olivia laughed and went into the bathroom very proud of Fitz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I do not own Scandal.**

**Here is Chapter 12 for you all!**

Olivia was standing under the hot water of the shower for a long time. It felt really good and relaxing and that is what she needed. She was proud of the way Fitz handled the questions and fell more in love with him when he described his love for her. Thinking about him was turning her on and she started to move her hand down her stomach to her sex. She leaned against the tile and started stroking herself. Her breathing was getting heavy and she was moving back and forth on her hand. Her thoughts kept going to the last time they had sex in her kitchen and how amazing it was. As the water was still hitting her she took her other hand to her breast and started calling Fitz's name. It took only a short time and she had cum. Fitz had been standing in the bathroom the whole time listening. He couldn't see anything for the steam but he could hear her pleasuring herself and he was rock hard. He was so mad he couldn't get in that shower with her and make love to her. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the water shut off. Olivia opened the door and was very startled to see Fitz standing there and she also noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Oh my God Fitz, how long have you been in here?"

Fitz smiled and walked over to hand her the towel. "Long enough baby. Long enough."

"I am mortified. I can't believe you were listening to me. I am so embarrassed." Olivia said wrapping her towel around her body and walking to the sink.

Fitz walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist. She could feel his erection on her ass and it was turning her on. He bent down to kiss her neck and Olivia was no dummy, she reached for her towel and let it drop to the floor.

"Liv, you are not playing very fair. First the shower and now this." Fitz said looking at her in the mirror.

Olivia turned around and moved to sit on the sink and pulled Fitz to her. "Fitz, I need you to make love to me. I am fine. Trust me." She was moving her hands to unbuckle his belt to lower his pants and boxers. Fitz was worried but knew that there was no way he was not going to make love to her. He started to lay down ground rules.

"Liv, we are going to go slow and if you start to feel any pain you stop me immediately. Is that clear?" He said smiling at her.

"Clear Mr. President, I like it slow. Now come here and make love to me."

Fitz slid into Olivia and she instantly began to rock her hips as he moved in and out of her. Kissing her neck he whispered over and over again his love for her. Fitz had a grip on her waist and was now moving her to match him as she moved her hands to brace herself. With Olivia's head tilted back Fitz kissed along her neck, he was getting close and knew she was too.

"Liv baby, I am close are you love?"

"Yes babe, just keep moving like that" she moved her hand down to her clit which was still very sensitive from before and only a few seconds later she was releasing all her stress again.

Fitz moved a little faster but still being very gentle until that last thrust and his release of stress came also. They both stayed still catching their breath and then Fitz gently pulled out of her and took her off the sink. I think we may need to jump in the shower after that, I am sweating and so are you babe. He said pulling her by her hand to the shower. They quickly showered, got out and got dressed for lunch. When they walked into the bedroom, lunch was sitting out on the table.

"I bet whoever brought the lunch up got an ear full." Fitz said jokingly.

Olivia blushing said, "so not funny Fitz. That is the second time today someone has heard me in pleasure. That is not very becoming of the future wife of the President."

"It was hot baby. Especially when you called out my name when you were in the shower, I was about to have to take care of myself until you came out."

"You will never have to do that honey, well not until after the kids are born and then we may be able to work something out so I can still help you." She said rubbing him between his legs.

Fitz smiled and told her not to start again, she had been up for long enough and that they needed to eat so she could get some rest.

After lunch she told Fitz they were going to have a nice romantic dinner somewhere besides in this room. She had to leave the cell. He laughed and said that is fine, he will get the staff to set something up in the residence. She shook her head and then told him she was going to take care of it. She could at least arrange dinner for them.

Teddy knocked on the door and they both said in unison for him to come in.

"Nice speech Dad or should I say Olivia." They all three laughed.

"What's up kid? You got something on your mind?" Fitz asked his son.

"Dad, since all of this has come out now and you and Mom will start living apart I wanted to see what was going to happen with me. Am I staying here, going with Mom, what?"

Olivia stood up and said she would go to her Moms room so they could talk.

"Liv, you don't have to leave, you are about to be in the family so you shouldn't leave the room when we are discussing family business." teddy said reaching for Olivia.

She sat back down and kept holding his hand.

"Teddy, I want you to stay here but if you want to live with your mother I am not going to stop you. I will tell you that if you leave that doesn't mean you will have less security, you will probably have more as a matter of fact. I want you to make this decision, you are old enough and it shouldn't be made by your mother or I."

Teddy looked between Olivia and Fitz, "I would like to stay here Dad. I don't think I could only see my siblings a few days here and there. Is that okay with you Olivia?"

Olivia thought it was so sweet that he asked her but she would never deny Teddy from staying in his home. "Teddy, I love you so much...I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else but here with us, all of us." Rubbing her stomach she smiled at Teddy and had tears in her eyes. "These hormones, I cry at anything."

Teddy said his goodbyes and kissed Olivia on the cheek and left their room. Fitz and Olivia just looked at each other and smiled.

Fitz broke the silence when he looked at her and said, "Ms. Pope, I love you, I have to get back to work, you have a dinner to plan and by the way also a wedding. Get to it!" He kissed her before he left.

Olivia sat for a moment, she did have a wedding to plan. Then she said out loud, oh my lord, I am getting married to Fitz. She smiled and called to make the plans for their dinner. She was tired and made her way to the bed and the last thing she remember the clock reading was three.

She woke up to Fitz calling her name.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Fitz moved her hair off her face and told her it was close to seven.

"oh my I have been asleep for almost four hours. I have to get up and ready to go down to dinner." She said removing the covers and getting up.

"Liv, baby, you are tired, we can get dinner up here and you can go back to bed." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Has my Mom returned sweetie? And we are having a meal outside of this room before I go crazy."

After Olivia was dressed she went to her Mom's room. She had picked up Fitz's gift and handed it to her. Olivia thanked her and told her that if she wanted to join them she could. Loretta declined knowing that they needed some time alone out of that room that was driving her daughter crazy.

They had made it to the residence dining room and the table was set beautifully and all of Fitz's favorite food was being served. She was really excited to give him his gift after the day they had.


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews, I read everyone and appreciate the feedback.**

**Shout out to Chocolate1, Gerriv, Cate and animelover6000 thank you so much for all you have said & to SarLee252 I read you also...love it!**

**Chapter 13**

As they sat down to dinner Olivia was thinking about their day, the press conference, the bathroom rendezvous and their talk with Teddy. Everything in their lives were finally falling into place. Looking over at Fitz eating she just kept staring at him until her finally spoke.

"Liv, why are you looking at me like that? Eat, you need to eat."

"I love you, you have made me the happiest I have ever been. Not that along the way I didn't want to ring your neck a few times actually more than a few times but I never lost my love for you. What you said today during the press conference made me realize just how special our love is. I have known love before but never felt it with ever fiber in my being. You have shown me that and thank you."

Fitz had put his fork down on his plate once he noticed the sincerity in her voice and that she had been thinking about this all day. "Olivia, you are my heart and soul. Besides the birth of my son I have never been more in love with another human being other than you. The love I feel for you can honestly never be expressed. My heart will always be yours." Fitz grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

With that, Olivia turned around and took his gift from the drawer she had hidden it in earlier.

"I got you a little something as an engagement gift. It has been a crazy week but I thought that since you gave me this beautiful ring and proposal I should get you something to remember the moment. I had this engraved for you and I hope you like it." Olivia handed Fitz the box.

He was opening the box which was wrapped beautifully. Once he opened and saw this beautiful antique Movado watch he smiled at her "Liv, I actually looked at this watch when I was getting your ring designed. I can't believe you know me so well. It is beyond beautiful." He then looked at the inscription...'I exist for you...love your Butterfly'

"Olivia, this is so beautiful and thank you so much for the thought, the inscription is beautiful also. This is way to much to spend on me but I love it."

"Hey, I am marrying the President, I got it!" She laughed getting up to sit on his lap in the chair.

"So what you are saying is that I just bought my own engagement present?"

Olivia hit his arm and yelled at him no he didn't. "I think I can buy my man an expensive watch on my own."

"I love you Olivia Pope." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

Suddenly she moved her hand to her stomach and jerked. Immediately Fitz was scared until he saw her smile.

"Fitz, I think the babies just moved a little. It felt like it anyway."

He laughed at her and put his hand on hers as it rested on her stomach.

"Don't laugh at me Fitzgerald Grant, I promise it felt like something running over my stomach. I am almost three months pregnant with twins, don't you think they could be moving yet."

Kissing her cheek he said, "Absolutely baby, they could be moving. I am not laughing at you but with you."

"I am not laughing though Fitz." She hit is arm again. "Well, when I go to the doctor next week and get off of this bed rest and they are moving during the ultrasound you will not be laughing at me then."

Fitz looked at her, "Don't get your hopes up that you will be off bed rest. I don't want you to be disappointed if you have to stay locked up in the cell as you say."

"I am getting off of bed rest Fitz, I can't sit around much longer."

"Babe, don't get yourself worked up, I hope you do but you know you can't go full force if you can get back to work."

"I know, trust me my first thought will be keeping these two safe. If I am able to go to work, I will let the team handle the running, I will be staying at the office unless I absolutely have to go meet a client." She said that as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Fitz cleared his throat because he hated to say what he was about to because he knew she would not be happy.

"Baby, if you get to go back to work you do know that you will have secret service with you. Things have changed a lot in the last week but it really has changed in the last twelve hours since you are now engaged to the President." He moved so he could see her face and could tell she was not happy.

"How about this, we discuss that when the time comes. We don't know what is going to happen, if I will have a new case or anything at this point." She was getting off of his lap now to sit back in her seat.

Fitz knew her so well and he knew her getting off of his lap was that she was not going to agree to secret service but she didn't have a choice, she had to have it.

"Liv, don't pull away from me because you don't want to fight about secret service detail. It will happen, we will work it out but you are now the fiance of the President of the United States who just so happens to be carrying his children, secret service will be by your side when you step out of this building at anytime." He tried to not sound so harsh but he knew she would not be happy with him for putting his foot down so to speak.

Olivia took a deep breath and then looked at him "I know I will have to compromise a lot now and I am not use to. I will try my hardest to not fight you to much on it, but when it comes to my job I may have to draw the line sometimes for my client's sake. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I do understand, we will work it out. Wow, I thought you were going to 'Olivia Pope' me. Those babies have you acting very strange ." Fitz said laughing.

Olivia got up and grabbed his hand for them to head back to their room. "Mr. President, you have no idea what these babies and you have made me start doing. I have been taken over."

They got back to their room and were getting ready for bed when she looked in the mirror once her clothes were off. She kept looking and then Fitz walked by and stopped.

"Yes, baby...things are getting bigger." He said as he put his hands up and taking her bra off.

"I didn't notice it earlier now that I have stopped and actually looking in the mirror this is weird. So many things are changing and I can't control any of it. Do you know how hard that is for me?"

Turning her around so that her bare chest was against his he looked down into her eyes, "I know baby, I know. Just know that I am loving all the changes, you are looking more beautiful everyday and I didn't think that was possible."

"Flattery will get you anything you want Mr. President. Another thing now I have to think about is getting some new clothes, I can't fit in this stuff for much longer." She moved to put her clothes in the laundry and slip on a t-shirt to get into bed.

"You know, I do have people that can come in here and bring you clothes. Any designer anything you want babe." Fitz said as he crawled in the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia looked up at him, "Thank you baby but I am going out to buy some things when I can. I like shopping and it will be fun trying on designer maternity clothes. Oh, I will send you the bill, since you did this to me." She pointed her finger at him and then to her stomach and laughing.

"I do believe Ms. Pope it takes two to tango as they say. By the way, I was thinking when we conceived these two. My calculation tells me it was the night in your apartment after you came to the White House and I showed up that night. It has to be that since that was the last time before you got pregnant. Am I right?" His voice cracked a little when he asked which sounded a little odd to Olivia.

Moving to sit up on her on her elbow Olivia looked at Fitz, "Yes Fitz, that is the night these two were made. Can I ask you something though...when you asked if that was the night do you have any concern that I would have had sex with someone else?"

"No, God Liv, I didn't mean it like that. Just thinking back, that is all. Believe me, I would have known if there was anyone else." as he said it he made a face wishing he hadn't.

Now sitting up on her knees Olivia put her hands on his chest, "What did you just say? Fitz, were you having me followed? What gave you that right to do that? I can't believe you, do you know any bounds?"

"Liv, we have had a wonderful day, please let's not fight."

"Oh, I am not fighting, I am just going to turn over and go to sleep, do not touch me." That is what she did, moved to her side of the bed and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I have written a few chapters so that is why I am posting another one today. If you haven't read 13, read first or you will be lost. I hope you enjoy! I really can't think y'all enough for the reviews. **

**Shout out to Marksgirl56!**

**I do not own Scandal!**

The next week went by very fast but very slow for Fitz. He had tried to make up with Olivia for having her followed several times. He explained that it was just to keep her protected not to spy on her. She laughed at his explanation because she knew it wasn't the only reason. They had a few very heated arguments one in which her mother heard through the door and knocked on the door to let them know she could hear them. She didn't want to pry but when she had a moment alone with Olivia she asked what was going on with them. Olivia told her why they were arguing and her mother understood why Olivia would be upset but also gave her some motherly advise.

"Honey, you can't stay mad at the man, you know he is like a sad puppy when you are mad at him. I hear the staff talking about how stern he has been the last week and they know it is not like him. You need to settle this before it goes on much longer." Loretta said looking at her daughter.

"Ma, I know but he needs to suffer a little longer, he keeps taking over everything and expects me to just take it. I am his partner and he should go over everything with me. I am making many many sacrifices and I need him to recognize that and appreciate it also." Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

She never liked being in a bad place with Fitz especially since everything was falling into place for them finally. They had been sleeping in the same bed but had not touched each other all week. Fitz didn't care they weren't having sex since she was still suppose to be on bed rest but what bothered him was that they hardly spoke either. It was always short answers after he asked her something and even after he apologized she was still really cold. One night in the bed he turned over and begged her to talk to him and she never turned over. She just told him that she didn't want to talk about anything, she was tired and wanted sleep. They stayed on opposite sides of the bed for six nights.

The morning of her follow up doctors appointment Fitz had gotten up early and showered and dressed ready to start his day. When he walked out of the bathroom Olivia was up putting her robe on and he went to the door and said he would see her later and to please come get him before she headed to the doctors and he wanted to go, that he had cleared his schedule. As he turned the door to leave he said he loved her like he did every morning as he was leaving he waited and hoped for a response but there was none. The door shut and she felt so bad, she was making him suffer and she shouldn't be doing that.

Olivia called down to Ms. Hanley and asked what his schedule was that morning.

"He is clear after ten and then until three. He asked me to move things around Ms. Pope so he could get some time alone and then go with you to the doctor. Do you need anything?" Ms. Hanley asked sweetly.

Olivia thought why did he need time to be alone. "No Ms. Hanley, will you tell him I will be down there around eleven to speak with him."

"Yes Ma'am, I will be happy too."

Once the door to the Oval office opened and the meeting was over Ms. Hanley walked in and told the President of her conversation with Olivia and that she would be down in about an hour.

After Olivia was dressed and ready to go she let her mother know she was on the way down and that she would see her when they returned. Her mother was leaving later that evening so she was getting all of her things together. Olivia walked through the White House slowly thinking about what she was going to say to Fitz once she got there. She had reached the Oval and looked up and told her to go right in. Olivia opened the door and found Fitz turned around in his chair just looking outside.

"Fitz" Olivia called out.

He turned around and looked at her, she could see the look of defeat on his face and it broke her heart.

"Liv, everything okay. Ms. Hanley said that you were coming down. I thought the appointment wasn't until one when the doctor shuts down for lunch."

"Thats correct Fitz, I just wanted to come and talk to you before I left." she didn't even realize she said 'until she left' but she saw his face change again to sadness.

"I can't go with you now, I fucked up that bad that you want even let me go. Liv, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I want to go to the doctor with you. I can't believe I was so stupid and had you followed. It was my jealousy but I also wanted you to be safe. You have to forgive me Liv, please." He kept his head down, he was broken.

Olivia walked to him and first took his hand in hers. As she bent down to meet his eyes,and saw his face she felt terrible for what she had put him through this week.

"Fitz, I didn't mean you weren't coming, that came out wrong." He turned his head so that he was not looking at her. "Look at me Fitz." He turned his head back to her.

"I am sorry I have been so cold to you this week. I am actually ashamed of myself that I let it get this far. I should have never made you feel the way I have this past week." Olivia had her hand on his face now and said, "Please forgive me now." Olivia stood back up and leaned against his desk.

"Thank you baby but you shouldn't have to apologize for anything." With that he stood up and put his hands on either side of her against his desk. "May I give you a kiss Ms. Pope?"

"Mr. President, I would love for you to kiss me." She said smiling up at him.

They kissed for a few minutes and then just wrapped their arms around each other until they heard a knock on the door. They broke apart and turned to the door, it was Tom going over the plan to get to the doctors office undetected. Olivia would be leaving before him in a normal car and Fitz would follow behind in an unmarked car, not his Limo since of course people would know it was him. They were walking out to get ready and were holding hands walking down the halls of the White House.

"So, if I am cleared today what next? Do you want to announce the pregnancy or wait longer?" Olivia asked.

"I think we wait. The next thing I want to happen is our wedding and baby it needs to happen sooner than later. You still want to marry me right?" He looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Well...I guess I will since these are your kids that are growing inside of me. I don't want anything huge Fitz, closest friends and family is all we need. No Senators, congressmen or journalist besides James of course."

"I want you to have what you want, I would be fine with someone coming here and us getting married standing in the Oval." He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Charles Pope would not like that at all babe. I think he would kill you if we did that. We will talk about it later, after the doctors appointment. But no more than fifty people." Olivia leaned into him and put her arm around his back as they continued to walk the halls.

They made it to the doctors office not being noticed and luckily the staff had agreed to do this during the lunch hour when they shut the office down. Everything checked out, she was taken off of bed rest but was told to still be cautious of stress and to get enough rest. They made the date for their next appointment and the doctor told them that they should be able to tell the sex of the babies then.

As they left the office and were making their way back to the cars in the garage all kinds of flash bulbs went off as the doors open. The secret service was out there but weren't able to keep them away. Suddenly they kept hearing one question. "Ms. Pope are you expecting a baby with the President?" Olivia had definitely started to show but she hid her bump very well, you couldn't tell she was pregnant at all unless she wore something tight, which she hadn't done in a while.

No one said a word, they made it to Fitz's car and she just got in, no need to take separate ones now.

"I guess we announce it sooner than later huh babe." Olivia said buckling her seat belt.

"How would they have known Liv, we were so careful. Went different directions, left at different times. I don't get it."

Liv turned to him and just tilted her head, "It is someone in the White House."

They didn't say another word, they sat there thinking about who it could be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I do not own Scandal.**

**Here is Chapter 15 you all!**

The next few days and weeks were like a hurricane had come through the White House. Every paper every day had something about Liv being pregnant. The headlines would read 'President marrying because of Pregnancy', 'Will they marry before the baby' then some where going the opposite direction, 'Seeing Dr. to try and get pregnant' or the one that really bothered Olivia was 'President's Former mistress turned fiance has miscarriage', that one made her cry. Fitz told her that she needed to quit reading them that it didn't matter what they said, their families and friends knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

Olivia was at her office tying up some loose ends on a case they had worked and she didn't realize how late it had gotten. She and Fitz had reached and agreement to one agent while she was at work and two if she had to go out in public somewhere. She heard a knock on her door and it was her agent telling her the President had called several times when she didn't answer her phone. Her phone had went dead earlier and she forgot to put it on the charger. She grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

"Olivia, why are you not answering your phone? I have called several times." Fitz said frustrated.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Sorry baby me phone is dead and I forgot to charge it when I got back to the office. Is something going on?"

"No Liv but you need to answer your phone. You are almost five months pregnant and we are getting married in two days. I was worried. Did you forget we had to have a walk through with the coordinator in the Rose Garden?"

She had forgotten, she had been so busy all day that she didn't even think about it. She thought to herself what was wrong with her."I am so sorry Fitz, I am on my way." She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and followed behind her agent.

When she arrived at the White House she went straight to the garden and saw Fitz and the wedding coordinator sitting on a bench laughing. It made her have an uneasy feeling. Fitz turned and saw her, he smiled at her and she smiled back but he could tell it was a fake smile. He got up and started walking towards her.

Whispering as he approached, "You okay baby?" Olivia gave a nod.

"Ms. Pope, the president and I were just talking about the way you will enter from the house. We think the east side would be better so no one will see you until you get almost to where the aisle will be set up. Do you agree?"

"That sounds fine" Her answer was short and with somewhat of an attitude and it didn't go unnoticed by Fitz or Kimberly, the coordinaor.

"Well, I think we are all done here. I will see you two tomorrow night for the rehearsal. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call." with a head nod she was leaving.

Olivia walked into the Garden and started pacing in circles, that was never a good sign Fitz thought to himself.

"Liv, what is the matter?" He said walking up to her.

She stopped and looked at him. Put her hands on her growing baby bump that was still not to big and looked at him. "Fitz, are you sure you want to marry me? Are you sure you want to go from one marriage into the next?"

Fitz was frozen, he had no idea where this was coming from. "Olivia, what are you talking about? Of course I want to marry you. I have waited forever to marry you. What's this all about?"

"When I walked up you two looked very cozy Fitzgerald. I mean she is what mid to late twenties, beautiful and smart. Are you sure you are ready to settle down again and start this family life again?" She looked down at her stomach.

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her sad, confused and angry all at the same time. "One, you are my family, married or not and yes I am ready to do this family life as you say. Two, I am not settling down as you put it, I am marrying the love of my life and the word settle down, our lives will never let that happen. We lead crazy lives. Three, when you walked up and saw us we were talking how you would be coming in and I had just started imaging that and couldn't contain my excitement, you will be walking to me and becoming my wife. Don't you ever think for one second that this is not the life I want. You, Teddy and these little ones are all I will ever need." He placed his hands on her stomach and smiled.

Olivia had tears in her eyes and put her hands on top of his. "I am sorry babe, going crazy with all of this plus nervous about the doctors tomorrow, the wedding and just everything at once coming at us."

"Liv, that is just it, it is us that it is all happening to. You and I, just you and I. We are in this together and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." He leaned down to kiss her.

As Olivia started kissing him back she moved her hands around his waist and then to his ass and squeezed. "I love you Fitz." She started kissing him again.

"Whoa Liv, you are starting something and you yourself two weeks ago said that we couldn't have sex until we got married. So I would suggest you remove your hands before I take you further into the garden and show you again how those two babies were made." He laughed and reached around for her hands.

They both laughed and then turned to head to the residence. They had still slept in the same bed but she said that she wanted to hold off on intimacy until they got married, now she only said this two weeks ago because she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold off to much longer than that. They got into bed that night and she was resting on his chest and they started to talk about the twins. They had their appointment tomorrow to find out the sex of their twins and Olivia was a little nervous.

"So, what do you want babe, boys, girls or one of each?" Olivia asked rubbing circles on his chest.

"I want two healthy babies, doesn't matter to me. But I would like to at least have one girl. What about you Liv? Do you have a preference.?" He kissed her forehead.

"Well, first I want them to be healthy but if I am being honest, I would love to at least have one girl too."

They talked for about three hours until Olivia finally drifted off to sleep. Fitz stared up at the ceiling so excited about the life he was going to have. They had figured out their mole after the whole doctor's office scene, which was one of the new interns working in the VP's office. She just needed the money and knew how to get it. She was very sorry and Fitz went easy on her. She was removed from the White House but he allowed her to go work in the congressional building. He was young once and knew you did stupid things when young. Once everything was settled they released the pregnancy to the papers through James and were allowing him to write about the wedding also.

The next morning Olivia woke up before Fitz and jumped in the shower. When she got out and was drying off she couldn't believe her stomach seemed to grow over night. She rubbed her lotion over it and put her underwear on and was walking around the bathroom getting herself ready for the appointment. Fitz walked in and leaned against the door frame. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. From the back you would never guess she was pregnant. She was carrying those babies like a basketball right in front. Once she noticed he was starring she put her hands on her belly.

"It's gotten bigger since yesterday. I may not even fit in my dress tomorrow. I am going to look like a whale coming down the aisle." She had walked over to kiss him good morning.

"I think you have never looked more beautiful in your life than you do right now. I love that you are getting bigger, more of you to love." He said smiling down at her and kissing her on the neck and then leaning down and kissing her stomach.

After breakfast they made their way to the doctors, they still went in the back way but it didn't matter know what time they went. Sitting in the room waiting they both were a little nervous, Olivia more than Fitz but he had been through this process before. The doctor came in and said hello and let's begin. He placed the gel on her stomach and turned on the monitor.

"So, you want to know what these two little ones are?"

In unison both said yes.

"Okay, here is one, let me move this around a little." The doctor moved the wand around and then said, "well baby A is going to put her father through a lot." Fitz and Liv smiled at each other as the doctor moved to try and get a look at the other baby. "I think Mr. President you are going to have to hire more agents because you two are having two girls."

Olivia started crying, she was thrilled and Fitz smiled and bent down to kiss her. He then looked at the doc and told him he was right about having more agents for his princesses.

When they got back in the car they immediately called the caterer because that is how they were going to let their wedding guest know what they were having tomorrow at the wedding. They had talked about it one night in bed and thought if the cake they cut together would be the color pink or blue that it would be exciting for their wedding guest.

Once the call was done Olivia looked at Fitz and said, "I don't know how she would have done it if it was a boy and a girl." laughing she took Fitz's hand in hers. "Two girls Fitz, do you realize the White House may become the Pink House.

Fitz laughed and told her he wouldn't mind a bit.

"Oh my, now we have to come up with names babe. Do you have any ideas." Olivia looked at him waiting.

Fitz looked at her "I like Samantha. What do you think of that one?"

"You need to come up with more than one, we need four and their middle names are going to have to flow with their first. I like Elizabeth and Alexis." They had reached the White House and as they pulled up there was craziness going on all around. Deliveries were arriving more and more now as the wedding was getting closer.

The rest of the day went well and the rehearsal dinner went by quickly. This was going to be the first night in months that they didn't sleep in the same bed. Olivia's mom and cousin Sarah were staying with her tonight so she would have someone with her if she needed anything. Fitz was staying there also, but just far away from their room. He was getting ready to go down to one of the spare rooms and giving Olivia a kiss when her Mom walked in.

"Okay future son in law, scoot. It is almost midnight and we are a somewhat traditional family so on you go." Loretta was smiling and moving her hands to push him out of the room.

He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and then went over to Olivia to kiss her good night. "I am marrying you tomorrow, less than twenty four hours butterfly."

Olivia reached up to kiss him then gave him a slap on the ass and yelled, "You bet your sweet ass you are Grant."

Loretta looked at her daughter "Olivia Pope, you better watch yourself in front of me."

Fitz was laughing, grabbed his bag and leaned to kiss her again. As he was leaving the room her heard Olivia say to her Mom "How you think I got these two here Ma? Plus he has a tight ass."

Fitz laughed out loud going down the hall and thought to himself he was the luckiest man on earth and he couldn't wait to call her his wife.

**You Gladiators are AWESOME! Thanks for being so sweet with the reviews and liking my story! It has meant a lot expecially since this is my first FanFic. Wedding is next!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Wedding has arrived!**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**I do not own Scandal!**

The morning started out calm but by midday it had turned into a lot of running around and trying to stay away from each other. Fitz and Liv were on strict orders to stay on their sides of the residence and if one had to go out of the rooms they were in they had to call to the other and let the agents know. It was ridiculous they thought. The wedding wasn't until six and they were in the same house and couldn't see each other or talk to the other.

Around three, Olivia's hair and makeup people were there to start on her. Her dress had been steamed and was hanging up in the room. She had sent her cousin to see how Fitz was and to also deliver her wedding present to him. She had ordered him some onyx and diamond cufflinks with their initials engraved in them. They were beautiful and the card she sent with it when Fitz read it made him smile. It was simple and just said that today she would become his wife and she couldn't wait. There was a p.s., which said that this has been the longest two weeks and she couldn't wait until tonight.

As Sarah got back into Olivia's room Liv asked what he said when he opened the gift.

"He loved the cufflinks, he set them out next to his tie to wear tonight and I don't know what that card said but he got a huge smile on his face when he read it." Sarah said smiling. "What did that card say Liv?"

"That was for my future husband to see...and no one else." she said laughing.

"Well whatever it was he was smiling like a kid in the candy store so I can only imagine what it said freak."

Olivia throwing a brush at Sarah laughed and stated that she was keeping her mouth shut from now on about her love life when talking to her. Loretta Pope was just sitting in the chair shaking her head and laughing at the two of them.

After her makeup and hair was done she was sitting around in her robe. They had decided to wait until the last minute to put her dress on knowing she would have to run to the bathroom right before she made her way to the ceremony. It was about five when there was a knock on her door and Teddy walked in.

"Liv, you are not even in your dress and you look beautiful. Dad is going to lose it." he smiled walking over to her.

"Thank you sweetie, what are you doing on this side of the house?" She said to get up to give him a hug.

"Well I was sent to see if you were still here and going through with this and to deliver this to you."

Laughing at what he said she took the present and card from him. She first opened the box that was sent and it was a beautiful diamond bracelet with earrings to match. She turned and showed everyone in the room the bracelet and earrings. Abby yells out, "Damn, he has my vote for sure, those are beautiful Liv."

She took the earrings she had on out and replaced them with the ones Fitz gave her. Her Mother walked over and helped her put on the bracelet. She then opened the card and instantly began to cry.

"Well...read it to us Liv." Sarah said handing her a tissue.

She started to read it again out loud. 'Today my love you will finally become my wife. My heart beats for you and my soul smiles knowing you and I will be husband and wife and live happily ever after. Being in love with you has been one of the most exciting and beautiful experiences of my life. I look forward to the next step in our lives when we welcome our twins into the world. Thank you for coming into my life, thank you for marrying me but most of all thank you for loving me because I love you, exist for you and belong only to you forever. All my love. F'

There was not a dry eye in the room, even Teddy had tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You are both very lucky Liv. I love you and will see you down there in about an hour."

"Teddy, thank you and I am lucky for your father and you are in that equation also. Please tell him that I was here and will never run and that I will see him soon." Liv said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

Everyone was getting themselves back together and Olivia's makeup needed to be touched up after that cry fest. Once that was complete, she ran to the bathroom and then it was time to get on her dress. Her dress was an off white Dior dress that she saw and had to have. It was a strapless when she first saw it but had the designer add some spaghetti straps to it. It was an empire waist with crystals all over the top half. The bottom was a beautiful lace that flowed as she walked. You could tell she was pregnant only from the side and that is what she loved about the dress. Although she loved her growing belly, she wanted it not to be the first thing you noticed. When she tried it on and walked out into the boutique room her mother was speechless. When Olivia looked in the mirror she knew it was the one.

Olivia walked out and everyone gasped, she looked stunning. They put on the finishing touches and started to walk down to the garden. The closer she got the more butterflies she felt. She wasn't nervous, she was excited, she was excited to see Fitz for the first time all day and for him to become her husband. She couldn't help but smile. When Charles Pope saw her approaching he started to cry.

"Dad, don't start that, I can't have my makeup messed up again."

"When you were born I knew you were going to be a handful and I can't believe today you are getting married to the President. He is a good man and I am happy you have him." Her Dad said grabbing her hand to start the walk.

"Thank you Dad, he is a wonderful person. Not to shabby either marrying the President." She laughed as she heard the music start to play.

The wedding party was making their way down the aisle. It consisted of everyone from OPA and Teddy was Fitz's best man of course. As Olivia and her Dad made it to the beginning of the make shift aisle the wedding march started to play. No one could see her yet, she had one more turn to make and then she was there. They made the turn, Olivia wrapped her arm through her fathers and said, "Here we go."

Fitz was waiting patiently at the alter and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like an angel and glided down the aisle towards him. He kept eye contact with her the entire way and the tears were coming down his cheeks. Once Charles and Olivia had made it to the end he stepped down the one stair to take her hand. After the giving away of the bride question, Fitz shook Charles' hand then grabbed Olivia's as they walked up to the minister.

"Liv, you look phenomenal. I can't believe you want to marry this old man but thank goodness you do." he said as they stopped and turned to each other.

Olivia looked up into his eyes. She mouthed thank you and that she loved him. To be honest, she couldn't think for the words to come out. The walk down the aisle and the look he had on his face left her breathless. This man she was walking towards was her life and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beyond in love with him and he was only moments away from being her husband.

After exchanging their vows the minister was finally to the part they had waited a lifetime to hear. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." With that Fitz moved closer to her and kissed her gently but passionately and the wedding guest all clapped and yelled. When they broke apart Olivia looked at Fitz and said, "Come on husband...let's go party." he laughed and they made their way down the aisle.

Pictures were taken and they were finally making it into the ballroom to the reception. Everyone was having a wonderful time dancing and talking. It was time for the married couples first dance and they made their way to the dance floor. The band leader came on the mic and said that the President had a special request for his first dance with his wife. Olivia looked up at him with a questioning face. The band began to play Gerald Levert's 'Made to Love You' and Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Fitz pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear "I don't know what good I did in my life to deserve you but my life is now complete. My heart beats for you my love. I was made to love you."

"Fitz, this has been the best day of my life and my heartbeat matches your heartbeat. I love you so much. Thank you for everything baby." She smiled at him then kissed his lips.

It was getting close to eleven and Olivia was getting tired. She was sitting down at one of the tables while Fitz made his way around the room talking. Mellie was walking towards her and Olivia smiled.

"Liv, finally I get to you. You look beautiful. I am so happy for you and Fitzgerald." She hugged Olivia and sat down beside her.

"Thanks Mellie, and thank you for coming. It means a lot to both of us. This is a crazy life huh?"

"You have no idea Liv but you and Fitz will do fine. He needs you to do this and everything will be wonderful." Mellie smiled and stood up. "I am going to say goodbye to Fitz and Teddy. If you need anything please let me know."

Olivia smiled as she saw Fitz approaching she stood up. Mellie and fitz hugged and she left and Fitz went to grab Olivia's hand.

"Baby, I don't know how much longer I am going to last on my feet. I am getting really tired, do you think it is okay if we go ahead and leave?"

"You read my mind Mrs. Grant. Walk with me up to the front so I can grab the mic and say our goodbyes. I have one more surprise for you also." Fitz said smiling.

"What are you up to husband?" she smiled as she said the word again and he smiled at her and pulled her hand up to kiss it.

"Everyone, my wife and I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this wonderful occasion with us. We have one more thing to do before we leave and that is cut the cake. First we would like to tell you that once the cake is cut you will know the sex of our twins. We thought it would be a very special way to end our night with you all. Please feel free to stay but I am taking my wife to Hawaii in the morning and she needs to get some rest." He smiled looking at her.

Olivia looking surprised just smiled. They made their way to the cake table and everyone was gathered around to see what color the cake was. When they flopped the cake down on the plate they heard everyone start saying it's pink, it's pink. Teddy and Liv's parents walked up to them after they had fed each other cake and hugged them.

"Olivia, I am so happy. Two girls. Mr President you are going to have your hands full." Charles said hugging his daughter again. Loretta couldn't quit crying.

"Well, I am ready to get off my feet, I love you all and will see you when we return from Hawaii." Olivia said grabbing Fitz's hand. They made their way up to the residence and their bedroom door. Fitz stopped and picked Olivia up into his arms.

"Fitz, you are going to hurt yourself."

"Mrs. Grant, this may not be a threshold to our home but I am carrying you into our bedroom. This is the first time we are walking in this room as husband and wife and I am carrying you in. Will you please turn the doorknob and lets go in?"

When they got in the room there were candles lit everywhere and flowers placed throughout the room. It looked so romantic and beautiful. Fitz sat her down and she looked up at him.

"How did you...I mean who did this Fitz. It is beautiful."

Fitz put his arm around her waist and smiled, "I know a guy." He leaned down and kissed her.

"My Husband, the romantic."

"Say it again Liv."

"What?"

"Say it again, that I am your husband."

Olivia pulled his head down to her lips and kissed him. "You are my husband Fitzgerald Grant and I am your wife." Kissing again for a few minutes she then pulled away from him.

"Husband, I need a few moments alone to get ready. Would you excuse me? Oh and when I get out...I am going to need you to be naked and in our bed." she gave him a devilish smile and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Olivia was walking around the bathroom getting ready to go make love to her husband for the first time. She was putting perfume on and had on this white silk negligee that was tight in all the right places and a little loose around her belly. It had a few crystals on the top and it made her feel sexy even though she didn't think she looked sexy. She went to the door and opened it and walked out. Fitz was not in the bed but standing my the chair in his boxers. When he heard the door open her turned in the bathroom direction and when he saw her he was again breathless.

"Olivia, you look beautiful. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her. "Wife, I would like to make love to you now."

She knew it was going to be a playful night but a magical one. "Mr. President, my husband may get jealous of you talking to me like that." she smiled stepping on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Well, we don't have to tell him...but I will say Mrs. Pope, your husband is a lucky man."

"My name is Mrs. Grant now and don't you forget it." she said poking him in the chest.

Fitz carried Olivia to the bed and put her down. The next few hours they made love as husband and wife for the first time. The tenderness he showed to her and the gentleness of his touch made Olivia melt. He was the most amazing man and he was hers. Fitz looked at her so lovingly once they had finished making love that a tear came down her face.

"Liv, are you okay. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Putting her hand on his cheek, "No baby, you haven't hurt me. You have made me the happiest person in the world and these are happy tears. There is no place I would rather be than in your arms everyday for the rest of my life."

'Glad to hear that Mrs. Grant because my arms were made to hold you for the rest of our lives." he said kissing the tip of her nose.

No more words were spoken and they drifted off to sleep.

**I know this was a long chapter but I hope it wasn't to cheesy or sappy for you all. I didn't want to get to crazy with the first time they had sex as husband and wife. Let me know what you think. Next Chapter will be the honeymoon I may get a little crazy then. Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not ouwn Scandal!**

**Chapter 17**

Olivia woke when she heard the phone in the room ringing. She turned over and looked and it was seven in the morning. They had only gotten about five hours of sleep. She pushed on Fitz to grab the phone.

"That is for you, I am just your wife, whoever that is, is calling for the President." She said turning back over.

Fitz picked up the phone and Olivia heard him say they would be ready by eleven and to come up about ten to grab their bags.

"Mrs. Grant, I hate to tell you this but not only are you not just my wife, you are now the First Lady and sometimes that phone may be for you." Fitz had moved closer to her and kissed her shoulder, her belly and then her lips.

"Well then I don't think the First Lady should sleep naked anymore. What was all that about us being ready with our bags by ten? Can you please give me some details of this surprise honeymoon to Hawaii?"

"We will be gone for ten days. We have rented out four houses on this property. Your doector is coming along and staying in one, the secret service is is another and then there is one empty, that is the one closest to us. They house has been secured for the last two weeks and getting prepared for us to come. Cyrus is going to keep me updated every morning on what is going on in the country and hopefully nothing will come up that I can't handle over the phone. I am the President but also a man and should be able to go on a honeymoon with his beautiful wife. And the First Lady can sleep naked anytime as long as her husband is in the bed with her." He began to kiss her again.

"Don't start that, I have a lot to do in a few hours and we don't have time for this right now." She said pushing him away from her.

Olivia got out of bed and slipped on her robe and headed to the bathroom.

Fitz yelled from the bed into the bathroom, "Only married twelve hours and already you are holding out on me. You could kill a man you know being naked beside him and then walking around slowly before putting on your robe. I know what you were doing Ms. Grant."

Olivia came to the door, pulled on her belt to her robe and it fell open up and Fitz sat up on the bed. "What do you mean Mr. Grant, what do you think I am doing? I am getting up and trying to get ready to go on my honeymoon."

Fitz jumped out of the bed and started running towards her as she tried to get away she was laughing so hard. He reached her in a matter of seconds and wrapped his arms around her.

"I will make a deal with you, we can kill two birds with one stone...I will take you in the shower and finish this and then we can get cleaned up and dressed. How does that sound?" Fitz said as her removed her robe the rest of the way.

"Why Mr. President, I think that is a great idea." She said moving her hand down his body and rubbing him. "So, let's get into the shower so I can wash my husband all over."

They were standing under the water kissing each other and hands were all over the place. Fitz moved his hand over her breast and pinching her nipples. They were sensitive due to the pregnancy but it felt so good to Olivia. As he bent down to put his mouth on her breast she was rubbing her hands through his hair and moaning in pleasure. He moved his hand along her body until her was playing with her clit. She was so turned on and wanted him to be inside of her.

"Fitz, please. I need to feel you in me." She was breathing hard as she spoke.

Fitz knew she was enjoying what he was doing by her shortness of breath and the fact that she had started to move her hips back and forth on his hand. "Liv, you want me in you?"

"Yes"

He then moved his fingers down and placed two inside of her and began moving quickly in her. With that motion she had grabbed his hair a little tighter and pulled him up to kiss him.

"Not. What. I. Meant." she said out of breath.

He moved to brace her against the shower wall. "Mrs. Grant, is this what you meant?" He said as he lifted her leg and slid inside of her very slowly.

Olivia's eyes were closed and she couldn't speak. He moved in and out of her slowly waiting for her to answer, when she didn't he stopped moving. Olivia opened her eyes.

"Grant, you better start moving again." Smiling at him and kissing his nose.

Fitz laughed and said he was just making sure that this is what she meant. They locked their fingers together and made love against the shower wall. Once they were finished, they washed each other and got dressed. Olivia was packing her bags when there was a knock on the door.

"I have your breakfast ready Mr. President." One of the staff said.

"Thank you. We will be there in a moment. You don't have to stay. I will call down once we are done eating. Will you please make sure that everything is ready on Air Force One with Liv's snacks." He said smiling.

"Yes sir, will do."

Olivia walked over to him. "I am done, now does my husband need any help with his bags?"

"No, I am done too. Are you ready for breakfast baby? It is set up for us." Fitz kissed her on the cheek and grabbed her hand to lead her to the table.

After breakfast Fitz had to go to the Oval to do some last minute work before they left. Olivia took this time to rest in a chair in the residence. She didn't heat the door open because she had dozed off. When she heard her name called it startled her.

"Olivia, are you ready? Oh baby, you were alseep. I am so sorry. My business ran a little longer than I thought, the car is waiting for us." Fitz said reaching for her hand.

"Everything okay in the office?" she asked as they walked to the car.

"Yea baby, just same old stuff. I am ready for the rest and relaxation. How about you?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes, I think my feet are starting to swell more and more now that this belly is getting bigger."

They got settled into the car and made their way to the airport.

"Fitz, I love you very much for doing this for me. I know this isn't easy for you leaving like this and being the President and all." Grinning at him.

"I wouldn't want to be any other place than with you baby. Being President and doing good in this world is amazing but I would never choose all of this over you ever again." He had leaned over to her and kissed her.

Once they were on Ait Force One, Olivia ate a little snack and started reading a book as Fitz looked over some work. When they were about half way there Olivia said she was going to go lay down to rest but that she wanted Fitz to wake her up before they got there. She had never been to Hawaii and wanted to see as they were getting close to landing. About two hours later Fitz went and gently kissed her lips to wake her.

"Wake up sleepy head, we are almost there."

She stretched out on the bed and yawned. "These girls drain me, not to mention their father is a sex crazed maniac." Sitting up on the bed and kissing him.

"Hey, if I was a hot as you, you would want to jump on me every second of every day also."

"First off, Mr Grant, you are hot, especially for an old man." She said squeezing his butt.

They were in the cabin again and she was looking out the window at the beautiful water. They passed over an Island that had beautifl beaches and her eyes got wide.

"This is just beautiful Fitz. It is breath taking."

Shortly after that they landed and were headed to their rented house. As they approached the house they passed where the doc was staying and then saw the secret service house and a few agents standing around in Hawaiian shirts. Fitz just looked at her, she was smiling so big that it made him smile. The house was huge and open to the water. It was amazing. They had a private pool that had a privacy fence around it. It was just amazing. After their bags were brought in and unpacked Fitz found Olivia sitting on a chair outside looking over the beach.

"Baby, do you want to go take a walk on the beach?" He said approaching her beside the chair.

"Yes, I would love to. Would you mind going and getting my sandles out of the bedroom for me."

"Sure babe, are you sure you are up for a walk, it has been a long day already?"

"Fitz, I am okay. I am just tired but I would like to walk hand in hand on that gorgeous beach with my husband. We won't go to far. I just need to feel the sand on my feet and see just how warm that water is."

Fitz got back with her shoes and they made their way down the path to the beach. It was private beach so the secret service was around but didn't have to be so close that they felt invaded. They walked for about twenty minutes before turning around and headed back to the house. As they got closer to the house Olivia let go of Fitz's hand and went to the waters edge. Fitz followed her down to the water.

"How does it feel baby?"

Olivia turned to look at him, he was standing there with her shoes in his hands and in that moment she fell more in love with him. He was her husband, her Fitz. Not the President, he was there only with her and loving the moment just like she was. She was looking at him in a devilish way and moved he leg bag.

"I don't know babe, you tell me." She had kicked her leg up and splashed him with the water.

"Olivia Grant, you better be glad you are pregnant or I would grab you up and run you into that water and throw you in." He said walking to her and kissed her.

"I'm not scared of you Mr. Grant, I can take you." laughing out loud she covered her mouth.

"I love you Livie." He grabbed her hand and kissed it and they started walking again back to the house. "Are you getting hungry. I have arranged for us to go to a Luau. It is not a big one given the circumstances but I wanted you to see how they are.

"That sounds wonderful Fitz. Is the doctor coming?"

"I didn't ask but I think it will be fine if he did. He and his wife are here with their children. Once we get back to the house I will send one of the agents to ask."

"Fitz, let's just walk down there and ask, like a normal couple asking another couple out to dinner. No secret service is needed to do that."

"Okay Liv, we will go ask like a normal couple."

They made it to where the doctor and his family were staying. When the door opened his wife was standing there in shock.

"Um, hello Mr. President and First Lady. Come in. Honey, the President is here. Never thought I would be saying that out loud." She said laughing.

Olivia put her hand out. "Please call me Olivia."

"Okay Olivia, my name is Leah." The doctor came in from outside and approched them.

"Is something wrong are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am feeling fine. We came down to see if you and your family would like to join us for dinner at a Luau in the center of the island. It isn't going to be big because well, he is the President and not a lot of people can be around but we would love for you to join us if you don't have any plans." Olivia said looking over at Fitz.

"We would be honored to go with you. When will we need to be ready?"

Fitz told then that it would be a couple of hours. They could see the excitement in their faces. They walked back to their house and Olivia immediatley went to lay down. Fitz had gone and made something to drink and found her in the bedroom on the bed.

"Long day huh babe? You have a little time if you want to sleep an hour or so. I can wake you up when it is about time to go." he said placing his hand on her hip and rubbing it a little.

"I think I will babe, you don't mind? Why don't you lay down with me and snuggle?" She said patting the mattress.

"Okay sweetie."

Fitz climbed into bed with her, wrapped his arms around her as she moved and put her head on his chest. They both fell asleep shortly after getting in the bed. Fitz woke up about an hour later and moved off the bed trying not to wake her. He was getting a little worried at how tired she kept getting so he went and let one of the agents know he wanted to speak to the doctor. The doctor came to the house and as Olivia still slept he told the doctor about how she was so tired all the time and wanted to know if that was normal. He couldn't remember when Mellie was pregnant with Teddy how she was so he wanted to know if his concerns were just that, nothing to worry about. The doctor told him all women are different and that she was carrying twins and it could be a little more on her body than a normal pregnancy with one baby. He did tell Fitz he would monitor her and that if is became more and more that they may do a little blood work just to make sure. That made Fitz feel a little more at ease.

The Luau was so much fun. The music and dancing was awesome. They ate until they were so full that no one could move. They watched the Hawaiian dancers and Olivia leaned into Fitz and smiled.

"I love you. This is amazing babe." She grabbed his hand and put it on her leg and squeezed.

He started to run his hand up and down her thigh slowly as they watched the dancing. Then some fireworks began to go off and everyone looked up to the beautiful sky. Fitz was still rubbing Olivia's leg and she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Baby as good as this feels, I need you to stop because I am getting excited, we are not alone and we are not at the house." She said to him putting her hand on his and stopping the motion.

"Well, I had no idea Mrs. Grant, that this could do so much." He lifted his hand up looking at it and smiling.

"Oh, that hand works wonders but if you don't stop with it we are going to give these people a different type of show and one that will surely end your Presidency." She laughed out loud and kissed his lips.

They chatted a little longer with the doctor and his wife and a few people came up asking for autographs and Fitz signed some. They made their way back to the houses and said good night as they dropped the doc off at their house. Once they got to the house and everything was checked for security, Olivia went into the bathroom to undress. She came out of the bedroom and was looking for Fitz. She found him by the pool drinking a glass of scotch.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yes love, just out here enjoying this drink and waiting for you. I fixed you some tea." He said as he pointed to her cup.

"Always, so sweet to me." She took a sip of her tea. "Do you want to go for a swim Fitz?"

"Yea, that sounds great. Let's go get our suits on." He stood up to go into the house.

"Who said anything about needing suits." olivia said as she untied her robe and dropped it.

"Olivia, what in the world are you doing?" he said looking around.

"Babe, we are alone. We are on our honeymoon and I think it is okay if I do a little skinny dipping with my husband." She was walking down the steps of the pool.

Fitz just smiled and started to take off his clothes. He finally jumped in the water and swam towards her. They kissed each other many times and he looked at her. "God, you are beautiful. How do you continue to take my breath away."

"Fitz, you are so amazing to me. I am the luckiest girl in the world. I love you."

They began kissing again and it quickly became passionate. As they moved to the steps of the pool, Olivia sat back where the water just reached the top of breast. Fitz was kissing her neck and pushed her back easily where she laid back further and her sucked on her nipples. Olivia was getting more and more aroused.

"Babe, lets take this into the bedroom, I don't think it is a good idea to do this in the water. Not sure it is good for the babies."

Fitz looked at her and just said okay and they went to their bedroom, the doors were open to the outside and they could hear the waves crashing. They made love for hours. When Olivia was having her fourth orgasm she finally told him she couldn't take anymore. They fell asleep listening to the waves. Great first night of their honeymoon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of the honeymoon. Here is some more.**

**Again, I do not own Scandal or the characters and thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Fitz woke up and went and started breakfast. Once he was done making her egg white omelet and cut up some fruit he went into the bedroom and she was still sound asleep. He walked over to her side of the bed and woke her.

"Liv, I have made breakfast, you hungry?"

She mumbled some sort of no and that she wanted to sleep. He laughed and walked back out and went into the living room area. He started going over some work Cyrus sent him via email and before he knew it, it was almost noon and Olivia still hadn't got out of bed. He walked back into the bedroom to check on her and she was still covered up.

"Olivia, it is noon sweetheart, I think you need to get up and get something to eat." He rubbed her arm as he spoke to her.

She slowly looked up and looked into his eyes, "Fitz, I can't get up, I have tried. Go get the doctor, I think something is wrong." she then closed her eyes.

Fitz started yelling for someone to come. Tom came flying in the room and looked at Fitz.

"Yes Sir?"

"Please take the golf cart and go get the doctor something is wrong with Liv." He was lifting her head up to place it in his lap. He kept saying out loud 'don't you dare leave me Olivia. I can't live my life if you are not here.' He was so scared when the doctor arrived and felt her pulse.

"Mr. President, she has an okay pulse and that is good but we need to get her to the hospital to see what is going on, take some blood. There is no need to panic. Her pulse is good and she spoke to you correct?" Dr. Harris asked.

"Yes, she spoke but then went right back to sleep. What do you think this could be?" Fitz was so scared.

"I don't know, let's get her there and then we will go from there. Please calm down and things will be fine." The doctor called the hospital and let them know they were on the way and would need a secure area.

Once they got to the hospital and got her situated in a room they immediately took her blood. It was about an hour for the results to come back. When Dr. Harris walked in Fitz stood up but was still holding Olivia's hand.

"Mr. President, the first lady has severe anemia. What that means is that her iron levels have dropped way to low which explains the tiredness. We are going to put an IV in and start giving her some iron. The twins are sucking her iron supply from her body. It is no real problem, we caught it and once she gets this in her she will be fine. She will have to take a separate iron pill on top of her prenatal vitamins. You can quit panicking Mr. President, she is going to be fine."

Fitz took a deep breath and sat back down beside her. About an hour after the IV was put in she started stirring around in her bed and opened her eyes and looked like a totally different person than earlier.

"Hey" she said putting her hand on Fitz's head that happen to be laying on the side of her bed.

He looked up at her. "Hey you...you feeling better?"

"What happened Fitz? The last thing I remember was you talking to me about breakfast and I tried to get up but just didn't have the strength too."

"Liv, why didn't you call for me? I would have got the doctor to come sooner." He grabbed her hand.

She closed her eyes "I just thought I was still exhausted baby from everything of the last few days. Trust me if I knew it was bad I would have called the doctor myself." She put her hands on her stomach, "Oh god Fitz are the girls okay?"

"Yes honey, they are both fine. They are the reason your iron dropped so bad. You are going to have to take extra pills for your iron and the doctor said a little liver and beets in your diet will help." He smiled because he knew she would not like that.

"Liver Fitz, really?"

"That is what the doc said, but we can find some other food also. Whatever we need to do, we will do. By the way, I called your parents, they are on the way. I didn't know how bad it was so I just got them on the way." He looked at her.

"Fitz, this is our honeymoon and you are flying my parents here. Lord, what am I going to do with you?"

"Liv, I didn't know, I had to call them."

"I understand, you panicked and no one was here to help you. I know you Fitzgerald, we may need to get the doctor to check you out and see if your heart is alright." she said laughing.

"Very funny Mrs. Grant, but I was okay once I knew what was wrong and we could fix it." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Will I be able to leave today or am I stuck here overnight?" she asked.

"Let me go see if I can find Dr. Harris and ask him. I will be right back baby."

Fitz found the doctor, he came in and talked to Olivia and told her everything that Fitz had explained to her and that they would have to monitor her iron level for a little while but there was no cause for concern. He also said they could leave shortly and he had gotten her some iron supplements from the pharmacy at the hospital to last her the rest of the trip until she got back home.

They were back at the house a few hours later and a few hours after that her mother and father walked in.

"My baby, are you okay?" Loretta said going right up to her. Olivia was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Ma, yes I am fine. It is just my iron. Apparently these two girls like to take all of mine for themselves. Dr. Harris gave me some pills and I am going to be just fine. My husband over there overreacted as usual." she said pointing to Fitz.

"Well, I am glad he overreacted. I don't know what I would have done if he wouldn't have called and I found this out on the news. I would have never forgiven you or him." Loretta said looking between Fitz and Olivia.

"Okay Loretta, give the girl a break." Charles said walking towards Olivia. "So you have your parents on your honeymoon, how much are you loving that?" He laughed.

"Charles, Loretta, there is an empty house a few hundred feet away and you are welcome to stay there the rest of the time we are here. You will just need to get groceries for the time." Fitz said calling Tom on his phone to let him know the Pope's would be staying the rest of the week to please go open the house for them.

"So do you two want to stay for dinner? I am sure my lovely wife will enjoy that. We are having liver and onions and some pickled beets." Fitz said smiling.

"You got jokes Grant? We will not be eating that. I am getting hungry though babe. What about we go out to a nice restaurant. You think we can do that?" Olivia said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Liv, you were just released from the hospital. I think it will be best if we stay in tonight. I will send out for something. Once you have a day that you don't sleep fifteen hours then we may go out to a nice restaurant." He looked at her hoping she wouldn't be to disappointed.

"I have to agree, you need to take it easy for a couple of days." Charles said looking at her and touching her shoulder.

"So, my father is taking sides with my husband. I never thought I would see this." She laughed. "Okay, we stay in tonight. These babies are craving some chicken and pineapple. Would you call where we had the luau last night and get them to send some. Mom, you are not going to believe how good this chicken is." Olivia got up and started to walk into the kitchen.

"Olivia, what are you doing." Fitz said looking at her with crazy eyes.

"I am getting me something to drink Fitz, what does it look like?"

"You sit down, tell me what you need. I will get up and get it."

"I am perfectly capable of fixing myself something to drink. You don't have to watch me and do everything for me. I am okay. See." She started to turn around like she was dancing. But when she stopped she felt dizzy. All three jumped up and were at her side within seconds. "Maybe not enough to dance. She said as he grabbed her by the waist."

"I would say so Liv. Now sit your butt down on that couch." Fitz said but she could tell there was a little frustration in his voice.

After dinner Loretta and Charles said good night and made their way to the house. Once Olivia and Fitz were in the bedroom getting ready for bed she asked him if he was okay.

"Sure. Why do you ask?" He said pulling up his pajama pants.

"you seemed a little agitated earlier and during dinner."

"Liv, I am fine. I just want you to start realizing that you can't do what you are use to doing. Your body is changing and we don't know how it will continue to react the further you get into the pregnancy. I just want you to take it easy and after today and even the scare when we first found out, I don't think you should go back to work and carry on First Lady duties." He pulled down the covers and looked at her.

"Fitz, I know you were scared today but you can't make me sit still because what might happen. Yes, my body is changing but I can't just sit around. That is not who you married and you know it."

"I know who I married Olivia and she happens to also be carrying my children not just hers and today I was beyond scared. All I thought was I was in the other room doing work and you were in here suffering. That is not a good feeling." They were both sitting up in the bed.

Olivia moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "Baby, I am sorry you were so worried and I will take better care of myself and listen to my body more. I know these are your children too and I will do my best to keep them in here as long as I can. Trust me, these two girls are my first priority. I promise." She kissed him on the shoulder then moved so she could kiss his lips.

As they broke apart he looked at her. "Don't think you can get out of this by doing that."

"Doing what?" she said blinking her eyes up at him. She then moved up and straddled him. "Doing this Mr. Grant." she started kissing him again and then moved down to his neck.

"Liv, stop right now. You have had a long day and time to get some sleep."

"Fitz, I have slept enough for two days, I am feeling good and I want to kiss on you...here." She touched his chest and then moved her lips to kiss him. "and here" she said moving further down until she was at the top of his pajamas.

"Olivia, we can't."

"Oh but we can." She moved her hands and rubbed his now growing erection. She then started to move his pajamas down along with his boxers and threw them down on the floor. Before he could say another word she had taken him in her mouth and was moving up and down.

"I don't think...oh god that feels so good Liv." She started to move a little faster until she could tell he couldn't take much more. She moved up his waist and chest again until she was back to his lips. She then reached behind her and slowly placed herself on top of him and slid down.

"Liv." Before he could say anything else she put her finger on his lips for him to not speak. She rocked back and forth on him. She was first going slow and then once she was getting close she started moving faster. She had her hands resting on his chest and his were holding her hips.

"You feel amazing Fitz, I could never get tired of this." She moved one of his hands from her hip and placed it on her breast. "Keep doing that love. I am so close." A few minutes later she was exploding and as she rode her orgasm out on him he soon followed thrusting inside of her.

After talking for a couple hours more they both fell asleep with their legs and arms intertwined.

They were startled awake by a knock on the door. It was still dark outside so Fitz grabbed his pants off the floor and put them on as he walked to the door.

"Mr. President, there is a call for you on the secure line from Mr. Beene." Tom said handing him the phone.

"Cy, what is it?" By this time Olivia had made her way into the living room and said hello to Tom.

"Sorry to wake you Mrs. Grant." he smiled at her when he said her name and she knew why. He always looked out for them and told her one night that he would be happy when he said Mrs. Grant again that it would be her he said it to.

Fitz hung up the phone and handed it back to Tom. "Tom, in a few hours I need you to go to the airport and pick up my son. He should be here in about three or four hours. Once he is here you bring him right to me. Do not take any other agents with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, see you later in the morning." Tom let himself out and Fitz was walking around the living room saying all kinds of stuff to himself.

"Fitz, what is wrong? Why is Teddy on his way here in the middle of the night?" Olivia looked scared when Fitz finally looked up at her.

"My son decided to start a fight at a bar and beat some guy up, who is now in the hospital."

"Oh God Fitz" she went to her purse and grabbed her phone and immediately called Abby and told her what she knew.

'Olivia,what are you doing? Wait until Teddy gets here and we find out what is going on. I don't want you on this, we are suppose to be on our honeymoon."

"Fitz, I know you think this will wait but you better believe someone is already at the hospital trying to get an interview with whoever Teddy fought and there are pictures that will hit the newspaper first thing." I am not doing anymore until Teddy gets here, but Abby knows what to do there. She will handle it." Let's just try and relax until Teddy get here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, let's see what Teddy has been up to.**

**I do not own Scandal**

**Chapter 19**

Fitz told Olivia to go back to bed. He was going to wait up for Teddy to get there. Olivia said that she would wait with him but the look he gave her actually scared her.

"Fitz, I think of that child as my own so don't give me that look." She started to walk towards him.

"Olivia, go to bed! I don't want you to be in this. I need to talk to MY son when he gets here." Fitz raised his voice slightly and his face was red.

Olivia was standing there and couldn't believe that their night had turned into this. "Fitzgerald, I am going to let you raising your voice at me go because I know you are upset and you don't know what Teddy has done or what is going to happen. That being said if you continue to speak to me like that you will be going to stay in another house the remainder of our honeymoon. I am your wife and I love Teddy, so if I can help him or you in any way I am going to do that."

"That's just it Olivia, you are going to want to fix it. I don't want you to be involved. I want to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon once he gets here and I figure out what happened. I need you to go back to bed, please." Fitz wasn't even looking at her.

"Fine Fitz, if that is what you want that is fine. I am going to go in the bedroom and leave you to deal with this. But before I do I am going to say one more thing, I pretty much think the honeymoon is over. I am so mad at you but can't say what I want to say because I don't want you even more made and take it out on OUR son when he gets here. Yes, I may not have given birth to him but I was with him when you and Mellie were fighting in the other room talking to him trying to drown out your yelling. I helped him with his homework when we were on a bus to somewhere and you were surrounded with files and people telling you what to say and do. I was the one that comforted him when he got his heartbroken the first time and told him that there are plenty of girls that will come in his life because you and Mellie were out being the happy couple. So, Fitzgerald if he wants to talk to me when he gets here you tell him where I am." She started walking towards the bedroom when he called out to her.

"Liv, I am sorry. I just..."

"No, you don't get to apologize to me and me run to you this time and say okay and forgive you. You need to think about things before you speak sometimes. I will be up but I suggest you find a blanket and pillow to sleep with because you WILL NOT be sleeping in the bed with me tonight." She kept walking and slammed the door once she was on the other side and started to cry.

Fitz just stood there and couldn't think of what to do. Should he go after her knowing that she will be furious if he did or just let her cool off and apologize again later. He started to walk to the bedroom when he heard the door open and close, then Teddy walked in.

"Dad, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen or to have to interrupt you honeymoon." Teddy was looking down at his feet when Fitz walked up to him.

"Son, tell me what happened. How in the world would you keep hitting someone and them end up in the hospital? I don't understand it at all, it's not like you to do anything like that." Fitz said motioning for him to sit down in the living room.

"Some of my friends and I went down to this local bar, Dad we were not drinking. Another classmate is in this band and they were playing there so we wanted to check it out. We had been there about an hour when these older guys started saying stuff about you, me and even Liv. Where is Liv by the way?" Teddy asked.

Trying to keep on track and avoid the question about Olivia, Fitz told him to keep going on with what happened.

Teddy shook his head and continued, "Anyway, this guy kept on saying all kinds of crap that you are a terrible President, I act like I own the place and the thing that got me real upset was he said..."Teddy hesitated and shook his head.

"What Teddy, what did he say?"

"Dad, he said that he hopes the girls are really yours and that Olivia didn't run around on you like Mom did, then he said I wasn't your son." Teddy was looking at his father questioning it almost.

Fitz took a deep breath and looked at Teddy. "Son, you are my son in every way. Who is this kid anyway?"

"I don't know Dad, I know his father does work in congress but his last name is Crowder or Crider, something like that. Why would he say that?"

"Theodore, you know your Mom and I have had problems since the first start of our relationship and yes, she stepped out on our marriage long before I was involved with Olivia. That being said, you are my biological son and I don't want you to ever think you are not. If you want to get tested we can just to put your mind at ease." Fitz said moving to his son and placing his hand on top of his head.

Teddy looked up at Fitz, "Dad is there a chance that the girls are not yours? He seemed to know a lot about Olivia and her previous relationship with the Senator. That's when I started to hit him, he kept going on and on about does your step mom call out the senator's name when screwing your father. I couldn't take it anymore Dad."

Just as he finished Olivia had walked into the room. She had been listening and wanted to address this herself. When she walked in, she looked at Fitz who was looking around like how does he answer this.

"Hey sweetie, I heard you in here." Olivia said leaning down to kiss his forehead. "These girls are your fathers, I don't know who this ass was but he was just spitting out things that he heard from around. I did have a relationship with the Senator but your sisters are yours. I am really sorry you went through all of this tonight. Not easy being the President's son is it? Not to easy being his wife either." Olivia gave that jab purposely and shot a look at Fitz. "Teddy, people are going to always poke at you because of who you are. You can't let your temper overtake you like it did because you, whether you like it or not, are to be an example for other children. I love you and I will talk to you in the morning, well, later this morning."

Olivia leaned back down to kiss his forehead one more time.

"Thank you Liv, I love you too." Teddy said standing up to hug her.

Olivia looked at Fitz as she and Teddy hugged. She could see he was hurt by her comment earlier and the argument they had earlier.

"I will leave you to boys alone to finish talking."

Fitz and Teddy talked through everything and said they would call the hospital in the morning to check on the boy Teddy hit. Fitz showed Teddy to the spare room and got him settled then he made his way to his room. When he got to the door he knocked but didn't hear anything. He went in and saw Olivia sitting up reading her book.

"Can I come in?" He said looking at her but she didn't look up.

"What do you need Fitz?" she said coldly still not looking up at him.

"Liv, I am truly sorry about what I said and how I acted earlier. You are every bit Teddy's parent and what you said to him was great. Thank you for loving him like you do." He was making his way towards the bed. "Liv, can you please look at me?"

She put her book down on her lap and looked up at him taking a deep breath. He just stood there saying nothing.

"What Fitz, I am looking at you." by this time she was moving her hands up in the air.

"Olivia, please forgive me. I was an ass and I apologize for belittling your relationship with Teddy." Fitz was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Okay Fitz, you are forgiven but I am not forgetting this. You really hurt me speaking to me like that and about our family." Olivia said as she put her book on the side table and pulled the covers up.

"Again, I am sorry."

"Fine Fitz, I am going to get a couple of hours of sleep before my parents get here for brunch. Please turn off the light when you leave." She turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"Liv, will you please let me sleep here with you. We can't sleep separate, it's our honeymoon and we have only spent one night apart in the past five months." He was scooting closer to her.

"Fitzgerald, you can sleep in here but on your side, do not touch me." she slapped her hand down behind her pushing the covers underneath her.

Fitz just turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about his son has hit someone and put them in the hospital and now his wife is telling him not to touch her. He laughed to himself that this is a great honeymoon.

The next thing Olivia heard was Fitz in the shower and she turned to look at the time. It was a little after eight. She had to use the restroom so she walked in and Fitz was just coming out and wrapped his towel around him.

"I need to use the restroom, would you mind getting dressed in the bedroom?" Olivia was leaning on the sink counter.

Fitz just looked at her with his long face and walked by her to grab his shirt and boxers that were sitting on the vanity seat. "Sure Liv, whatever you want."

Once he closed the door she used the restroom and jumped in the shower. She hated treating him like this but she couldn't help it, he was getting on her last nerve acting like he has been. Once she was done in the shower she walked out into the bedroom not thinking Fitz would still be in there but he was sitting in one of the chairs with his head propped in his hand with his eyes closed. When he heard Olivia moving around the room getting her clothes out he looked up. There she stood half naked getting dressed and not looking or talking to him. He couldn't take it anymore and just got up and walked out and shut the door. Olivia turned to look at the door and pulled her shirt on and sat down on the bed. She thought she could have at least said good morning to him in the bathroom. She made her way through the house and to the kitchen. She didn't see Fitz anywhere. All of a sudden Teddy walked in scratching his head.

"Hey Liv, good morning. Do you need help getting breakfast ready?"

"Actually sweetie, we are going to eat a late breakfast. My parents are here staying in another house and they will be here around eleven. I can fix you something real quick to tide you over if you want. Do you know where your father is?"

Teddy sat down at the bar "No Liv, I can wait. I thought Dad was still in the bedroom. When did your Mom and Dad get here and on your honeymoon?"

"Long story Ted, long story." she said laughing.

Just then Fitz walked in from outside.

"Glad to see you are up and about Teddy. I just got off the phone with Cyrus, the boy you hit has a broken nose and two teeth knocked out but he is back home. He is Jack Crider, son of congressman Henry Crider. Cyrus is putting a call into him to see if they are pressing charges or anything. Hopefully not and it was not front page news in D.C., but it did make the paper that President's son in bar fight. Said something about you being underage and in a bar. Cyrus is emailing it to me. All in all I don't think it is too bad. Hope you have learned something from all of this." Fitz said rubbing his sons head.

Teddy just told his Dad thank you and he noticed Olivia hadn't even turned around when Fitz was talking about everything.

"I think I am going to go run and get in the shower before we eat." Teddy left the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with anything Olivia?" Fitz asked as he poured himself some orange juice.

"Thank you but I have it covered. Not much to do." still not looking at him when she spoke.

"Are you feeling okay physically this morning?" He was hoping she would look at him but still didn't.

"Feeling good. I already took my iron pill this morning along with my other vitamins."

All he said was glad she was feeling good and he walked out of the house again. When she heard the sliding glass door close she looked up and watched him walk down to the beach through the kitchen window. She felt terrible, she was short with him and never looked up at him. She knew her husband, he was dying inside the way she had been acting towards him. She was cutting up some fruit when Teddy walked back in.

"Teddy, will you finish cutting this up? I am going to walk down to the beach with your Dad" Olivia handed him the knife.

Teddy watched as Olivia made her way down to Fitz and he knew something was off with them two. They are usually touching or smiling at each other and this morning there was none of that.

Olivia reached Fitz on the beach and walked and stood beside him looking out into the ocean.

"Fitz, I .." but before she could say anything he cut her off.

"Olivia, I don't want to go another round with you. I get it, you are upset with me and I am giving you space and trying not to crowd you so please don't yell at me this morning again." He didn't look at her as he spoke either, just looked out into the water like she was doing.

She felt even worse. She started to speak again but before she could he started again.

"You didn't even look at me this morning, all morning. Olivia, that is our thing, no matter how mad we are or even when we are happy, we still look at each other and share the emotions without speaking. You couldn't even look at me." Fitz turned on his heels and started to walk further down the beach away from the house.

"Stop walking Fitz." she said and he turned around and saw she had tears in her eyes.

He slowly walked back to her but didn't touch her.

"I am not going to apologize for what I said concerning Teddy but I am going to apologize for the way I have treated you. There is no excuse for me acting like that and sorry I hurt you." She was reaching for his hand.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I am sorry baby, I am so so sorry." He pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips then put his forehead to hers.

Teddy was still looking out the window when Mr. and Mrs. Pope walked in. Loretta walked over to Teddy and said hello, she wasn't expecting to see him. When she looked out the window to see what he was looking at she asked what was going on. She could tell something was going on. Teddy looked at her.

"It may have something to do with me crashing in on their honeymoon in the middle of the night. I don't know, they weren't really talking to each other earlier." Teddy look at Loretta.

"Why are you here Teddy? Something happen?" she looked at him.

Teddy told her all that had happened and he got a little lecture from her. About the time she was done Fitz and Olivia had walked back in.

"Good morning you two" Olivia said to her Mom and Dad. "How did you sleep?"

Loretta and Charles said good morning back and said how amazing it was hearing the water last night. Then Loretta said that Teddy would be coming to their house after brunch and staying with them the rest of the time they were here.

"You need to have the house to yourself Dad." Teddy went with what Loretta said even though they hadn't talked about it. "I would like to go into town today and look around, what are the plans for you all today?" looking at his Dad and Olivia.

"That actually sounds like fun. Do you think we can get away with that Fitz?" Olivia said looking at Fitz.

"I think we can do that. We will have to take more agents with us but I think we can get out and do a little shopping. I think that will make my lovely wife very happy." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Okay, let's eat and get going. You all know I love to shop and I need a new bathing suit. I tried mine on last night and it didn't fit. These girls are pushing me out of all my clothes." Olivia said rubbing her stomach.

After they ate, they were getting ready and also asked if Dr. Harris and his wife wanted to go with them. They would never tell the President no, so once they were ready they made their way to meet up with everyone at the house. Secret service went over a few things since they would be out in the open and not in a secure area and they were on the way to do some shopping.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks again for all your reviews, it is greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own Scandal or the characters.**

**Chapter 20**

Everyone was walking the wonderful streets in Hawaii looking in little Mom and Pop stores. They were all pretty much sticking together going in and out of the shops. Olivia had finally found one that carried decent bathing suits. She and Fitz made their way in and the others went on to the next store. Olivia was shopping around the store and found a couple to try on. Everyone was gathering around Fitz asking for autographs and as always he tried to get to as many as possible. Once he made it back to the dressing room in the store he went in the room with Olivia to sit down while she tried on what she found.

The first one was a one piece that had bottoms that fit right under her pregnant belly with a tank top sort of top that barely covered her belly. She walked around looking in the mirror and then asked Fitz what her thought.

"I think you look great baby. Do you like it?"

"I don't like anything right now Fitz but I need something, can't go skinny dipping on the beach." she said annoyed.

Fitz stood up and walked to the others she had hanging up and picked up a two piece she had brought in. "Try this black and pink one on. I think this will look great on you." Fitz had been checking emails when she put the first one on and wasn't paying attention, this time she undressed and started to put the suit on Fitz had picked out and he watched her. It was one of the sexiest things he saw. His pregnant wife standing naked in front of him trying on bathing suits. He moved towards her and placed his hands on her belly. "Liv, you look amazing. I can't believe you are almost six months pregnant. I know you feel like you are huge but believe me, you look breathtaking." He smiled and kissed her.

"Fitz, you are my husband, you have to say that. I love my bump but it is getting to be very difficult to move and find things that I like on me. Now move it so I can try this one on for you." she poked him in the stomach.

"Let me help you Liv." Fitz bent down to place the bottoms so she could step into them. As he was pulling them up he drug his hands up her legs slowly. He got them all the way up and squezzed her butt and looked up at her and smiled. Olivia had been watching him the whole time feeling tingles going through her body.

"You better stop that right now." Olivia said pulling his hair a little on his head. She put the top on and again looked at herself in the mirror, her stomach sticking out and she just let out a breath.

Fitz went up behind her and placed his arms around her. "I love this one, it shows off that growing stomach of yours and looks good on your ass." He laughed and gave her a little slap.

"I don't know, so you don't think it is showing too much. You know if we are photograhed I don't want the world to see too much of me."

"Olivia Grant, you are pregnant and you look phenomenal. Show it off." Fitz moved to her again and pressed up against her back. He had gotten an erection and was pressing it against her back. "You see what you do to me." He kissed her neck and moved his hands down her body.

"Fitzgerald, stop. We are in a public place and in a dressing room."

"Livvie, there are two secret service men standing outside this door and no one is going to come in here." He was moving his hands down to take her bottoms off. "I can't help that my wife is so hot that I feel the need to touch her all the time." He let out a little laugh.

Olivia was smiling and when he was done pulling the bottoms off he went and untied the top and threw it to the bench where he had thrown the bottoms.

"Fitz, we can't do this here. It is very inappropriate." Olivia moved to get dressed.

As Fitz walked up behind her, he took her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Let's be inappropriate." By now he had moved his hands down to her sex and started to rub her clitoris. With that sensation she started moving her ass into him and feeling his erection.

"Sit on the bench Liv." Olivia made her way to the bench. Once sitting Fitz pulled her to the edge and he got on his knees in front of her and started to lick her. She was trying not to make any noise but some small moans came out and she could feel Fitz smiling as he still sucked and licked on her.

"Oh God, you are so good at that." She was moving back and forth into him whispering all kinds of things low enough for only him to hear. "Yes, right there baby." She was cumming her next breath.

She stayed sitting for a moment and Fitz grabbed his hankerchief and cleaned her up. He grabbed her clothes and started to help her get dressed.

"Mr. President, um, you still have an issue around your waist and as much as I love looking at it, I don't think the public needs to see it." Olivia said pointing to his erection.

"Give me a minute and I will be good. But later tonight, you owe me one." He said laughing.

"I could take care of that but we all know you can't be quiet." Olivia smiled up at him as she grabbed her things.

After about five minutes they walked out and went to buy the suit. They caught up with everyone else and decided to stay out and find a place to have dinner. Once they found a place to eat and security was cleared they all had dinner and Fitz was relaxed and Olivia loved seeing this side of him. She knew that she needed to do the same, their little fun in the dressing room earlier made her realize that she needed to enjoy every part of her life. She started to smile thinking about it and her mother noticed.

"Olivia, what are you smiling at over there?" Loretta said smiling back.

Olivia looked up and caught her mothers eyes. "Just thinking about all of this. I am on my honeymoon, have the most important people in my life here besides my OPA people and I couldn't be happier. And even though this is my honeymoon and my parents, son and doctor are here, this has been the happiest I have been ever."

Fitz grabbed her hand off the table and squezzed it, then pulled it up to his lips and kissed it. Loretta lifted her wine glass to make a toast to Olivia and Fitz and as she was speaking Fitz looked at Olivia and mouthed he loved her and she smiled back at him. She was having such a good time listening to everyone she didn't want it to end. All of a sudden Fitz felt her jerk and looked at her, she was looking down at her stomach.

"Liv, you okay?" Fitz asked and everyone started looking in Olivia's direction.

"I think the babies just moved, like really moved. I feel like a foot or something is sticking out?" Everyone was laughing.

Fitz told everyone of the story when she first was pregnant and he proposed and she swore she felt them move and they were only about the size of a pea.

"Okay Fitz, you were right. That time wasn't a move, but this was." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and Fitz felt it too. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He just felt one of his girls kick and he was looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She was glowing. She had been showing that pregnancy glow but in that moment she was just beaming. Her mom had made her way over saying that she wanted to feel one of her granddaughters kicking. She put her hand on Olivia and sure enough about a minute later she felt it too. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the moment with Olivia.

They were making their way back to their houses after dinner. It was about a forty five minute drive and Olivia was exhausted. She was leaning on Fitz and drifted off to sleep while everyone chatted about the days events. Fitz said that he had a yacht rented for tomorrow to take he and Olivia to another island for an overnight stay, he was hoping she was alseep because he wanted it to be a surprise. He then said that he arranged for them to come along but just on another boat if they would like to go.

Charles spoke first "I would love to go but I don't want to impose on you and Olivia more than we already have, this is your honeymoon after all."

"Sir, I appreciate that and I do love my alone time with Olivia but I know that she would like for you to come with us. It will be about a two hour boat ride and we will have an outdoor meal on the island once we get there with fireworks at the end of dinner. I hope she will be surprised." He said looking down at her.

They arrived at Dr. Harris' house to drop them off and Olivia woke up as everyone was saying ther goodnights. "Oh goodness, I can't believe I fell asleep. Goodnight Dr. Harris, Leah. Thanks for coming today." Olivia was straightening up looking at Fitz.

Once they got to their house, Loretta, Charles and Teddy walked towards their house and said goodnight. They got in the house and Olivia went to the kitchen to fix herself something to drink.

"Liv, I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Fitz was reaching around her waist and placed his hands on her stomach. He then told her about tomorrow's events and she was smiling at him.

"You are so good to me. Now, I believe earlier today I said I would owe you one for that hot love in the dressing room. So, get in that bedroom and take off those clothes Mr. President." She said pushing him in the direction of their bedroom.

They made love for hours until she told him that she couldn't take anymore. Her back had been hurting all day but she didn't say anything to him until they were laying there and it was hurting more.

"Liv, why didn't you say something, we didn't have to have sex. Do you think a back rub or a hot bath will help?" He was sitting up on his side looking at her.

Olivia looked up at him and touched his face. "I didn't say anything because it is just what comes with the territory. A bath and a back rub sounds nice. How about this, we take a bath and you can rub my back when we get out. I would love a bath leaning against my husband for a little while." She got up walking to the bathroom.

"I will get it ready, you sit." Fitz said pointing to Olivia.

"Um...I need to use the restroom Fitz, didn't you see me drink that big glass of juice before this all happened?" Olivia was swirling her hands in the air around the bed and Fitz laughed.

"I can come in there while you use the bathroom Olivia. I mean, you are my wife, my head has been down there where all that action happens. You don't have to shut the door and make me leave if I am in there." Fitz was smiling at her.

Olivia crossed her arms. "There is no way in hell Fitzgerald that I will let you be in the bathroom while I am using it. That is not okay in my book. I don't care if you have been down there giving me the best pleasure of my life, there are just some things that people...meaning me, will not share."

Fitz sat down on the bed laughing. "Best pleasure of your life huh? I will remember that the next time you get crazy, I can use the line that you can't be mad at me since I give you the best pleasure of your life." Olivia rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

They were sitting in the tub Olivia was sitting in between Fitz's legs leaning back onto his chest when he asked if she ever dreamed this life would be possible. That they were here married and having not only one baby but two.

Olivia turned her head up so she could look into his eyes. "I never thought I would be this happy ever. I did dream of it and every dream I had, you were the man I was married to and the father of my children. Now, in that dream I wasn't having two at once but I think it is amazing that we are having twins. To me it is our life, crazy and always more than we bargained for." She reached up to kiss his lips and asked him the same question.

"My every thought has always been of you, me and Teddy. I wanted kids with you but never thought it was possible because of your life and job and of course me being President. That is why when you told me you were pregnant I turned the plane around and came to you. This here...me, you, Teddy and now my girls are more than I could have ever dreamed." Fitz was rubbing her belly as he spoke.

They were back in the bed and Olivia was turned on her side and Fitz was rubbing her back as promised. Once he was done and she was relaxed fully she turned over and rested her head on his chest and they drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**You all are really amazing! Thanks again for all your reviews, it is greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own Scandal or the characters.**

**Chapter 21**

Fitz woke up the next morning very early. He had to get a lot of work done before they left on their overnight trip. He had ordered breakfast and had already eaten by the time Olivia woke up. She walked into the living room area and said good morning leaning in to give him a kiss.

"How long have you been up? It is only nine."

"Good morning beautiful, I have been up since about six. Had some work that needed to get done and sent back to Cyrus before we leave this afternoon. Breakfast is on the counter if you are hungry. I ate earlier. I wasn't sure how long you were going to sleep this morning." Fitz said looking back down at his emails.

Olivia walked over to the counter and was picking over the food. She had her mouth full when she saw a picture flash on Fitz's screen of them yesterday walking around in town and couldn't say anything. She just walked over and moved so she could read the headline. This is not the same President of a year ago. She began to read the article out loud after chewing her fruit up. It stated that he looked happy and strolling hand in hand with his new wife. It then went on about Teddy being shipped to them on their honeymoon after his bar fight and so on. It wasn't a terrible article.

"I look like I am ready to deliver in that picture, not only six months along. Fitz, what am I going to do the next few months? I am only going to get bigger and bigger."

"Liv, you need to stop worrying about that. You are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen. You can't even tell you are pregnant from the back so I need you to quit thinking about it like that. Plus you are carrying two children in there." He said pointing at her stomach.

Olivia smiled and went to eat some more fruit. "What time do we leave today for our boat ride and overnight stay?"

"First baby, it is a yacht, not just a boat. We leave a two so you have all morning to relax. I have about another hour or two of work to get done. It was a busy day in Washington and Cyrus sent me about forty different things to take care of."

"You need help with anything, bounce anything off of me?" Olivia said as she made her way to sit down beside him.

"No, just same old stuff. Republicans and Democrats not getting along. Putting out small fires. But I would like to get it all done before we leave so you and I can have nothing to do on the yacht but enjoy it all."

Olivia moved to give him another kiss and got up to make her way back to their bedroom.

"It is a shame that you have work to do Mr. President, I was going to go take a swim in my new bathing suit and was hoping you could join me." Fitz looked up at her because she was definitely using a seductive voice. What he saw was her walking towards the bedroom taking her shirt off and having nothing on but a pair of lacy panties.

"You don't play fair Mrs. Grant, I have to get this done so I can be all yours later." He yelled at her as she continued walking. "Damn it, to hell with it." He ran after her after throwing his laptop on the couch. She started screaming as she ran to the bedroom. He reached her in no time and picked her up and got her to the bed. They were both laughing at each other like teenagers. Fitz ran his hand up and down her thighs.

"I love you Olivia. You are the most wonderful person in the world and I love that I can say you are my wife."

Olivia looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you more that I could ever explain in words Fitz. You truly are a dream come true to me. I fall more and more in love with you everyday, which I didn't think was possible." They just stayed in that position on the bed for almost an hour just talking. He would rub her belly, her thighs and then moved up to rub her breast that had been exposed the whole time they were lying on the bed. He looked at her, she had her eyes closed and he moved to take her nipple in his mouth. Her back arched immediately and a moan came out of her mouth. They made love again like it was their first time. Olivia whispered I love you over and over again in his ear as he showed such tenderness to her. She had fallen asleep and he hated to get up but he needed to finish up his work. He covered her up and went back into the living room after a quick shower.

It was about noon when he went to wake her up but she wasn't in the bed. He heard the shower going and her walked into the bathroom.

"Finally up Love, did you sleep well? Glad you got a nap in." He said as he was packing up his toothbrush and razor.

"I think I needed that nap, I have a feeling it may be a long night. I packed my bag already. Do you want to put your stuff in my bag? It is in there on the bed babe."

"Sure I can do that, I am only taking a bathing suit and another outfit. We will be back tomorrow before dinner. Do you need me to get anything else ready for you?" He said as he opened up the shower to look at her. She was shaving her legs and Fitz smiled.

"No, I have everything I need other than my toothbrush but I will pack that once I am done. Just put your stuff by the bag. I will pack it." Olivia didn't want him to see the surprise she had packed. Since they have been on their honeymoon she hasn't really had any sexy nighty on and she wanted to give him a little show. She had ordered it before the wedding and tried it on quickly earlier to make sure it still fit before she packed it.

They were both ready to go and were waiting for the car to come pick them up when everyone arrived at the house. Loretta told them that she had seen some dolphins this morning on the beach and was hoping she would see more on the way to the island. She was smiling in excitement. Fitz looked at her, telling her he hoped they did to. They had made it to the dock and they were getting on their yacht and the rest of them went and got on theirs. They were out to sea about thirty minutes when Olivia and Fitz made it to the top to look out at everything.

"This is beyond beautiful. I can't believe how gorgeous all of this is." Olivia said grabbing Fitz's hand and walking to the edge to look down into the water. It was crystal clear and they saw a few turtles and she laughed like a kid in amazement. She shook a little.

"Are you cold Liv?" Fitz asked wrapping his arm around her.

"A little just when a gust of wind catches me. Other than that it is wonderful." They made their way to sit down and he kept his arm around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Let me go grab a thin blanket for you." Fitz got up and walked into the cabin. He told one of the staff to bring him a beer and Olivia a glass of tea.

He was back outside and sat where she could put her feet up and on him and cover her legs and started rubbing her feet under the blanket. She closed her eyes and put her head back on the cushion.

"That feels so good Fitz, my feet have been hurting and I could let you do that for hours." She picked her head up to look at him and smiled. Just then their drinks arrived. "A beer babe, wow. That is different for you to be drinking. Usually you have a scotch."

"Felt like a beer kind of day." Smiling at her.

Olivia put her head back down as Fitz continued to rub her feet. He then moved to where her legs were on him and he moved his hand up her leg. Again, she lifted her head and looked at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Olivia said looking at him.

"I believe I am rubbing up my wife's legs." Olivia had on a long flowy skirt that was very Island appropriate with a tank top that barely covered her stomach. As he made his way further up her legs she was getting chills and it wasn't from the wind.

"Fitz, stop. We are outside in the open and my parents are on a boat practically beside us and if I know my father, he has binoculars out looking around at everything and I am sure he will look over here a couple of times." She had squeezed her legs together stopping his hand from moving further up.

"Well, if that is the case, maybe you should try not to jerk and look like someone is rubbing up your legs." Fitz moved his hand so she would release the grip on his hand. He started moving his hand again up her legs and she put her head back down. He had finally made it to her sex. All of the rubbing she was already wet with anticipation knowing that her wonderful husband wouldn't be able to stop at just rubbing up her legs. He slowly moved her panties to the side and rubbed up and down her. She moved and he stopped. She looked up at him. "Don't move, I am about to make you cum on my fingers and I don't want anyone to know. So no moving and no noise." Fitz said as he started to move his fingers again. With her head back down she was biting her lip to not make any noise. He was rubbing her clit with his thumb when her slid his middle finger inside of her. She jerked a little and he stopped again. "Sorry, keep going, you feel so good. I will try not to move." Olivia said not picking her head up or opening her eyes but Fitz could see she was smiling. He moved another finger inside of her and began to move them faster and faster. He was getting into it and trying not to show what his fingers where doing just in case someone did happen to look at them. He felt her move slightly grinding into his fingers and he knew she was close to cumming. "Remember, no noise Olivia. No one is to know what I am doing to you. No one is to know that your husbands fingers are bringing you such pleasure. No one is to know that in a moment you will be exploding all of my fingers." As he was talking she began to grind harder. A minute later she was biting her lip as she came all over his fingers and he continued to move them as she pulsated around them. Once she was done he gently moved her panties back to cover her and moved his fingers to his mouth. She was looking up at him by now smiling. "Sweet taste as always." he smiled back at her.

"You are a mess Fitzgerald. I need to go to the cabin and clean up before we get to the island." She moved the blanket away and moved to sit in his lap. "That was amazing baby. I will return the favor later but not out here." She kissed his lips and got up to go change.

About twenty minutes after Olivia had returned upstairs they were anchoring down and about to get on the smaller boat to go ashore. Fitz helped her into the boat and they made their way. There was snorkeling gear on the island waiting for them. They ladies stayed on the beach sun bathing and the guys made their way from the beach to go snorkel. They were out about an hour when Fitz came up out of the water. Olivia happen to be looking out and as he was coming out of the water and before she knew it she said aloud 'Lord have Mercy.' Her mother looked up and smiled.

"He is just a man baby, just a man." Loretta laughed.

"Yes he is but look at him, that is my husband." Olivia started to get up and walk towards him. "Um, sweetie, you better be glad we are on this Island alone because I would be so jealous if any other women saw you looking like this coming out of the water."

Fitz hugged her and threw his gear down. "Come in the water with me a little, it isn't that rough so you will be fine and I will hold your hand." He grabbed her hand as they made their way into the water. Loretta hollered out to Fitz to be careful with her baby and grand-babies out in that water.

Fitz and Olivia were in the water and Liv had her legs wrapped around Fitz's waist has the smooth waves moved them up and down. They kissed and talked and were in bliss.

"I think I like this, being out here. No phone, no Ipads or laptops to look at emails. This is beautiful and so is my wife." Fitz said again kissing her.

"Well, I know the babies like the water, they have calmed down since we have been out here. They have started moving more and more and it is wild feeling it. Last night it woke me up when they were kicking." Olivia said moving one of her arms from around Fitz's neck to rub her belly.

"I think they will keep moving more and more until they have no more room to Liv." Fitz noticed the dinner being set up. "babe, we need to get out and get dried off for dinner." He said pointing towards the beach.

Dinner was set up and it was a lot of traditional Hawaiian food that everyone loved. Everyone was getting a little intoxicated except of course Olivia when the fireworks started. They were beautiful and Olivia went and sat on Fitz's lap as they started. They were going off over the water and it was a spectacular sight. The night was ending and they went to get back in the small boat to take them back to each of their yachts. Fitz and Olivia were standing outside when some music started coming on and they started to dance. It was loud enough that the other boat could hear and everyone walked out onto their deck and watched Fitz and Olivia swaying to the music. Fitz was whispering his love for her in her ear and when her noticed everyone watching. "We have an audience baby." He spun her around so she could see everyone watching.

"Should we take a bow?" She laughed.

Loretta was wrapped in Charles' arms and looked up to him and they smiled at each other. They knew what kind of love that was that Fitz and Olivia shared and it made tears come to Loretta's eyes as she looked at her husband. Charles kissed her lightly on the lips and they made their way back inside.

"Fitz, I believe I told you that I would repay you the favor from our little rendezvous earlier and I am ready to pay up. Give me about twenty minutes and make your way down to our cabin so you can collect." She turned, slapped him on his ass and walked away but before she went in she turned around one more time and gave him a wink. Fitz thought to himself that he didn't know if he could wait twenty minutes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Gladiators are the BEST! Thanks for all the love and advice.**

**I do not own Scandal but it does own me!**

**Chapter 22**

Olivia had been dressed and ready for Fitz when he walked in. She had bought this fire red babydoll that had black silk ribbon along the edges. It cupped her breast, it was a little tight in that area but made her breast look amazing in it she thought when she looked in the mirror. It had black panties to match but had the red silk ribbon. She thought she looked pretty good to be six months pregnant once she got it on. She was sitting on the edge of the bed when Fitz opened the door. He smiled instantly and put his hand to his heart.

"Liv, constantly taking my breath away" He walked to her and pulled up the top to let it run through his hand.

"You like what you see husband?" Olivia said moving her hands up and down his arms.

"You are really trying to kill me aren't you? I mean Olivia, you look like an angel dressed like the devil and it is hot. I want to rip this off of you right now but it looks so good. These right here calling my name." Fitz said as he moved his fingers slowly over her breast.

Olivia closed her eyes at his touch then said, "by all means sir, please do what you want with them."

Fitz moved to remove her panties and as he slowly started to come back up he kissed her sex but kept coming up kissing her swollen belly. "Girls, the things you may hear Mom and Dad say and do tonight please block it out of your mind because your Mom is so hot right now that I am not going to be able to contain myself."

"Fitz, don't talk to the girls about our sex. That is gross." She said laughing at him.

"Liv, they don't know what I am saying. I am just playing around with you because you absolutely look like hot sex right now and I am going to make you yell my name many many times and beg me to stop." Fitz said to her as he picked her up to move to the middle of the bed.

Fitz moved the straps down over her shoulders so her breast would be exposed but she still had the top on somewhat. He played with her breast alternating sucking and rubbing her nipples. The sensation was driving Olivia crazy. She let out small moans here and there as he moved from one to the other but as he moved his hand down in between her legs as he was still sucking on her nipple her moan got a little louder.

"So wet already for me. Do you want me to rub your clit or put my fingers inside of you baby?" Fitz asked looking at her but her eyes were closed. When she didn't answer he stopped and asked again. "You have to tell me what you want Liv. I am going to do whatever you want me to do to you tonight."

Olivia opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows and told him she wanted him to put his mouth on her clit and make me cum. She never asked for that but Fitz was amazing at giving oral sex and she had never been able to cum when past partners did that because they never got it right but her husband was very in tune with her body and what she liked.

"As you wish wife." Fitz said moving down her body taking his time before he made it to her open legs. He immediately started sucking on her clit as she arched her back. He was flicking her clit with his tongue in between the sucking. When Olivia started to thrust her sex trying to get every feeling he was giving her he knew she was getting close. She moved her hand to his head and grabbed hold of his hair.

"Baby...please don't stop, it feels so good." She was pulling his hair to the point where it hurt but Fitz enjoyed it. He increased his speed once she spoke. "Oh God, oh God. Fitz, baby you are a fucking king at that. I'm close, I'm so close...please I can't take it...oh my" She started to burst and as she was mid orgasm he moved to place two of his fingers inside of her and she jerked. He curled his fingers to get to her spot and she was immediately bucking on his hand and calling his name again. She came again quickly.

Olivia was catching her breath, "I was suppose to be paying you back Fitz for this morning. You are amazing. I love you."

"I'm not done with you yet Mrs. Grant and you being with me everyday for the rest of our lives is pay back enough." Fitz said moving to kiss her lips. He moved down her neck and was placing little pecks there and moved his hand up to her breasts again. "Liv, will you sit up on your knees I want to try something but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. She did as he said and he got behind her on his knees. He maneuvered enough so he could slide her down on his now throbbing erection. The movement with her almost sitting in his lap while they were both on their knees and connected like that was an incredible feeling to both of them.

"Liv, I want you to move slowly up and down. Do you feel what you do to me?" Fitz said in a whisper and Olivia almost exploded again from the command in the sexiest voice she ever heard. Olivia started to slowly move up and down as Fitz grabbed both her breast in his hands and started meeting her movement with his own thrust. He had his lips on her neck and kissing it then moving to her shoulder. She was almost about to cum again when he moved his hands to grab her hips to stop her. He then told her to bend over and brace herself. She did as she was told again and he started to move faster and he knew he was about to be done but he wanted her to cum again. "Liv, my body aches for you, you are my everything. I want to make love to you over and over again."

"Fitz, I love you. Shit. That feels so good. Baby, you...fuck I can't talk." She let out a loud moan and Fitz took that as she was about to cum and his thrust became harder and faster. She came with his last hard thrust as he came. Fitz pulled Olivia back to where she was sitting on him again and he was still inside of her feeling her pulse around his dick. They were both out of breath.

Olivia started to laugh, "That was the most amazing love making session you have ever given Mr. Grant. I hope our girls can't heat that because their Mom was saying some very nasty words in the moment." she laughed again.

Fitz moved to pull out of her and held her by her waist. "Liv, my love, that was amazing. I love you so much." He got up to go get a towel to clean her and grabbed her another t-shirt and panties. Once they were dressed in more comfortable clothing they crawled up into the bed. Fitz was up against the headboard and Olivia was laying on his chest. They had another one of their long talks until she yawned and told him that she was getting tired. He moved to where he was now lying down and she still on his chest and they fell asleep.

They woke up to the anchor of the boat coming up and it scared Olivia. "Livvie, it is okay sweetie. They are just bringing the anchor up to get us going this morning. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Yes, I am famished. You wore me out last night Grant." She said sliding some yoga pants to go with his Navy T-shirt she slept in. He just had on some pajama pants but said that was good enough he was on a yacht in Hawaii, he didn't need to get dressed to go eat breakfast with his wife on this beautiful yacht.

They sat there eating and waved over at the other boat at their other guests. When the boat started moving they cuddled back and enjoyed the ride back.

"Fitz, last night I had a dream about our girls and their names. We were out in the rose garden and they were playing so they had to be about three or four. You called out their names, one was Brittany and the other was Amelia. Do you think that was a sign that those are our girls names?" Olivia said moving to look at him.

"I really like both of those names Liv, what do you think?"

"I think those are our two little ones names Fitz. Saying them I just know it is their names." She smiled.

"Well, Amelia and Brittany it is. Now, Liv, let's talk about this dream more. We were in the rose garden and they were three or four. So I am running again in the next election according to your dream." He looked at her.

"I don't know Fitz, it seems so but it was only a dream and we have another year to think about that. Do you want to run again?"

"Liv, I have no idea. I just want to make it through the next year and our girls being born. We have no idea how this is going to change our lives once they are born." He rubbed his thumb down her cheek.

They all got back to the docks and got in the cars to head back to the house. Before Fitz got in the car Tom asked to speak with him.

"Sir, last night after you and Mrs. Grant went to your cabin we were patrolling around both boats and noticed a small boat with a video camera pointing towards the yacht. As we tried to approach the boat took off and we couldn't go after them due to our detail of both boats. I don't know what they were recording because it was dark and no light was being used. It could be nothing but I wanted you to know."

"Thank you Tom, let's see if we can get anything on this and keep me posted."

"Yes sir Mr. President. I will let you know what we find." Tom said opening the door for him to get into the car.

Fitz was situated in the car and everyone was oblivious to his changed demeanor except Olivia.

"Everything okay Fitz?" She asked in a whisper.

"I will tell you later." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it and then placed it on his leg still holding it. He kept thinking to himself what could they have recorded. It was dark and the only thing they could have seen was the two of them on the deck before they went below to the cabin. He wasn't nervous about it but it did make him concerned about the lengths people are going to to get pictures of him and Olivia.

On the way back they discussed dinner for the night and what everyone wanted to do.

"Well, I am going to have to pass on dinner out tonight guys. I am really tired and I think a nice night sitting on the couch or out on the deck listening to the water is what is in my near future. But please you all go out and enjoy this beautiful place. Fitz, you go too if you want. I will be okay by myself for the night." Olivia said looking at Fitz.

"Are you feeling okay Olivia?" Dr. Harris asked.

At this point Fitz had turned to her. "Yes, I am fine, just really tired from the past two days."

"I am not leaving my new wife who is six months pregnant alone on our honeymoon. Don't be silly Liv."

Olivia could tell he was agitated about something but not too upset yet. They all got back to the houses and as soon as the door closed Olivia asked what was wrong.

"Nothing Liv, there was a boat last night circling ours with a camera and I don't like it. We don't know who it was or what they got." He said as he put their bag down on the table.

"Fitz, you know people are going to follow us, especially now. Don't let it bother you. You are the President of the United States you know." Olivia said as she went to hug him. "Do you want something to eat? I am going to make me a salad, with a slice of that chocolate cake that has been sitting in that cake plate for the past two days."

Fitz laughed at her and knew he needed to just let it go. "Sure, I could eat some cake, no salad."

They ate and heard a knock at the door. It was Tom with a strange man by his side.

"Mr. President, this is the man that was taking photos of you and Mrs. Grant last night. We have the film and all the cameras in our possession. What would you like me to do?"

"You have all of his equipment?"

"Yes sir."

"Let him go. Son, what is your name?"

The man was probably all of twenty five. "My name is Bryan Mr. President. I was just taking pictures trying to make a little money. I wasn't going to release any bad ones. I promise sir."

"Tom, give him a ride into town and money for his equipment. Bryan, don't let us catch you again around any of us. Do you understand? Next time you will be arrested." Fitz shut the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"That was very nice Fitz to let him go. You didn't have to do that." Olivia said kissing his forehead.

"You know me Liv, I can't arrest a kid for taking pictures. Plus, we have the film. I can't wait to see what is on it now.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Scandal or its characters.**

**Sorry for the delay on the update. **

**How cute was Kerry and Tony on their #OLITZpresstour?**

**Hope you enjoy, this is the end of the Honeymoon...**

**Chapter 23**

It was their next to last day on their honeymoon. They had breakfast outside in the cool ocean breeze taking it all in. The past few days had been about relaxing and enjoying each other. The others had gone to another island for the last two days to go to a volcano and Olivia and Fitz decided to skip out on that excursion. After breakfast was done Fitz needed to do a little work so he went and sat in the house to take care of some things and Olivia stayed outside.

Olivia closed her eyes listening to the ocean and feeling the breeze on her face until she heard a man's voice.

"Hello, my name is Henry. I was walking the beach and saw you sitting up here. Aren't you the First Lady?" The man asked. He was probably mid forties and dressed in a bathingsuit and no shirt.

Before she could answer Tom was walking up to be beside Olivia.

"Sir, how did you get up here?" Tom asked moving now in front of Olivia.

"I walked. I was walking the beach and saw this beautifully stunning woman sitting up here. I didn't realize it was the first lady until I got up the stairs."

Olivia finally spoke. "Well, thank you for the compliment but I am six months pregnant and hardly stunning. Tom, I think it is okay." Olivia said looking up to Tom.

"No Ma'am it is not. Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave. We can give you a ride somewhere but you will have to leave." Tom said moving his hand to show him the sidewalk that went around the house.

Fitz had walked outside by now and asked what was going on.

"Fitz, this man, Henry, was walking the beach and saw me sitting up here and walked up. Now Tom is making him leave." Olivia said smiling at Henry.

"Tom, is there a problem?" Fitz said looking at Tom.

"Mr. President. It is a honor to meet you." Henry said extending his hand to shake Fitz's

Fitz shook the man's hand but Tom was right there beside Fitz. "Sir, where may we take you, please follow me."

Henry said his goodbyes and as he walked off told Fitz he was a very lucky man to be married to such a beautiful woman.

"Yes, I know. Thanks." Fitz said looking down to Olivia.

"What do you think that was all about?" Olivia said as Fitz sat down beside her on the chair.

"I don't know babe but I will make sure to talk to Tom. I know he is just trying to protect us. That is his job after all Liv."

Tom walked back into the backyard area and apologized for the abruptness but the he couldn't be there.

"Tom, what was that about. We meet strangers everyday. He seemed perfectly fine." Olivia said trying to get up out of the chair with Fitz's help.

"Sir, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Tom looked from Fitz to Olivia.

"Fine, I will be in the house." Olivia was pissed off now.

"Tom, what is it?" Fitz asked once he heard the door shut.

"Mr. President, that man has been following Mrs. Grant. He has been in the background of some of the pictures people are getting of you as you and she walk around town. He was also on the docks when we got back the other day. I am not sure what he is trying to do but we are taking him to the local police station for questioning. Once I am relieved from my shift I wil be going to help with the interigation."

Fitz ran his hand through his hair. He was worried, especially not knowing what he was up to. "Do you think his name is Henry?" Fitz asked.

"Not sure sir, he will be fingerprinted and put through the system. I didn't want to say anything to Mrs. Grant. Sorry she is mad now." Tom looked down at his shoes.

"No, you did the right thing Tom. I will tell her if she asks, and I know she will. But maybe I can come up with something less threatening to say." Fitz started walking back into the house.

Fitz found Olivia standing in the kitchen eating a bagel with cream cheese. He knew when he walked in she was upset but thought he would by himself some time by fixing himself a bagel also. He walked to the fridgerator and grabbed some juice and was standing there eating.

"Stop stalling Grant, I know you all too well. What was that all about with Henry?"

Fitz sat his bagel down. "Olivia, that man has been following us since we have been here. Tom noticed him from some pictures that were published this week. They are questioning him but there is no need to worry. They have it all under control."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself Fitz." Olivia said looking at him for some sign.

"It worried me a little Liv, but let's not let it ruin our last night. I want to go swim and sun bathe a little and then tonight I have the Chef from the restaurant you like coming to cook for us. I am going to go get on my suit, you want to come with me?" Fitz said reaching out his hand to her.

"Are you going to increase security now? I know you, you will have me on lockdown and you know I can't deal with that Fitz. I love you and I love how protective of me you are but I have a job besides being your wife." Olivia was walking behind him and all Fitz could do is stay silent. He knew as soon as they got back he would increase security especially if she was going to Pope and Associates.

"I will Olivia and you will have to deal with that. We don't know if this guy is obsessed with you or what his intentions are or were. If you step outside of the White House you WILL have higher security. I am protecting you and my children." Fitz had turned around to face her once they got in the bedroom to change and she was not looking at him in a loving way at all.

Olivia walked right up to him and stood on her tip toes "Fitz, first of all these are our children and I will protect them with my last breath so don't get all Me Tarzan , You Jane on me. I understand your concern but I have a say in what goes on in my life. Now, that is all we are going to talk about this until we get back."

They had been in the pool for about thirty minutes and were silent. Olivia sat on the steps and was leaning back enjoying the cool water. Fitz had been swimming some laps. When he was done he stayed on the deep end of the pool floating. Olivia realized he was done doing laps and that he was down on the other end just floating around. She had enough of the silence and started to swim to the other end. She propped her head up on the float and put her hand on his stomach.

"Are you not going to talk to me on our last night here on our honeymoon in this wonderful place?" Olivia started rubbing on his stomach.

Fitz was not in the mood to play around which was shocking to him but he was aggravated. He rolled of the float the opposite way and swam to the other side away from her.

"Fitz"

"What Liv?"

"Don't be like this Fitz, you are ruining our last day now, not this guy who was following us." She was making her way to him.

"Olivia, everything I do to protect you or everything I say to try and get you to understand why I do these things you are throwing in my face that it is your life. I am tired of you saying that and acting like that. This is OUR life, you are MY life and those girls ARE our future together. It is NOT just your life anymore." Fitz didn't even let her respond, he dipped back under the water, swam to the steps and walked out of the pool.

Olivia was getting out of the pool soon after and when she walked to grab her towel Fitz turned around to her to say one more thing.

"Even before we were married I always referred to you as my life, and never once have I referred to this life as my life. I love you and I am sorry I have ruined our last day." Fitz walked into the house and jumped in the shower.

Olivia was sitting at the table outside by the pool and she was crying. She didn't know if she was mad and crying because of that or upset that she had hurt his feelings or maybe a little of both. She sat out there until she heard a truck pull up outside and then a knock at the door. She dried her eyes and walked to the door. Once she got inside she saw Fitz answering it. It was the chef and his assistant coming to start dinner. She walked past him trying not to look up at them because her eyes would show she had been crying.

"The kitchen is over there and she will be eating in the dining room which is over there." Fitz said pointing to the dining area.

Olivia heard him say 'she will' not they will and her tears were flowing again but this time Fitz heard the sniffling when she was walking down the hall. His heart sank.

"What time will dinner be ready?" Fitz asked.

"In about two hours Mr. President."

"Okay, thank you. Will you please excuse me?" Fitz started walking towards their bedroom.

When he got to the bedroom and shut the door he heard her sobbing in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom.

"Livvie, stop crying. I hate when you cry. Please stop baby." Fitz had knealt down in front of her by now.

Olivia was wiping her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry Fitz. I have to stop being Olivia Pope all the time. It is just hard for me to shut that part of my life and my independence down. You know me, you know I have to always be in control and can't stand when I am not. Please forgive me."

"I love you Liv. I love all of you, even the crazy controlling Olivia Pope. BUT, you are going to have to release some of that control. Remember I am the President and I am the one who makes the final decision." He was smiling at her as he spoke the last sentence.

Olivia grabbed his face and pulled him towards her lips. Fitz kissed her swollen eyes and nose and told her to shower that dinner would be ready in a couple of hours.

"Do you want to join me even though I know you already showered?"

"Well, as tempting as that is I need to talk to Tom about what time we are leaving tomorrow." Fitz gave her a quick kiss and walked out to go talk to Tom.

After he was done with Tom he walked back into the house and could smell the delicious food cooking. Olivia still wasn't out of the bedroom so he went back to their room.

"Liv, you almost ready? Do you smell that food? It smells amazing." Fitz found Olivia just sitting there. "Did you hear me Liv?"

Olivia turned to him and the look of panic that was on her face had him running to her.

"Olivia, what is it? Are you okay?"

Olivia had tears in her eyes "I was checking my emails, look what was sent to me."

Fitz started to read the email. Ms. Pope, you are the most beautiful woman. The President doens't deserve you or those children you are carrying. The email kept talking about her beauty and making those kids his. After he finished reading he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Huck to get him on a trace of the email.

Olivia looked up at him when she heard Fitz say Huck's name. "Let me hold the phone please." Fitz shook his head no. Olivia snatched the phone from Fitz.

"Huck, if you find out who, don't do anything. You call agents that are at the White House and they will go get whoever this bastard is. Do you understand me Huck?"

Fitz grabbed the phone back, "You do what you need to do Huck to find him." He gave him Tom's number and hung up the phone.

"Damn it Fitz, you can't tell him that. He will find him and kill him if he thinks he will harm me. Why did you say that?"

"Olivia, get dressed. I am not going to discuss this with you again tonight. You, those girls and I are safe. We are going to enjoy this last night and worry about all of this tomorrow." He started to help her up and she moved away from him.

"You don't get it Fitz, that man will do anything for me. He will hurt anyone that he even thinks could harm me."

"As would I Olivia." Fitz grabbed her face "You have to release it baby, release the control. We are grown men and we will do whatever we have to."

"I. hate. You." She said as she smiled. "You are going to drive me crazy. Don't know if I am up for this the next forty years of my life."

"Forty, you better make that fifty, I plan on living into my hundreds Mrs. Grant." He slapped her on the butt and kissed her neck. "Tom knows what to tell Huck to do. Trust me that I know what I am doing. I got this."

Olivia started laughing "Oh goodness, my husband is saying he's got this. I am really scared now."

They both made their way into the dining area and started eating.

"This is sinful it is so good." Olivia said putting another bite of her pineapple chicken in her mouth.

"OLIVIA, you are making noises you make in the bedroom. What in the world is going on over there?"

"I can't help it honey. This is as good as what we do in the bedroom." She laughed at him.

"Well, if you feel that way Mrs. Grant, you can take that chicken to bed tonight." He reached over and took a bite off her plate.

"Jealous are you Mr. Grant? I am just kidding...it is almost as good as what we do in the bedroom." She smiled at him as she took another bite.

"Liv, you are such a tease." He smiled

The last night of their honeymoon they made love and talked for hours as they always did when they had a lot on their minds. On the way home the next morning everyone was exhausted and didn't talk much on the plane. Olivia went into the cabin to get a more comfortable rest when Fitz walked in.

"Livvie, are you asleep?"

"No, I am just laying here." Olivia turned to face him.

"Tom just told me they let Henry go. They couldn't hold him for just following you or us around. I know you don't want to hear this but you will have agents on you every move you make outside of the white house. Once we get home and settled we will meet with who will be on your detail and discuss when you have a case and the privacy of it all. Liv, please do not fight me on this." Fitz had moved and put his hand on her stomach.

"Okay Fitz." She put her hand over his and closed her eyes.

Fitz moved to lay beside her becasuse he for sure thought they would have had another war of words but for her just to say okay shocked him.

"Baby, are you okay? I expected to have to fight you on this a little more."

"That email scared me. I was thinking this morning that if whoever sent that gets close to me what could happen. They said you don't deserve these girls or me as your wife." Olivia looked at him with a questioning look.

"Livvie, nothing is going to happen to you. If you have to move OPA to the White House to feel safe and be safe we can make it work. Whatever we have to do we will do. I don't want you to worry about it anymore. We will handle it together." Fitz pulled her close to him and she drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are AMAZING!**

**This is a little long but I couldn't stop it at a place I was happy with. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Scandal or it's characters.**

**Chapter 24**

They had been home for about two hours when Cyrus came to the residence to welcome them home and brief Fitz on the rest of his week. He had a few more hours on his honeymoon and tomorrow morning it was back to business as usual.

Olivia had decided once they started talking work she would go take a bath. She heard Fitz call her name and realized she had fallen asleep relaxing in the tub.

"Mind if I join you wife?" Fitz asked as he was taking off his clothes.

"No I don't but I need to put some warm water back in here. I have been in here a while. Did you and Cyrus get your schedule worked out? What happens with me tomorrow?" Olivia said as she turned the water on and Fitz got in behind her.

Fitz laughed "What happens to you? That is funny Liv. Well, you will meet your chief of staff and start making plans for appearances. That being said, since you are six months pregnant you will keep it to only twice a week and Megan already knows that. She and Cyrus have been working on a few things since we have been gone. Now do you want to talk about OPA now or after you speak with her?"

"There is really nothing to discuss with OPA, if we have a case we have a case. If I am at one of my appearances then the others will deal with it until I am free." Olivia said putting my appearances in air quotes sarcastically.

Fitz grabbed the soap and cloth and started washing Olivia's arms and stomach. "Livvie, I caught the sarcasm in your voice and I know this is a big adjustment being the First Lady and all but remember what we have discussed. You will take it easy and not over extend yourself. You and my girls are the most important thing. I have told Cyrus to limit what all I have to do each day with appearances also. I mean I am still a newlywed." He smiled as she turned her head up to look at him.

"Fitz, you are the President. How can your schedule be lightened up? I bet Cyrus loved hearing that." Olivia turned back around and leaned her head back against his chest.

"Don't worry about Cyrus, I can handle him or I will sick Huck on him."

"Fitzgerald Grant, that is not funny." Olivia slapped his arm. "Well, once I talk to Megan in the morning I am going to go to OPA and see what is happening. I can't believe I have a chief of staff. That is so weird." Olivia felt Fitz tense up when she mentioned OPA but kept talking not to acknowledge his mood change.

They sat there for another half hour and then Fitz said he was getting pruned and was ready to get out. Olivia knew his mind was going a million miles a minute about her going to OPA tomorrow. She wanted him to relax about it especially on their last night before all hell broke loose tomorrow.

"Babe, I am going to say this and we will leave it alone the rest of the evening. I will take whoever you want me to when I go to OPA. I promise, I will not make a move without letting you know if we happen to get a case and I will let everyone handle whatever needs to be handled unless I am the one that is requested. Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal. You will have the normal detail Liv, but if I am staying at the White House the whole day Tom will be with you also. He already knows he is splitting time between us but he will be mostly with you given that a lot of my meetings take place right here. I need you to call me or Ms. Hanley if you leave OPA and are not coming back home. That is all I am asking...for now." Fitz said with emphasis on for now.

"Yes sir Mr. President. I will let you know my every move. Now do I need to call when I go into the bathroom or can I at least have that time to myself." The sarcasm had returned to her voice and Fitz smiled at her.

"I will let you have that time, but don't push me." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her. "I will put a woman on your detail if needed and tell her to go in there with you if need be." Fitz broke out laughing.

"Grant, I think you may get an annulment on your hands if you try that." Olivia broke away from him and walking away into the bedroom. "Can I sleep naked tonight or is that inappropriate for the First Lady?"

"Given that this is still technically our honeymoon and your duties of First Lady do not officially start until the morning I think it is okay for you to sleep naked. However, let me make sure we are not disturbed. Mrs. Grant, please get in the bed and under the covers before I open the door." Fitz said as he made his way to the door in nothing but a towel. "Tom, I am locking this door. Please don't let us be disturbed unless a war has started." He smiled at Tom and shut and locked the door.

"That is so embarrassing Fitz, now he knows what we are going to be doing." Olivia pulled the covers all the way over her burying her head.

"Liv, he knows what we have been doing all week. Hell anytime we are together he knows what we are doing. He knows how beautiful you are and that I can't keep my hands off you." Fitz was crawling up in the bed under the covers. He stopped at her stomach and kissed it. "Now, I would like to make love to my wife and not think about anything else other than pleasing her."

"I think we can arrange that. But Mr. President who is this wife you keep referring to?" Olivia said playfully.

"Her name is Olivia Pope Grant, she is an amazing woman. Maybe crazy for marrying an old man like me." Fitz was kissing her neck in between his sentences.

"Well, she is probably crazy for marrying this old man but he is the best thing that ever happened to her and he gave her these two." Olivia smiled pulling his hand to rub her stomach. "Kiss me old man!"

Fitz brushed his lips across her lips gently licking her bottom lip before biting on it. "I love your lips." He said in a whisper before he started kissing her again. His tongue dueling with hers. He moved his hand to cup her breast and her massaged it as her nipples hardened. "I love you Olivia." He then moved his hand past her stomach to between her opened legs. Circling his finger around her clit Olivia let out a moan that she had been holding in for the past few minutes as he spoke to her. "Already so wet, ready for her husband to take her and make her cum over and over again." Fitz still talking in a whisper.

Olivia arched her back and was moaning louder as he continued to move his finger around her wet center. "Fitz, I love you so much. You feel so good. I...oh God." Fitz had increased his movement and Olivia started moving into his fingers because she was getting close. Fitz stopped abruptly and she popped her eyes open to look at him. "Don't stop baby, please don't tease me. You know my body as well as I do." Olivia had moved her hand to his trying to get him to start moving it again.

"I do know your body and I know I want to have my mouth on you when you cum for me." Fitz said moving down her body. Olivia almost exploded just at the movement and what he said. Fitz moved her legs further apart as he began to lick her and suck on her clit. Almost immediately she started to move her hips to grind into him. He loved when she did that, once she started doing that he doubled his efforts to bring her to her climax. Olivia had grabbed his curls by this time was grinding more and more into him.

"Fitz...oh...Fitz, yes right there baby. Don't stop...oh yes, yes, yes! She was done, she came hard but Fitz kept going, she was breathing heavy and still twitching when she felt his tongue flick her again and then his fingers where inside of her. "Baby, I can't...oh God...Fitz." Olivia was grinding again into him. Moments later she had exploded all over his fingers.

Fitz made his way up her body again kissing her stomach again. He looked at her once he was done kissing up her body. "I love you Mrs. Grant." He kissed her lips.

"Fitz...that was, I mean oh my...I can't even talk in coherent sentences right now. the things you make my body do, I just can't explain." Olivia said rolling him over to his back so she could straddle him. "Now, let me show you how much I enjoy what you do to me." Olivia moved down his body now. She took him into her mouth quickly and began to move up and down swirling her tongue around the head of his penis each time she came up. He let out a few choice words and she smiled. She started sucking harder and could feel his legs tense.

"Livvie" Fitz moaned out as he moved his hand to her hair and moving his finger through it. "Liv, stop. I want you." He said as he pulled her up to straddle him again. Olivia slid onto him and they both moaned out at the feeling. "Shit Liv, you feel amazing."

Olivia placed her hands on his chest to give herself support and started to ride her husband. She had her head thrown back in pleasure. Fitz was getting close and so was she again because she started moving faster and harder. Fitz moved his finger to her clit again but didn't move it. He just put it there and the movement she was doing she grinned into it. The sensation of that made her move even faster. She had moved her hands to his shoulders now. "Oh my...oh my...oh my." that is all Olivia could keep saying.

"Look at me baby." Fitz said but she couldn't open her eyes.

"I can't...oh God." Olivia was moving so fast Fitz moved his other hand to her ass to squeeze it. Once he did that she kept going at that fast pace and then she came hard. Once he felt her tighten around him and she was still riding and grinding through her orgasm he exploded and let out an extremely load grunt. They stayed in that position and when they both could open their eyes they looked at each other. They smiled and then just busted out laughing at each other. They couldn't believe what just happened. It was the most intense sex they ever had.

"Fitz, I love you."

"I love you to Livvie, that was...you are amazing. What got into you? I may be bruised in the morning." He said laughing.

She moved from on top of him and snuggled up to his chest. "I don't know, once I started moving and then you put your hands between my legs but not moving and my friction was what was making it feel so good I just couldn't take it. I hope I didn't hurt you." she moved her head to look at him.

"I am just kidding babe. We may never be able to top that one Liv." He laughed.

"It will be fun to try though." Olivia said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Let's get some sleep. We both have a long day ahead of us." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her harder in his arms and they fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning she woke up before him and moved out of his arms so she could jump in the shower. She was out and getting dressed when he finally woke up.

"What time is it Liv?" Fitz was sitting up against the headboard.

"Just a little past seven. What time is your first meeting?" Olivia was steady getting dressed and Fitz just watched her.

"I think nine is what Cyrus told me. Liv...Livvie...OLIVIA." He yelled because she wasn't answering him.

Olivia walked back out of her closet. "Why are you yelling?"

"You are running around like crazy. I thought we might have breakfast before our day started." He said sounding a little annoyed.

"I have a meeting at eight. I called down to the staff to put my breakfast in my office honey. I didn't want to wake you up to early. I am sorry." Olivia made her way to the bed and gave him a peck on the lips.

Fitz moved to get out of the bed when she had walked back into her closet. He went and jumped in the shower. He was a little annoyed that she hadn't woken him up. It was her first day with First Lady duties and he thought it was important to celebrate that in some way. Olivia walked into the bathroom and finished her makeup.

"Fitz, I will see you later okay. I love you." She said loudly over the water and left to go to her office.

He tried to call after her but heard the door shut. He was pissed now. He knew she was nervous and that is why he wanted to slow down this morning and reassure her everything was going to be okay. He didn't get the chance. She was gone with an I love you. Fitz got dressed and went and had breakfast. Teddy walked in shortly after he had started eating.

"Dad, how are you this morning. Honeymoon over. Has Liv came to her senses and left you?" He laughed as he sat down to eat.

"Very funny Teddy. Liv is in her office already." Fitz said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I don't go back to school until tomorrow, anything I can do around here today?"

"You can hang out with me or Olivia if you want to. I have a few meetings this morning and only one you can't be in, which it isn't until close to lunch. You want to hang out with your old man this morning?" Fitz said getting up from the table.

"Yea, I will check in with Liv too and see what she has going on."

"Teddy, do not come down in your normal clothes, you need to have a suit on if you are going to sit in meetings okay."

"Yes sir, I will come down later. I need to do a little homework and then I will be down. See you a little later Dad." teddy said as Fitz walked out of the dining area.

Fitz poked his head in Olivia's office as he made his way to his and she wasn't there. Once he got to his office he asked Ms. Hanley where the First Lady was.

"I believe she is in one of the conference rooms with her new staff sir. Do you need me to go get her or leave a message?' Ms. Hanley said handing him a few folders.

"No, don't disturb her. I will speak with her later." Fitz shut the door and went and sat down at his desk when he heard the door open and Cyrus come in ranting.

"Cyrus, what is going on? I am just getting in, I couldn't have made you mad already." Fitz laughed

"No Sir, it is your Vice President that has made me mad. She is just such a right wing nut job that I can't stand her." Cyrus went on and on for ten minutes and Fitz barely heard much. His mind was still on the morning he had without his wife. He didn't like it and wanted to talk to her. Once Cyrus was quiet Fitz spoke.

"We have to respect Sally, Cyrus. We all have different opinions of what our lives should be. Now, let's get to work." Fitz turned in his chair to look over what Ms. Hanley had given him. "Cyrus, what does Olivia's schedule look like today after her meeting with Megan and her new staff?"

"I think she is clear after lunch. Her new staff and her are having lunch together to get to know each other in a less structured place than the White House." Cyrus said getting up and moving to the door.

"When did that happen Cy? I didn't know she was leaving the premises for lunch?" Fitz asked not looking up.

"I believe she decided it this morning because she called me and asked if I wanted to go with them to our favorite Chinese place?"

"Has the secret service been informed yet of this new plan?" Cyrus could hear the annoyance in Fitz's voice.

"I believe so sir." he lied, he knew Olivia hadn't cleared everything with them. He knew she had called the restaurant to get a private room but hadn't said anything to the agents. He closed the door and ran to Olivia in the conference room.

"Cyrus, hey there." Olivia smiled at him. The staff had just left and she stayed behind going over some things they discussed.

"Liv, Fitz is in a mood and he asked if you had let the secret service know of your plans for lunch. I lied and said you had because the sarcasm in his voice I knew I needed to. You better let them know before he finds out." Cyrus sat down at the table with her.

"My lord, that man." Olivia called for Megan and told her to get Tom.

Tom walked in and said hello to them both.

"Tom, the staff and I are going out for lunch to Mr. Chen's. Our reservations are for one and we are going to have a private room." Olivia told him and looked at him.

"Mrs. Grant, I will have to send some agents over there before we leave. Let me go and arrange all of that and I will be back to get you before we leave." Tom nodded and left the room. He was heading straight over to the Presidents office.

Olivia and Cyrus looked at each other. "I feel like I may be in trouble with my husband after all of this planning."

"I think that is a good assumption Liv. I will be ready to go when you are. I have a feeling that I am going to want to get out of here for a little while once I am busted for lying." Cyrus laughed and left the room.

Olivia sat there with her head in her hands.

Tom had told Fitz all that was discussed and told him that they would be leaving a little before one.

Once Tom had left he thought to himself one that Cyrus had lied to cover for Liv and he would have a word with him later. Plus, his lovely wife had done all of this not even thinking about agents and a public restaurant needing to be cleared by security before she went. He got up and made his way to Ms. Hanley's desk.

"I am going to go find my wife and speak with her. If Teddy gets down here tell him to wait. I will be back in a few minutes to get ready for my next meeting."

"Yes sir." Ms. Hanley said to him.

The door opened to the conference room and Olivia was not surprised it was Fitz.

"Hey baby. How is your morning going?" Olivia smiled trying to hide the fact that she knew why he was really there.

"Well baby, my morning has sucked pretty much." The sarcasm in his voice was undeniable. "First off, my wife acted like I wasn't in the room with her this morning and said a goodbye as she was leaving the room. Secondly I hear that she has planned this lunch away from the White House and got my Chief of staff lying to cover her ass because she hasn't mentioned it to the secret service or her husband when they discussed both of these things prior to today. So again, I will say no, my morning hasn't been great." Fitz was standing by the door with his hand on the knob.

"I am sorry Fitz. I.." before she could say anything else Fitz had cut her off.

"I am not in the mood to hear it Liv." He sat a little blue box down on the table. "I got this for you to celebrate your first official day as First Lady. I would have like to give it to you at breakfast but you left before I could give it to you or say much of anything. I hope you like it." He left the room and walked back to his office for his next meeting.

Olivia sat there for a minute feeling terrible and then she opened the box. It was this little white gold bracelet with a charm on it that was also white gold and in the shape of the White House. It was engraved and said 'another first of many'. She felt even worse. She knew he had a meeting to get to and then her lunch so she wouldn't be able to talk to him until the evening. She sent him a text.

"Again my wonderful husband I am sorry and I love the bracelet. Always thinking of me. I love you."

She was heading back to her office when she got the response back from him.

"I am always thinking about you, you are my life. Glad you like the gift. We will discuss this further later. I am very angry at you."

She read the text and then another came through.

"and I love you"

She smiled and started typing another one for him. "Don't be mad at me love. I don't like it when you are mad at me." she put a smiley face at the end.

"If my wife would quit doing things to make me angry I wouldn't get mad at her" He also put a smiley face at the end.

"Love you Mr. President. I will see you at dinner."

"Love you, now leave me alone so I can get some work done. And you enjoy your lunch and tell my Chief of staff to come see me once you all get back. I know he is hiding from me."

Olivia smiled at his last text and thought to herself how much she loved that man.


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, you guys are so amazing. Thanks for the reviews. Love my Gladiator Family**

**I do not own scandal.**

**Chapter 25**

The lunch with her new staff went very well. Once they were done she let Tom know she wanted to go and stop by OPA. She let him know that she was going to text the President to let him know that was their plan.

"Hello Husband, are you still mad at me? Wanted to text you and let you know that I am stopping by OPA for about an hour or two and then I will be heading back home." Olivia put a heart at the end of her text this time.

Fitz read the text and shook his head. "Thanks for letting me know but I know you well enough that I figured you would go by there after lunch. Yes, I am still mad but I look forward to seeing you when you get home. Love you."

Olivia was in the elevator at OPA and when it opened and three secret service men walked out everyone came out of their offices.

"Wow Liv, you rolling like that now?" Harrison said smiling at her.

"Funny...so funny! What do we have going on with the cases?" Olivia was moving to the big room they go over everything in.

After she got the low down on everything she knew they could handle all of it and let them know if something came up to give her a call.

"I am leaving this up to you all. I will let you know that if it gets to crazy we may have to move to the White House until at least when I deliver the girls. Just want to throw that out there just in case my husband decides to put me on lock down soon." She laughed but in the back of her mind thought if she pulled to many stunts like this morning he might just do that.

Once Olivia got back to the White House she went straight to the residence and Teddy was their eating a yogurt standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Liv, I was coming to see you today but Dad said you went out. He wasn't to happy either from what I gathered. So I had to deal with his attitude all day when I was in meeting with him. I almost told him I was leaving but he gave me a speech about doing what you say you are going to do and so on. What did you do Liv? He only acts like that when he is upset about you or me and I was with him so it couldn't have been me." Teddy laughed.

Olivia smiled and laughed back at him. "You know your Dad, he got his panties in a wad when I made plans outside of the house and didn't let secret service know until right before we were going to go. Plus, this morning I was less than a wife and left the bedroom not really speaking to him. But in my defense I was a little nervous about meeting everyone on my new staff. This is a lot different then my running my firm. I mean I am married to the President."

"Oh Liv, you are dead." Teddy said throwing his container away and pointing over to the doorway where Fitz had been standing for the past few minutes listening to her.

"Theodore, you could have told me!" Olivia threw a dish rag at him.

Fitz moved to kiss her on the forehead "Panties in a wad Liv...really?"

Teddy walked over to Olivia and hugged her. "Good luck with this one, I will be back for dinner. Love you both."

Olivia was Hollering as Teddy walked out of the room. "Thanks Teddy, leave your pregnant stepmother to defend herself." she looked back at Fitz "Guess that wasn't the best way for you not to be mad at me anymore saying you wear panties huh?"

Fitz moved back around her and picked her up and sat her on the counter. "Olivia, I don't want to fight about this. From now on please make these plans ahead of time. Right now when we don't know what this Henry character was up to and where the emails are coming from we need to be careful. Now, as for this morning. I was married to someone that treated me like that all the time, like I wasn't in the room at all and in no way am I comparing you to Mellie but please don't do that again because I don't want that to become a habit between us." He kissed her lips

"I am sorry for this morning and I will not do it again. Speaking of emails Huck said he is close to seeing where the email came from." Liv said looking into his eyes before kissing him back.

"That is great, I will give him a call tomorrow. So, you are in the residence kitchen, are you cooking dinner tonight?"

"I thought about making your favorite just in case you were still mad at me." Olivia was now moving her hands through his hair. "I love you. Alright, help me down so I can start making dinner."

Fitz helped her down and asked if he needed to do anything to help her.

"I got it baby, you just sit down and watch the master at work." Olivia said pulling out the knives and getting ready to cut up some vegetables.

"Master you say, how often did you cook living by yourself and working the hours you work?" Fitz laughed at her.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "There have been other men before you that have enjoyed my cooking, do I need to call one of them and let them tell you how good it is?"

Fitz was moving off of his stool and getting closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You better not have any of those other old boyfriends numbers anymore Mrs. Grant and trust and believe I know how good it is. That's why you are now my wife." He popped her on her butt.

Olivia finished dinner and put everything on the table. She, Fitz and Teddy were eating when Olivia's phone was ringing. "Pope, yes I can be there tomorrow around three. Looking forward to it Senator." Olivia hung up her phone.

Teddy quickly got up, "Dinner was delicious Liv but I am going to excuse myself because the look on Dad's face I believe world war three may be about to happen. Good night, love you."

Once the door shut Olivia looked at Fitz. "Honey, I said three so I can let the secret service go first and scan the building and it is at OPA. I will call Huck first thing in the morning to tell him I will be coming around three to be ready. So get that look off of your face, I thought about it before I said what time."

"I am not going to say anything. I will call Huck myself in the morning also." Fitz said grabbing her hand.

Olivia got up to start clearing the table. She walked to the kitchen and something was spilled on the floor and she fell down dropping the dishes she was carrying. Fitz was close behind but when her saw her falling he dropped what he was holding and ran to try and catch her. With all the loud noise some agents came running in.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Fitz was grabbing and rubbing on her.

Olivia looked up at him and the agents "I think I am okay, I just slipped but caught myself before I hit the floor to hard. Let me sit here a minute."

Fitz was barking demands for one of them to call Dr. Harris and get him to the White House immediately.

"Fitz, I am okay. My butt is hurting a little but I feel okay. There is no need for Dr. Harris to have to come here. I am seeing him in three days. We are all fine." Olivia said as she started to get up and so many hands were coming at her to help her.

"Get him here now Tom. This is not up for discussion Olivia." Fitz said helping her over to the chair.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Teddy said coming into the room.

"Nothing Teddy, I fell to the floor and your Dad is overreacting as usual." Olivia said trying to get up from the chair.

Teddy went beside her "Liv, let him overreact. You know how he is."

Tom came into the room and said that Dr. Harris was on his way and he would be here in fifteen minutes.

Everyone was standing around Olivia waiting for the doctor to get there. She felt like a science project people were working on and looking at.

"Okay, enough. I am going to go to the bedroom and get undressed. I am sure I will have to be examined. You all go about your business as usual." Olivia said getting up and walking to their bedroom.

"I am going to go with Olivia,when the doctor gets here show him to the room Tom. Teddy, I will come tell you what he says." Fitz was walking to the room. When he got in there Olivia was standing by the bed.

"Liv, I am sorry to overreact, but I just would rather be safe than sorry. We have had too many scares and I can't just go to bed after you have fallen and not know everything is okay." He had walked up to her and put his hand at the small of her back.

Olivia turned to him, "I know, it's fine. Fitz, don't panic but I am feeling some pressure and not sure what it is."

"Livvie, come and sit down. The doctor will be in here in a minute. Don't worry." He was trying to keep her calm but his heart was racing and he didn't want to look at her because she would see the fear in his eyes.

A knock on the door came and both took a breath.

"Come in." Fitz said standing up to greet the doctor.

"So, I hear you had a fall. Are you in any pain Mrs. Grant?"

"Dr. Harris, please call me Olivia. I am feeling pressure put not really any pain." Olivia said looking at the doctor. She could see Fitz pacing beside them as they spoke.

"Okay, let's take a look. Will you just lay back on the bed and I am just going to do a quick exam to make sure everything is okay. Mr. President, will you get me a towel so Mrs. Grant can sit on it while I examine her?" Dr. Harris was looking at Fitz trying to get him to focus.

Fitz came back with a towel and he sat it on the bed and helped Olivia get situated on it. He finally looked at her and they both saw fear in the others eyes.

"it's okay baby, everything is going to be okay." Fitz said cupping her face in his hand.

The doctor was telling them what he was about to do and Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand as the doctor started to exam Olivia. Once he was done she sat up.

"Mrs. Grant, you are going to be okay but there is a little bleeding but not bad enough that we need to go to the hospital. The pressure you are feeling is probably pain from the fall. Unfortunately, since there is a little blood when I exam you that means you are on bed rest again. I feel confident that it will stop but until it does you Mrs. Grant are on strict orders." Dr. Harris smiled at her. "You will not see any blood, if it is some it will be very faint, however, if you do start to see some call me immediately and head to the hospital. I will see you at the end of the week and I will come here with a machine to do an ultra sound. Again, there is no need to worry. Also, not that I feel the need to tell you both this but just in case...um, no intercourse until I clear you."

The doctor left and Fitz grabbed her pajamas and helped her get into bed. "I am going to go tell Teddy what the doctor said. Do you need anything from the kitchen?"

"Fitz, stop a minute. I am okay, you heard the doctor. No need to worry. In a few days I will be back up and running." She smiled at him. Olivia could see he was panicking and wanted to calm him down. "Go tell Teddy, if you would bring me a glass of water that will be great."

Fitz looked at her as he was leaving the room "I will be right back." Fitz went and told Teddy what Dr. Harris had told them and that everything was going to be okay. After leaving Teddy's room he went to get Olivia her water and he poured himself a scotch. Once he got back in the room he handed Olivia her water and said he was going to jump in the shower before bed.

Fitz showered and went to get in the bed. Olivia was on her side waiting for him to get into bed.

"Fitz, are you okay? Are you worried about the babies?" Olivia moved to snuggle up next to him.

"Olivia, I am tired. I am worried and I am tired." Fitz was rubbing her arm that was over his chest.

Olivia moved to look up at him. "I know. Let's just go to sleep babe." They gave each other a kiss good night. Olivia fell asleep shortly after but Fitz still saw the time on the clock every hour. He couldn't fall asleep at all. Fitz kept seeing her fall and the pain on her face as the doctor examined her. He kept hearing the doctor say she was bleeding a little and that there was nothing to worry about it. He just didn't feel at ease about any of it.

It was about four when Fitz felt Olivia jerk in his arms.

"Liv, are you okay?" Fitz said sitting up in the bed.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. "Just a bad dream baby, that's all. Go back to sleep." Olivia moved to get out of bed.

"Livvie, what are you doing?" Fitz had moved off the bed to go to her side.

She laughed at him. "I need to go to the bathroom Fitz. I am okay honey."

"Okay, you need anything I am going to grab me something to drink?" Fitz was throwing on a t-shirt.

"No, I don't want anything but don't you drink anymore scotch. Yes, I smelt it on your breath earlier before your shower. No more Fitzgerald." Olivia said pointing her finger at him.

Fitz went to get him something to drink and when he got back to the bedroom Olivia was already back in the bed. Fitz climbed in bed went and spooned in behind her. He placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"I love you Liv, good night."

Olivia turned around. "Fitz, I love you. Please get that look off of your face, you will make me cry. I am okay love. I promise." she kissed him softly, "Good night and this time go to sleep, you are the President and you need your rest."

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?" Fitz looked down at her.

"I. Know. You. Now, go to sleep Grant." Olivia turned back over and grabbed his hand and placed it back on her stomach and they both fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own scandal or the Characters**

**Chapter 26 its a little long but once I get on a role it is hard to stop.**

**Enjoy Gladiators!**

The next morning Fitz and Olivia both slept in. It was a long sleepless night. A couple of times when Olivia woke up Fitz was just watching her. She told him several times to stop watching her that it was weird. He laughed at her and told her that if he was awake he should be looking at her. Once he started waking up he tried not to wake her and grabbed his phone. He told Ms. Hanley that he would be working from the residence today until he had his meeting at three. He then called Huck asked about the lead on the email trail and told him what happened last night and that Olivia was on bed rest again. Fitz had moved to the table in their room when Olivia started to move around in the bed and stretch out.

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" Olivia asked in a raspy voice.

"I have been up a few hours baby. Just doing some work. You ready to get up and get some breakfast in bed? There is some fruit, yogurt or I can get something hot made for you if you want something like that." Fitz had made his way up to the bed and was beside Olivia and moved some hair off of her face.

"Some fruit mixed with yogurt sounds good. Is there any juice over there?" Olivia was moving up to sit up in the bed.

"Yes all kinds of juice. How are you feeling this morning? Are you still feeling pressure?"

Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled "No, I don't feel pressure or any pain at all except my wrist is bothering me a little bit but I guess that is from catching my big butt with it last night."

Fitz laughed at her and started mixing her breakfast. Fitz handed Olivia her food with the juice. "Livvie, your butt is far from big and I like it." He kissed her.

"After I eat Fitz I need to call the office and let them know what is going on and figure out what I need to do to move some things around until Dr. Harris comes back. By the way, where is Teddy? Has he eaten breakfast yet?"

Fitz looked at her "Well, I spoke to Huck earlier and asked about the email lead and I told him what happened last night. Liv, Teddy ate and is at school. It is close to eleven."

"Fitz, why did you let me sleep so long?"

"you are on bed rest so why not sleep while you are in the bed?" Fitz was reading over some files and not looking at her.

"Fitzgerald, why are you still up here? You should be in the Oval." Olivia said getting up to place her bowl back on the table.

"Whoa, Livvie. What are you doing? Fitz got up quickly to grab her bowl.

"Fitz, I can get up and move around. I just don't need to be doing much else. Besides, I need you to help you with your tie so you can get out of here and go to work." Olivia said walking into his closet to grab him a tie.

Fitz stood looking at Olivia while she tied his tie. Olivia had been doing this for years and she knew he loved it when she did it. It was their thing when her was running for President to be able to touch each other and no one would suspect anything. Olivia smiled up at him once she was done.

"There Mr. President, now get your butt down to that office. I am going to call Abby to come over so we can go over some things but girl scout honor, I will stay in this room and in that bed most of the day." Olivia said doing the girl scout symbol.

"My wife, the comedian, ladies and gentlemen. I will be back up here after my meeting. I only have one today. Don't think for one second that I won't know your every move while you are on this bed rest." Fitz smiled at her and then kissed her softly on the lips.

The afternoon went by quickly. Once everyone at OPA knew what happened to Olivia they were in her bedroom all sitting on the bed making sure she was okay. They went over the cases and Abby left to meet the Senator instead of her to see what was going on with him. Huck brought his laptop and was working on hacking the email trail. He was looking through many emails Olivia had been sent but didn't open seeing if he could find anything. They had been there about three hours when Fitz walked in and they all jumped up off the bed.

"Well, hi everyone. I see you have had company today to help with the boredom of being on bed rest." Fitz said leaning down to kiss her hello.

"Yea Fitz, they have been here with me going over cases and we are deciding if we are going to get make shift office here until after I have the girls." Olivia looked at him for his reaction because she knew that would make him so happy.

"You can go anywhere you want other than the Oval." Everyone laughed at Fitz.

Harrison finally spoke up and said that they should be getting out of there and back to OPA. Once they were gone Fitz went to his side of the bed to lay down and he patted the mattress for Olivia to come lay beside him. When Olivia was down and comfortable he started rubbing her growing belly.

"So, how did my girls like the first day of bed rest?" Fitz asked still rubbing Olivia's stomach.

Olivia moved her hand to rub his head "Well, they are very comfortable it is their Mother that is not. I think my body can't stretch anymore babe." Olivia lifted up her shirt. "Do you see this? My skin can only go so much. And look at this, is this a stretch mark starting? "

Fitz moved his head to look but was laughing. "No Liv, it is not and if it was it would be okay. You are carrying two children in there and you are this big." Fitz put is index finger and thumb about an inch apart. "I think you look beautiful by the way."

Olivia moved herself so she could kiss Fitz. They were kissing and it got a little heated and Fitz pulled back when Olivia moved and draped her leg across Fitz's leg.

"Mrs. Grant, rules are rules. None of that ma'am until you are cleared and even then we will be very careful." Fitz kissed her again quickly and made a move to get up. "Are you ready for dinner? I am starving."

Olivia moved to sit up more and nodded yes with a pout face.

"Liv, don't do that. Don't look at me with those sad puppy eyes" Fitz walked over to call down for dinner.

Olivia smiled at him "I know we can't but it is fun making out a little. We can do that you know."

"Maybe later. I have them bringing dinner and a movie up. We are having a date night right here." Fitz said as he was getting dressed in more comfortable clothes.

Olivia and Fitz ate Pizza and watched bridesmaids and laughed so hard that Olivia made a comment that her water may break from laughing. Fitz was laughing but then his phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Mr. President, it's Huck. I have found the email trail. I don't want to alarm Olivia but I found many emails from this person to Henry and I do know that the emails came from an email account that I was able to trace back." Huck sat in silence waiting for Fitz to speak.

"Who is it?" At this time Olivia sat up and knew what was being discussed and who was on the other end of the phone.

"What do you know about Senator Alexis Landan?"

"Not much, just that she is from Boston and been in office a few years. Why Huck? What is going on?" Fitz was looking at Olivia with his hand up knowing she wanted to know the name.

"Sir, when I hacked into her accounts she has been fascinated by you for a long time. She even worked on both of your campaigns. Are you sure you don't know her more than just that she is a Senator?" Huck sounded like he was questioning his involvement when he asked. Which he should Fitz thought.

"No Huck, I may have worked with her but I don't remember her from any campaign and I have seen her maybe four times since I took office." By this time Olivia was standing up beside him trying to listen. "Okay, we will see you in the morning."

Once Fitz hung up the phone he began to tell Olivia everything that Huck said but made her get back in the bed before they talked anymore about it. Olivia was just laying there not saying anything.

"Liv, what are you thinking? Why are you so quiet?" Fitz sat down next to her.

"Fitz, who is this woman? Why do you think she would do something like this?"

"Olivia, are you asking me in concern or are you asking me because you think I am not telling you everything?" Fitz moved away from Olivia thinking she might be questioning him and this Senator's involvement.

"No...no...no sweetie. I am asking in concern. Don't think for a minute I am questioning you. I love you and I know you love me. Never for a second would I think you would cheat on me baby." Olivia had closed the distance between them placed her hand on his cheek.

Fitz leaned into it. "I do love you. I don't know what she is up to Liv. Huck seems to think she is obsessed with me. I mean who could blame her?" Fitz jokingly said to try and make her laugh.

"Jokes Fitz? Do you think she would try to hurt you?"

"No Liv I don't. I think if she wanted to hurt someone it would be you if she is in fact obsessed. So from now on, OPA works out of the White House for sure. You can go nowhere by yourself. Okay?" Fitz moved his hand to brush her hair back.

Olivia looked at him and could tell he was scared. "Fitz, I will stay right here if I have to. I am not fighting you on this anymore. I can make it work from here. However, I need my team here to figure out what the hell is going on and what are next moves are. Emails aren't enough to keep her locked up for good. So what that means is that we, you and I, are OPA's new client babe." Olivia smiled at him and Fitz gave a little laugh.

"Hey...Fitz, it is all going to be okay. I am on lockdown with the best security and the most over protective husband in the world. We all are going to be okay." Olivia said touching his face and rubbing her stomach with her other hand. "Now, I believe earlier my husband offered a little make out session with me since we can't do the other thing and I am ready to collect."

Fitz smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. They made out like teenagers who were scared to take it to the next level with actually having sex. They laughed at each other in between kissing and rubbing down their bodies. They were just enjoying the fun of knowing they could kiss and touch but do nothing else like when they first started to fall in love with each other. Fitz would intertwine his fingers with hers and kiss her shoulder or neck. Olivia would then start kissing and nibbling his ear why she ran her hand up his thigh. About an hour later they lay in the bed, him with no shirt on laughing. It was one of their best nights since they had been back.

The next few days were hectic. OPA moving a few things over to the new make shift office. Fitz let Olivia out of their room long enough to go sit on the couch in the new area for them so she could tell everyone where to put what and get them all caught up on Senator Landan. Huck spoke up once she was done and said to everyone that he didn't think she did all of this on her own. Everyone agreed with that. She was immediately put on the radar for the White House if she ever came on the grounds and Olivia was to never be alone anywhere. Fitz listened and had some of his most trusted agents in the room to keep them in the loop but they were on strict orders to not let it get out.

Everyone left that evening and Olivia was still sitting on the couch looking over some files when Fitz walked in the office. "Olivia Grant, what are you still doing down here?"

"I was waiting on you babe, didn't want to leave and go up by myself. I have been sitting here the whole time. Tom went and helped me anytime I needed anything." Olivia and Fitz both looked over at Tom and Fitz nodded to him.

"You ready to get some dinner and head up then? Dr. Harris is coming in the morning right?"

Olivia got up with the help of Fitz. "Yes, he will be here around ten he said when I spoke to him earlier. He is bringing an ultra sound machine to look at everything again. Hopefully I will be in the clear. I have had no pressure and seen no blood when I use the restroom so I think we are getting back to normal. Just about three months to go and they will be here."

Tom opened the door to the dining area once they finally got there and checked everything out before they went and sat down. "Thank you Tom, once we leave here we are going straight to our room. You can go ahead and get you some dinner and we will see you in the morning." Fitz said as he pulled out Olivia's chair for her.

They ate dinner and talked. Olivia was eating a lot and Fitz put his fork down to watch her. When she realized what he was doing she looked at him and smiled.

"What are you looking at? I am hungry." Olivia said putting her hands up in the air.

"Just watching you eat, you are really eating a lot more now. I love it." Fitz laughed out loud.

"Are you going to love me when my ass won't fit through the door before long? Fitz, today Abby said I am starting to wobble when I walk. She didn't mean it in a bad way, she thought it was cute. I wanted to cry." Olivia said with a pout face.

Fitz looked at her and knew he needed to choose his words carefully "Liv, it is cute. I love watching you walk and wobble around. You are having two babies and you couldn't look more beautiful to me."

"So, I am wobbling when I walk? I can't believe it. I am not fitting in clothes I bought a week ago. My feet swell, I have to pee every ten minutes." Olivia had a tear coming down her face as she had her emotional meltdown.

"Livvie, you are pregnant. You are beautiful and you are pregnant. Don't let that you need more clothes bother you or that you waddle when you walk. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Fitz moved and wiped the tear that was on her cheek.

The next morning Dr. Harris arrived a little early to set a few things up. He had brought his wife Leah with him to help with some things. Olivia and Leah were talking when Fitz walked back into the room. He had his schedule cleared for a few hours to be with Olivia and them go have lunch at her favorite restaurant if she was cleared to go.

Olivia was lying back as the doctor put the cold gel on her stomach. They heard the babies heart beats and then he began the ultra sound. They saw both their girls on the monitor moving around. Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. It never would get old seeing their girls on the screen. Dr. Harris said everything looks good and he told Olivia that he was about to exam her to make sure their was no blood present. Olivia moved down a little further and Fitz squeezed her hand a little tighter without realizing it. Olivia looked up at him and smiled. Once the doctor was done he told her to get dressed and they would talk.

Olivia walked back into the bedroom from the bathroom and sat in one of the chairs by Fitz. "Okay Doc, what is it?" Olivia said looking to the doctor then to Fitz.

The doctor looked at both of them. "Things look good Mrs. Grant. There is no more bleeding but I do have a little concern." Olivia's face dropped and Fitz got up to go stand by her in the chair. "When I was examining you I could tell you have dilated a centimeter. Now being seven months along I don't like that you have dilated already but there is no need for alarm. You can walk around like that for months. That being said I would like for you to come to the office every two weeks so we can just keep an eye on it. We would have started seeing you every two weeks next month, we are just moving it up a little."

Fitz looked down at Olivia, "We will do whatever we need to do Dr. Harris. Thank you so much for coming here today. Is there anything else we should worry about?"

Olivia smiled back up at Fitz. "What my husband wants to know is if I am still on bed rest so he can keep me in lockdown.? She laughed holding his hand.

Dr. Harris shook his head no. "You are okay to go about your normal activities but with caution. Don't over do anything and if you start feeling pressure call me immediately. Yes, you can leave out of the White House but really you shouldn't be on your feet more than a few hours a day."

"Okay, that is great news. I can go outside and look at more than these four walls." Olivia smiled at the doctor. "Um, Dr. Harris what about the other restrictions? Are those lifted also?"

"Olivia." Fitz was blushing.

"What, I am pregnant and hormones going crazy all the time." Olivia looked at Leah as she started to laugh out loud.

"Mrs. Grant, I was the same way, wasn't I honey?" Leah looked at Dr. Harris who was now the same shade of red that Fitz was.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Grant, I hate to break this to you but you will have to abstain for a little longer until we make sure you are not dilating anymore. In two weeks when I check you again we will go from there. However, and please forgive me when I say this, there can be no penetration until I clear you." Dr. Harris cleared his throat after he said that and looked down with some embarrassment.

Fitz was now a more brighter shade of red. Olivia started laughing at him.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. I can deal with that." Olivia still laughing out loud. Fitz had a look of shock on his Face that Olivia was saying all of this. "What is it Fitz? This man has looked all at my lady parts and he is my doctor. I want to know if I can have sex with my husband and since I can't I will take the other."

"Olivia, I can't believe you right now." Fitz still not able to look at anyone in the room but her.

Dr. Harris and Leah left a few minutes later. Once the door was shut Fitz told Olivia they had lunch plans at her favorite restaurant since she is now cleared to leave the White House. Olivia looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You are so good to me Fitzgerald Grant, I love you so very much. I know I give you a hard time sometimes. You are the most amazing man and husband I could have ever asked for."


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, I am speeding up the pregnancy in the next few chapters, don't want it to drag out.**

**I do not own Scandal, brilliant Shonda Rhimes does.**

**Chapter 27**

The next two weeks flew by. Between the cases OPA and First lady duties Olivia was exhausted even though she only left the White House once or twice a week. When Fitz got up to the residence after a long day he found Olivia asleep in the bed with files all around her. He started to gather them up to put them on the bedside table when she woke up.

"Hey honey, what time is it?" Olivia asked sitting up in the bed.

"It is just around ten. Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes, I ate earlier. What about you? You eat in the Oval again?" Olivia started to help him with the files.

"Yes, Huck came down when he left you and we talked about Senator Landan. He thinks she has been obsessed for a long time and that she has followed his career as a politician." Fitz said walking into his closet.

"But how did she know you were in politics. She had to have known you before then if she worked on your first campaign for Governor."

Fitz walked out only wearing pajama bottoms and it caught Olivia off guard at how beautiful he was. "Olivia, don't get crazy when I tell you this but her brother and I went to school together and that is how she knew who I was. Apparently he lived in the same dorm as I did and she was a student my senior year. I do not remember her at all but there are pictures of a group of us and she was in the picture Huck found. I swear Liv, I do not know her other than the Senate."

Olivia took in a deep breath. "This woman has been following you around this long. So why now, why not threaten Mellie. Hell, she had your child before I was even in the picture."

"Liv, I don't know. I don't know what she is up to but we are going to figure it out and she will be arrested or institutionalized. Please don't get worked up about it." Fitz had sat down beside her on the bed by now.

"Fitz, I am worried. I am worried about you. I am worried about what she may try. I am worried that she may try to hurt my children at some point. How long do we have to wait before something is done to her?" Olivia was looking down and now rubbing her stomach.

Fitz placed his hand on hers. "Nothing is going to happen to our children, you or me. We are protected at all times and that is not going to change anytime soon. Now, let's get some sleep. You have a doctor appointment in the morning. I can go but only stay a short time. Have President of China calling at eleven."

They fell asleep quickly and woke up to Olivia screaming in her sleep.

"Livvie, Livvie wake up baby. Please wake up." Fitz was shaking her.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of a scared Fitz. "I am okay."

"What was it Olivia? What were you dreaming about?"

"It's not important, let's go back to sleep babe. I will tell you in the morning." Olivia crawled back to his chest and went back to sleep praying it was a dreamless sleep.

Fitz found her the next morning soaking in the bathtub.

"Good morning baby, how long have you been up?" Fitz bent down to kiss her.

Olivia looked at him and smiled "I have been up for a while. These girls are making it impossible to be comfortable lying down. The warm water helps my back."

Fitz took off his clothes to jump in the shower. "Do you want me to rub your back Liv? I can get in there with you instead of the shower." He said with a devious smirk.

"No sir you will not, we have come to close to breaking the rules when in this tub together." Olivia laughed as he dropped his boxers and threw them in her direction.

As Fitz was getting in the shower he turned back around "Hopefully after today we won't be close to breaking rules and I can finally make love to my wife. So, now since you want let me get in there with you tell me about your dream last night."

Olivia let out a deep breath. "It was nothing Fitz. I just had a dream that Senator Landan was at the house and I was walking down the hall and she pulled me into a room and started hitting me. I was taken to the hospital and one of the girls was hurt and they had to take her so they could operate."

Fitz stepped out of the shower. "God Liv, why didn't you tell me last night? That is horrible."

"I figured one of us should get some good sleep." Olivia said sinking further in the tub.

Once they were dressed and eating breakfast Olivia told Fitz she wanted to go do a little shopping after the doctors appointment.

"Fitz, I need some clothes and I don't want to send someone out to get them. I want Abby and myself to go out like girlfriends and her tell me what looks good or doesn't. I need a little normal today if I am cleared from the doctor that I can go out." She said looking at him with her big eyes trying to convince him.

Fitz looked at Olivia. "Liv, it just isn't that easy honey. There are rules about the life we have here. But if you add this woman who we don't know what she is capable of puts things more out of control. It scares me Liv. I think if you are cleared you would have to limit it to a couple of stores because once the word gets out there will be reporters everywhere. Is that a deal?"

Olivia stuck her hand out to shake his while she was laughing, he put his out and shook hers back.

"Deal Mr. President." Olivia got up and went and sat in his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." He kissed her on the lips and then called for Tom to come into the room. "Tom, my wife wants to do a little shopping this afternoon once she is cleared from the doctors office. You will need to be with her and take two other men with you. Abby will be going also."

"Yes sir Mr. President." Tom smiled, he had a little crush on Abby and Fitz knew it. Once he left the room Olivia asked what that was all about.

"I think our wonderful Tom is just happy that Abby will be with you that's all." Fitz smiled.

"Really now...interesting."

"Olivia, let it happen if it happens, don't go playing matchmaker." Fitz looked at her shaking his head.

They had made it to the doctors office and were in the room waiting for Dr. Harris to come in. Fitz was sitting by Olivia as she was back on the table in the gown just waiting. Fitz could tell she was nervous to hear what the doctor would say. Fitz started to rub up and down her arm when she realized he was just as nervous.

"Fitz, you are going to rub the brown off of my arm if you keep that up." Olivia laughed at him. "Why are you nervous baby? It's not like he is going to be looking at your parts, just your wife's."

"Olivia Grant, I am already nervous enough, don't make me want to hit the man when he comes in here." Fitz stood up and kissed her. "I am just worried that you have dilated more and you will be on bed rest more and I will have to put up with your meanness."

She hit him as he was laughing. "If I can't have sex with my husband soon, you will see what meanness is very fast."

Fitz leaned in and whispered to her very seductive "I believe I have taken good care of you the last two weeks when you have needed that itch scratched."

Olivia moved her hips a little when he spoke to her in that sexual whisper. "You have taken great care of me Mr. Grant. I just need to feel you in me and soon."

Fitz moved up to kiss her again and it was starting to get heated in the room when they heard a knock on the door. Dr. Harris walked in and smiled. "Hello you two. How are you feeling Mrs. Grant?"

"I am a little nervous but good."

After the examination the Dr. Harris said everything looked good. She had not dilated anymore but to still limit herself to only a few hours a day on her feet. Fitz had to excuse himself in the middle of everything to get back to the White House. He gave Olivia a kiss and told her to be careful and that he wanted her back to the house in three hours. Once he left Olivia looked at Dr. Harris.

"Dr. Harris, Fitz would die if I asked this in front of him but we are all clear in the intimate department correct?" Olivia smiled at Dr. Harris.

"Yes Mrs. Grant, you are okay but I will say if you feel any discomfort don't continue even though I am sure you want to."

"Thank you Dr. Harris. I will see you in two weeks."

Abby and Olivia had been shopping for about an hour when they went into a store called Pea in the Pod and Olivia stayed there for the next two hours trying on clothes and buying the girls a few things. Tom and Abby gave up and were sitting by the dressing room talking and Olivia smiled at what she saw. Tom would be great for Abby. Olivia was in the dressing room and stepped out to show Abby and froze. Senator Landan was standing in the dressing room entrance.

"Hello Mrs. Grant, I am Senator Landan." She was walking towards Olivia when Olivia stepped back.

Olivia couldn't say a word, she was so scared at that moment, it was like her dream was coming true. Senator Landan was close enough to touch.

"Why Mrs. Grant, you are getting very big. How much longer do you have?"

With those words Olivia snapped out of her daze and called out for Tom. He ran in there and saw what was going on. The Senator took a step back quickly and said a quick goodbye. Abby was standing there by then and gave her a crazy look.

"Mrs. Grant, are you okay. Ma'am please wait a moment." Tom called out to her but she was gone.

Abby walked over to Olivia. "Liv, you okay? She didn't hurt you did she."

"No, she just asked how much longer I had before I had the babies and that I was getting big." That gave her an uneasy feeling. How did she know how much she had grown. Olivia hadn't been photographed in a month at least. Her thoughts went to Fitz and how he would react to this.

They gathered all she had purchased and headed home. Olivia heard Tom on the phone with Fitz telling him what happened. Once Tom hung up the phone he looked back. "The President will meet you at the door."

Olivia just smiled and looked at Abby "Who didn't know that?" she laughed out loud.

They pulled up to the house and Olivia could see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Here we go...get ready for the interrogation phase of the day." Olivia looked out of the window and smiled.

Fitz beat the secret service to the door and opened it and helped Olivia out. "Are you okay? Did she touch you?" He asked in a rushed tone.

"Fitz, I am fine. She did nothing to me. I called for Tom and he ran into the dressing area. I am fine baby, I promise." Olivia grabbed his face in her hands.

"Tom, in my office in twenty minutes." Fitz barked at him.

"No Fitzgerald, you will not yell at anyone. Everyone did their job. She came in somehow. She didn't come through the front door. You will not do this. We are going to have dinner and a nice night. I told you I was fine. Now calm down." Olivia looked at Tom and Abby and smiled. "Would you all help with the bags to the residence so I can show my husband what I bought for our girls?"

They had reached the residence and Abby said her goodbyes and asked Liv to call her later or tomorrow. Olivia showed Fitz what she bought and he seemed to have calmed down some. He told her how cute the clothes and blankets were. Olivia then showed him the clothes she got for herself.

"Everything is nice Liv. I am glad you had a good day despite what happened. Trust me, I am going to have surveillance on her sooner than later. I can't believe she got that close to you." Fitz was walking to her.

"Honey, I was scared for a brief moment but then I knew Tom would be there in an instant and I was fine. Now, I don't want this to spoil the rest of our evening. I have been cleared by Dr. Harris to have sex with my husband and I am going to do that tonight after dinner." Olivia was pulling him closer by his tie.

Fitz started to kiss her and moved his hands to Olivia's butt. "You don't say. This husband of yours, is he good to you? Does he make your toes curl?"

Olivia was blushing "He is so good to me and just by him touching me my toes curl. He is amazing."

Fitz squeezed her butt harder and then told her that they needed to go eat because she was going to need her strength for what he had in store for her the rest of the evening. They both smiled at each other and headed to dinner.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Scandal or its characters.**

**Thank you all for all the reviews. It helps me to keep going so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Chapter 28**

Olivia made her way to the OPA make shift office in the White House the next morning ready to figure out a few things about this Senator Landan. It was just after seven and she knew she would get some quiet before the others started getting in. Olivia left a note for Fitz on the table that she was getting an early start and she would see him for their lunch date.

Olivia sat behind her desk looking through some emails and came across one that came in late last night. She didn't recognize the name so she clicked on it and what came on the screen had her gasping for air. There was a picture of her with a knife to the side like someone was about to stab her. The message to the side read 'You will lose, I will have your life.' Olivia sat there and read it over and over again. She finally leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She was rubbing her stomach when Huck walked in.

"Olivia, what are you doing here so early?" Huck asked making his way to her desk. He was getting there to look over her emails but she beat him to it. "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

Olivia looked up at Huck "Look at what I received. It came late last night. Do you think you can find out this email address?"

"I have been trying Olivia, whoever it is, whoever is doing this is good. They never send an email from the same address. It has been hard to trace."

"Huck, what do you mean you have been trying? How many have been coming and you getting rid of without me seeing them. Does Fitz know about this?"

Huck took a minute before he started to answer. "There have been at least one a day and I usually move them to my email so I can look over them and try to find out who this is and the connection. The President knows about them, he asked me to not tell you because of the stress." Huck wouldn't look at her. He had his hands in his pocket waiting for the wrath of Olivia Pope but it didn't come.

"Thank you Huck. You can send this one to your email also." Just as she was moving out of the way Fitz walked into the room and she could see the fear on his face.

"Good morning honey, Huck." Fitz nodded to Huck. " I missed you this morning, you got down here early this morning."

"Good morning, I got up to get to work early and Huck tells me I have been getting emails that you and he have kept from me. Is that true...baby? Because there is no way that you would have kept that from me. Kept that I have been getting threatening emails everyday and not seeing any of them. You, my husband hasn't been doing that right Fitz?" Olivia had moved to the front of her desk by now and sat on the edge.

Fitz looked at Huck and asked if he would excuse them for a moment. Huck moved quickly to get out of the room.

"Olivia, do not start with me about this. You knew he was looking through emails.."

"One Fitz, I didn't know there had been more coming in. One damn email, that is all I had seen and all I knew about until now." Olivia said holding up her finger emphasizing one. "We don't do this Fitz, we don't keep things from each other. We may get mad about what is going on and fight about it but we tell each other everything, or so I thought." Olivia was making her way to the door.

"Livvie, wait. Are you going to let me explain." Fitz was going up behind her.

"Let me see, you will say you didn't want me to worry, you didn't want me to stress out about it, that you thought it was best for you and Huck to look into this and not get me involved. Does that about cover it? Olivia turned the door to open it and saw Huck, Abby and Harrison standing there. "Please excuse me, I am going to take a walk."

Fitz stood there a minute as the three of them walked in the office. Abby was the first to speak.

"Mr. President, she will be okay. She just needs to cool off a little." She walked past him and patted his arm.

"Thank you Abby, I am going to leave, Huck let me know if you find anything. You all have a great day." Fitz left the room and everyone looked at each other and let out some deep breaths. They knew Olivia all to well, she was really mad if she was going to go take a walk.

Fitz knew where to find her. He stopped by the Oval to tell Ms. Hanley he would be out this morning to move his meeting with the tax guys and he would be outside if he was needed. As he walked up to the rose garden he saw Tom standing there at the edge.

"Is she sitting or walking in circles Tom?" Fitz looked and smiled at him.

"Sir, it's circles. Something is wrong, we both know that." Tom said pointing down to where she was.

"Oh yea, I did it. I am what's wrong today. She is really mad at me. I may just stand here a few minutes and watch." Fitz said with a light chuckle. He knew he was in trouble but couldn't help but laugh a little with Tom. Tom was the one person he could trust outside of Olivia and both he and Olivia cared about him a lot.

"Mr. President, the way she was talking to herself on the way down here I would say you standing here a little while is a good idea." Tom looked at him and smiled.

The two of them stood there a few more minutes until Fitz looked at him and said he was going in. He walked towards Olivia and when she saw him coming she stopped walking.

"Fitzgerald, do you know me at all? Because if you did you would know that your ass should not be coming up to me right now." Olivia said putting her hand up.

"Such pretty talk for the First Lady. Liv, come on. Let's talk about this and will you please sit down. You don't need to be on your feet for too long." Fitz had made his way to the bench that sat in the middle of the garden.

"Do not handle me Fitz. I can't believe you kept all of this from me. If these emails are connected to your admirer I should have known. Please let me just be alone right now." Olivia looked up at him.

Fitz stood up. "I am sorry I kept it from you. I am sorry that I hurt you because I kept it from you but I did do it to protect you and my girls. I am sure you have kept things from me Liv in order to protect me so I don't want to hear that. You know what, I love you more than anything and I am not going to let you make me feel bad for protecting you. I am leaving for the day so I will not be able to have lunch or dinner with you. Teddy is staying at a friends. I will be back late. Don't wait up." When he was done he walked off.

Fitz passed Tom and told him to stay with Olivia. Fitz didn't have anything to do but he didn't want to be there either. They went to the senate building and he went to his office that he had there when he had to be in the building.

He pulled out his cell and decided to text Olivia a message.

'Sorry I left without kissing you on the cheek goodbye at least.'

Olivia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and saw it was a message from Fitz. After she read it she waited a few minutes before responding.

'It's fine. I wouldn't have let you kiss me when I am mad anyway. Where did you go?'

Fitz read the message and responded.

'I am in the senate building and you would have let me kiss you Mrs. Grant.'

'Why are you in the senate building?'

Fitz read into the message, she was worried he was there to confront the Senator or talk to her. He responded immediately.

'Well, where I go to blow off steam was taken by my beautiful wife so I had to come somewhere I knew I wouldn't be bothered.'

Olivia smiled at his cuteness but still wasn't going to give in.

'Well, I need you to get home before dinner so we can talk. And baby, you make me so mad sometimes but I love you.'

'Love you' Fitz smiled as he put his phone away.

After a few hours Fitz was making his way back to the White House and as he walked out of the Senate Building Senator Landan was right there by the door. She called out to him and he turned. She smiled and started walking to him. About the same time photographers were snapping pictures. Fitz shook her hand but made an excuse to get out of there and jumped into his waiting car. Landan was looking at him as he got in the car with this evil smile and made Fitz feel uneasy.

Once he got back to the White House he found Olivia to tell her what happened because he knew she would be watching CNN or something and see the photo. He found her in their room asleep.

"Liv, baby wake up." He ran his hand down her arm.

Olivia opened her eyes and could tell he needed to tell her something. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Senator Landan caught up with me as I was leaving this evening. There were pictures taken and I am sure they have made it to the news by now."

"Do you know if she was suppose to be there or did she find out that you were there and go?" Olivia was sitting up now.

"I don't know Liv. I just wanted to tell you before these pictures surfaced and the fight we are having gets bigger." Fitz went to kiss her on the forehead when she quickly moved off the bed. "Livvie, come here."

"No, I am still mad and if you kiss me I will let it go. Plus, I need to get in fixer mode and I can't when you are kissing on me." Olivia smiled at Fitz but was still mad.

"Okay, when you want to not be mad at me anymore please let me know and when you are out of fixer mode I will be ready to talk. Let me know if you need anything."

Olivia grabbed her phone called Harrison and Abby and filled them in on what was going on. They agreed to but Huck on her to follow her and see what they find out. Thirty minutes later she finds Fitz in the kitchen fixing them a quick dinner.

"Well, we are starting our own look into Senator Landan Fitz. I think it is the smart thing to do. We can compare with what you find and what we find and see if anything comes up on radar. What do you think?" Olivia looked up at him.

Fitz wiped his hands on the towel and leaned back against the counter. "I think you know what you are doing and you make the right calls Liv."

"But...I know you Fitz, there is a but coming so tell me what it is."

Fitz walked over to Olivia and grabbed her face "But, I want you to stay away from this other than giving orders and looking at what is found."

Olivia kissed his lips, "i will do that. Do you think I can get around with this big ole thing." She rubbed her stomach.

Fitz kissed her back, "So since you are kissing me does that mean you are not mad at me anymore?"

Olivia pulled back from him. "No, I am not mad anymore, but do not keep anything from me again or we will have a problem. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Fitz gave a salute to her and then started kissing her again. "You hungry?"

Olivia looked at him. "I am, but dinner can wait. Let's go back to the bedroom. We need to have some make up sex." Olivia had a devious smile and pulled Fitz by the arm towards their room.

As they were walking to the room he stopped making her turn around.

"what?" Olivia asked

"I love you." Fitz picked her up to carry her into the room.

"Fitz, put me down, you are going to hurt yourself."

"No, I am carrying my beautiful sexy wife to the bed." Fitz kissed her.

When they got to the bedroom Fitz wasted no time taking her clothes off of her. He then took his off and got into bed. Fitz started kissing down her body taking extra care of her growing breast. They were sensitive so Olivia was squirming underneath him as he sucked on them.

"Fitz, please babe."

"Mrs. Grant, are you getting impatient with me?" Fitz looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I need you inside of me."

Fitz moved to his side and pulled her to him to where her back was to his front. He lifted her leg to drape over his as he entered her from behind. Olivia winced at the feeling as he entered her.

"You feel so good Liv. I will never get tired of being with you."

As Fitz kept speaking she started to meet his thrust and grind into him. He moved his hand to her clit and started to rub it. Olivia moved faster from the sensation. Fitz bit down on her shoulder gently when she started to move faster.

"Fuck, Fitz...ah. I love you. Go faster baby, I am so close." Olivia said biting down on her lip,

Fitz began to do what she requested and moved faster inside of her.

"Damn it Livvie, you are amazing." Fitz was breathing so hard now trying to make her go over the edge.

"Oh God, yes thats it baby, thats the spot. Keep going, I...oh my, I...son of a bitch you feel good." Olivia was grabbing the sheets so hard her hand was hurting but she couldn't let go as Fitz kept pounding into her. "Yes Fitz, oh...ooo...I am about to cum."

Fitz couldn't take much more, he rubbed her clit harder to get her there and once he felt her release and tighten around him he followed soon after. Their breathing was heavy and nothing was said. As Fitz laid there he was getting more and more turned on thinking about her words as they made love. He moved so he could put her on her back and he opened her legs and went to lick her. He wanted, no he needed to taste her. She was still so sensitive that it didn't take much of his licking and sucking to make her cum again. When her bucking against his mouth stopped he kissed up her body and when he got to her neck he gave her another gentle bite.

Olivia ran her hand through his hair. "Mr. President, you are so forgiven. That was amazing."

Fitz laughed and gave her a kiss. "Good. I love you."

"I love you too Fitz."

Fitz got up and ran and got their dinner and brought it back to the room. Olivia couldn't move and said he needed to feed her food now. After they ate in bed, Fitz and Olivia took a long bath together talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

"Liv, did you ever think two years ago that we would be here and be this happy?"

Olivia turned to look at him. "No, I didn't think this much happiness was possible. I knew we would get here but not this soon and add two more kids to the mix. I love you more than I could ever explain to you."

"I love you, you, Teddy and my girls is all I will ever need Liv. All of this..." Fitz said moving his hands to point around the room, "It means nothing if I didn't have you and my children."

"Why are you getting so mushy right now, don't get me wrong. I love it and that you are saying these sweet things to me." Olivia placed her hand on his face.

"Just thinking about reelection. I don't think I want to run again Liv."

Olivia sat up and turned to get on her knees so she could look at him straight on. Placing her hands on his thighs. "Fitz, I will be behind you whatever you decide but please don't let all that has happened make you scared for us and not run again. You are an amazing President and an amazing man."

Fitz sat there looking at her, she was sitting in front of him naked and beautiful. Her ever growing pregnant belly made her even more beautiful. When he moved from looking at her stomach to her eyes he had tears in his. For a minute Olivia got scared when she saw the glistening of tears.

"Fitz, are you okay, what is it?" Olivia had moved closer to him. Her pregnant belly now pressed up against him a little. He didn't say anything. "Fitz." Olivia had a worried look on her face.

"Olivia, I have just been looking at you here in this moment with me and I have no words. Seeing you, the love of my life pregnant with my children is just overwhelming. My heart belongs to you forever and always." Fitz had placed both of his hands on her stomach looking at her.

Olivia started to cry. "Oh, baby. I love you. You are my life too. I exist for you."

They were dried off and getting ready for bed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Fitz called out. "Teddy, what are you doing here. I thought you were going to be at a friends tonight?"

Teddy came into the room and said hello to them both. "Well, there was a party starting and I didn't think I should be there given my trouble a few months back. Dad, do you know a Senator Landan?"

Both Fitz and Olivia looked at each other.

"Yes, why?" Fitz said trying not to sound troubled by the question.

"Well, she came to school today to speak about the senate and so on. She came up to me after and told me she knew you and was happy to meet me. I got a weird feeling though, she just kind of stood there looking at me."

Olivia spoke up. "where were your agents Teddy?"

"They usually stay outside the room when we have things like that. They were both at the door, I could see them. Why Liv? Why would I need them by me when a senator is speaking to me?" Teddy asked alarmed now.

Olivia just shook her head. "Fitz, this is getting out of control, she is now going and approaching our son. This is too much."

"What is going on you two, tell me." teddy had made his way to Olivia.

Fitz explained it all to Teddy and he just sat there. "Are you okay Teddy?" Fitz asked.

Olivia was hugging onto him.

"Yes, I am fine for someone who just found out that this woman is obsessed with my Dad and cornered my Mom in the dressing room when she was trying on clothes."

Olivia busted out crying and Fitz ran over to her. "Liv, what is is?"

She looked up at both Teddy and Fitz. "You called me Mom. You never have done that."

Both the Grant men started to smile and then laugh.

"Don't laugh at a pregnant woman who is an emotional mess, that is just not right."

Fitz kissed her.

"Liv, you are my Mom. I have a mother who gave birth to me but you are my Mom and I love you." Teddy hugged her tighter.

"i love you Teddy." Olivia got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Once Teddy left and they were in bed snuggled up Olivia looked at Fitz.

"You Grant men have made me a mess tonight. I will be glad when these girls get here and we out number you two."

Fitz laughed and kissed her forehead and they finally fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks again for all your reviews. I appreciate it so very much. A special shout out to Chocolate1, always leaves kind words and to Da Princes and Me's, thank you for your sweet words and review. I am a big fan of yours also. Big compliment coming from such a good writer as yourself.**

**I will be M.I.A for a week on vacation with no internet access so it will be about a week before I can give an update.**

**Chapter 29...Olivia is 32 weeks along.**

The weeks had gone by so fast and very calm. Senator Landan had kept out of their lives. Olivia was still getting emails but she decided not to open them at all when she saw one she didn't recognize. Olivia would forward them to Huck and let him deal with it.

"Hey baby, are you going to go with me to the doctors today? I know you have a full plate." Olivia said as she walked into the oval to find Fitz looking over some papers.

Fitz looked up and smiled at his very pregnant wife. "Yes, I have my schedule cleared to go. Sorry I left so early this morning but I needed to get down here and get some things taken care of. How are you feeling this morning?"

Olivia went and sat in the chair in front of Fitz's desk. "I feel very pregnant. I mean you are going to have to help me up from this chair when I have enough strength to try and get up and walk again. I think these girls are playing soccer in there. They kept me up half the night kicking. Fitz, I don't know if I can take this much longer. I am exhausted and I hurt everywhere." Olivia was breaking down a little and Fitz was wondering when it was going to happen.

Fitz moved from his desk and went and got on his knees in front of Olivia. "livvie, you are almost at the end. Dr. Harris said at the last visit it could happen anytime now since you are having twins. I am sorry you are so miserable babe. What can I do, do you need a foot or back rub? Tell me, I will do whatever you need."

"I appreciate that honey, there is nothing you can do. I just need to suck it up and realize that this is part of being nine months pregnant. I think I may go back and lay down for a little while. Will you come wake me when you are ready to go to the doctors? Abby and everyone are here but leaving for a case in Richmond so I am free to just relax." Olivia had moved to try and get up and Fitz had to grab her hand to help. "See, I can't even get out of a chair by myself."

Fitz looked at her and smiled "That is what I am here for baby. I will come and get you when we are ready to head out. Go get some rest." Fitz bent down and kissed her stomach. "You girls let your Mom get some rest."

Olivia made it back to their bedroom with Tom following behind her. "Mrs. Grant, I will be out here if you need anything."

"Tom, how many times do I have tell you to call me Olivia.' she smiled at Tom knowing he would never call her by her name.

Fitz sat in his office thinking of something he could do for Olivia to make her feel comfortable and take her mind off how stressed she is. He knew her, she was getting nervous about the babies actually being here. He decided to call her Mom Loretta. After they talked briefly they came up with a plan to have a small baby shower for Olivia inviting only her closest friends and family but would also have a massage therapist who specialized in pregnant women come. They decided to do it the following Saturday to give the staff enough time to prepare but it was going to be a surprise. Fitz made his way up to bedroom to wake Olivia up. Tom was sitting outside the door when he turned the corner and stood up once he saw Fitz.

"Have you heard any noise out of the room or did she actually get to rest?" Fitz looked at Tom.

"I haven't heard anything so hopefully she got some rest sir."

Fitz walked into the bedroom and saw Olivia still asleep in the bed and he felt terrible to have to wake her.

"Liv, sweetheart, it is time to get up and go to the doctors office." He kissed her forehead.

Olivia turned over to look up to him and stretched out. "Wow, I actually got some rest. I need a few minutes but then I will be ready."

"Do you need anything to eat or drink before we leave Liv?" Fitz said changing out of his suit.

"Fitzgerald, what are you doing? Why are you changing?" Olivia said looking at him.

"You have me the rest of the afternoon love. That is why I went to the office early today to have my meetings early and be with you this afternoon. I have a surprise for you after the appointment." Fitz smiled at her.

Olivia smiled back at him. "A surprise huh? What do you have planned Fitz?"

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise if I did."

They had made it to the doctors office and Olivia had been examined and had dressed again when Dr. Harris came back in.

"Well, Mr. President and Mrs. Grant, I will tell you everything looks great. You are far enough along that if you were to go into labor your twins are healthy enough. You have dilated some more but not enough for us to worry about admitting you into the hospital yet. If you start to feel any leakage please call and let us know. I know the secret service had a room in the hospital already ready and no one is allowed on that side once you deliver. So, with that if I don't see you before your next appointment I will see you in two weeks. If we make it that far, you will start coming every week the last few weeks. However, I don't see that happening. I think you both need to prepare that in probably two weeks or less you will meet your girls." Dr. Harris got up from the chair and gave them a smile before saying goodbye and leaving the room.

"Olivia, I see the panic on your face. We are ready. Everything is in place and we are ready to do this. You are ready to do this." Fitz grabbed her hand and brought it up to kiss it.

"Oh my God Fitz, this is happening. I mean, I knew it was happening but now here we are and I could go into labor anytime. Are you not scared out of your mind? I am freaking out right now. I keep thinking do we have everything in the nursery? Have we hired the right nurse to help? How are you so calm?"

"Livvie, look at me. We have everything we need and we have hired the perfect nurse. I am calm because one, I have done this before sweetie and two, I know my children are going to have the perfect mother to raise them. I am not worried at all." Fitz helped her down from the examining table and kissed her lips. "Now, let's get out of here and go get on with the rest of the day."

They made it to the car and Olivia called her mother to let her know about her latest appointment. She hadn't even paid attention to where they were headed. She looked out of the window and saw they were outside of the city and she had no idea where they could be going.

"Fitz, where are we going?"

"I thought a walk down memory lane would be nice today. Do you know what today is Liv?" Fitz gave her a devilish smirk.

Olivia looked at him and thought of what the date was. She immediately smiled and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Fitz, you are the most wonderful man in the world. I can't believe you remember things like this."

Today was the anniversary of the first time they were together intimately but most importantly it was the day they told each other they loved each other. They made it to the restaurant they ate at but this time they could hold each others hand and not have to sit on opposite ends of the table. They ate their dinner and got back in the car. They came up to a florist and Fitz jumped out to go get her some roses. That night he gave her a single rose but tonight her came out with a dozen and then a single one in his hand to give her. They were moving again and she looked at Fitz.

"As much as I love this all baby, I know we are not going to go to the Ritz and stay like we did that night. I mean that would be a media frenzy." Olivia looked at him questioning the next place they were headed.

"Well, my lovely wife. I have booked us a room at the Ritz, just not the one we stayed in that night. All has been cleared and we will be there all evening and since tomorrow is Saturday we have the day without meetings unless something comes up and I have to go be President again and not just your husband."

"Fitz, I have no words other than you are amazing and I love you." Olivia scooted towards him and sat on his lap kissing along his jaw line.

"Liv, you have to stop that, you know we can't and if you don't stop I will have to take a long cold shower when we get to the room." Fitz moved his hands up her hips.

Olivia looked at him with her big eyes "I know I haven't been in the mood lately and the last time we tried it was uncomfortable for me but I think I might be willing to try again. I am feeling all kinds of horny right now."

"Olivia Grant, I am not going to do anything that hurts you. We can just enjoy each other in other ways." He smiled at her.

They made it to the beautiful suite and Olivia was smiling from ear to ear. Fitz had fruit and her favorite juice ordered when they got there. Olivia walked and ate a couple of pieces of fruit when she saw a card and box on the table.

"What's this?" Olivia had picked up the box and had it in her hand.

"That is something I saw and thought you should have. Read the card first little miss impatient."

Olivia opened the card and began to read it aloud.

'for my beautiful wife on this very special day. I love you more than I could ever tell you. This day many years ago we were in this place and all I could think about was being with you because I loved you so much. I couldn't think about anything else but to hold you and kiss you and tell you I loved you. However, once you told me that night that you were in love with me I pretty much died and went to heaven. You have made my life nothing but wonderful since you walked into it. I love you Olivia.'

Olivia was crying by the end of the card and had forgot all about the gift box. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, I fall more and more in love with you everyday." Olivia had walked over to him and reached up to kiss him.

Fitz placed his hands on her stomach and deepened the kiss for a moment before he pulled away from her. "Okay, go open the box."

Olivia let out an excited squeak like a child on Christmas and went and grabbed the box but went back over to Fitz. She told him to sit and she got in his lap to open the box. As she opened the box her eyes again had tears in them. It was a beautiful necklace that had three children on it hanging down. There was of course two girls and a boy in the middle. They were engraved with the kids names on them and a birthstone placed in the middle of each one.

"I know I tell you this all the time but you are the most amazing husband ever. I don't have much to go on but I think you are pretty damn good." She laughed when she made her last statement to him.

"Hey...hey now, I think in my head all the time that I am the only man you have ever loved and been with." Fitz kissed her on the lips.

"Well keep thinking that baby, whatever gets you through the day." She laughed out loud again.

"You Mrs. Grant are pushing the limit tonight with your witty comments." Fitz grabbed hold of her and stood up "Now how do you feel about a bath?"

Both went to the bathroom and Fitz got the bath ready as she undressed. They got in the huge tub and talked for an hour before getting out and ready for bed.

"I had a bag for you with some extra clothes over there on the chair by the bed." Fitz said pointing to the bag.

Olivia walked passed him still naked as the day she was born. "For what I have in mind, clothes are not needed." Olivia got into the bed and motioned for him to come over to her.

Fitz got in the bed and pulled her to him "Liv, we don't need to do this. It hurt you last time and I don't want to chance that. As much as I would love to make love to you I don't want you to hurt so let's just lay here and snuggle up."

"That is why I am going to be in control of everything. You just lay there and I will do all the work, if it hurts I will stop but right now I think the pleasure is worth the pain and I need the pleasure baby." Olivia had pushed him on his back and moved her hand down his body to feel his growing erection. "oh, already getting ready for me huh Mr. President." Olivia moved over him and began to slowly slide onto him and take him in. She stopped a moment and made a face that had Fitz concerned.

"Stop Liv, I can tell it is hurting." He placed his hands on her hips to try and help her off.

"Babe, it feels good just give me a minute, I have to make myself comfortable." Olivia moved down more and took him all in. Before he started to move she looked at Fitz. "I love you so much and you are the best thing that ever happen to me on this day all those years ago." Olivia started to move slowly on top of Fitz and the slow love making pace was all they needed. With her hands on his chest moving up and down on him they both climaxed at almost the same time.

Fitz moved her to the side and pulled her back to him and rubbed her stomach until she fell asleep.

As they went through the next week Fitz and Loretta had been talking on the phone leading up to the surprise shower going over all the details. It was Saturday morning and he let her sleep in so she wouldn't be wondering around the residence. They had set up in a small ballroom on the other end to keep her away but once she woke up she knew something was going on.

After eating a late breakfast she asked what all the whispers and commotion was about around the house was. Fitz just ignored her and told her to get dressed that he had a surprise for her.

"Fitz, tell me what is going on." Before Olivia could say anything else she heard her Mom's voice.

"Hey baby, wow. You have gotten bigger in two weeks." Loretta said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks Mom, that makes me feel so good to hear that I have gotten so huge."

"Olivia, that is not at all what I said. My Lord, Fitz has she been like this the whole time?" Loretta looked over to Fitz.

"No ma'am, she has been wonderful." Fitz smiled between both of them.

"You are a good politician." Loretta laughed and Olivia laughed also. "My first grandchildren are coming and we think we need to do something special for you so get dressed and then we will give you your surprise."

They made their way to the ballroom and as the doors open Olivia saw a sea of pink she started to cry. After the shower had gotten underway and people were eating and gifts were starting to be opened Olivia looked over to where Tom, Fitz and Harrison were standing along with her Father. Fitz could see the look on her face and knew something was up. He ran over to her.

"What is is?" Fitz said as he got by the chair. Everyone had looked at him as he got there.

"Well, I think my water just broke." She looked to him and then to her mother.

Fitz moved the gift off her leg and helped her up. Loretta was now standing and making her way to her daughters side.

"Livvie, you are doing great. Just relax and let's get you to the car and to the hospital. Tom, have you called the hospital and Dr. Harris?" Fitz said looking at Tom.

"Yes sir, Dr. Harris is on his way there now." Tom went and got the bags and placed in the car.

"Everyone calm the fuck down right now!" Olivia said before she realized and then immediately apologized to her parents. "I need to go change my clothes, I do not want to go in wet clothes so just chill out a minute. Fitz, can you help me please."

They got to the room and Fitz grabbed her some clean clothes as she stood by the bed.

"Oh God, this hurts so bad." Fitz heard Olivia say and he came out of her closet.

"Baby, in a few minutes you can have medicine to help with the pain. Sit down and let me help you get dressed." Fitz held her hand to help her sit.

They were entering the hospital and she was having contractions every few minutes. Once in the room and Dr. Harris examined her. "Mrs. Grant, you are seven centimeters and you will be ready to push soon."

"Fitz" Olivia grabbed for his hand. "You need to make sure Teddy gets here, can you send someone to get him please?"

"He is on the way baby, just relax." Just as he got that out she was squeezing his hand through another contraction. "Breath Livvie."

Dr. Harris came back in and examined again, "Okay kids, it is time to get these girls out to meet the world. On my count I want you to push. One, two, three, push Mrs. Grant."

Twenty minutes of pushing and the first Grant daughter was out and getting cleaned up. Olivia was crying hearing her daughter cry. Then she was starting to get ready to deliver Brittany when Dr. Harris looked up at her. "She is breached, she must have turned in the past couple of days. No need to worry, I am going to try and turn her." Once Dr. Harris was doing this she winced in pain. Fitz rubbed her head and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay baby, she is fine, we will get to meet her in a few minutes and she can join her sister Amelia over there."

"Okay, we are ready she turned right around as I pressed down, she is ready to come on out and meet you also." Dr. Harris smiled.

Brittany took a little longer to have but she came out crying and Olivia cried again. Teddy walked in shortly after the girls were cleaned up and saw Olivia and Fitz each holding his sisters. He went and kissed Olivia and looked at his sisters.

"They are beautiful, but how could they not be, they are Grant kids." They all laughed.

Loretta made them get together so she could get a picture. Once she took the picture she said, "Perfect, the perfect family."

Once everyone had come and gone Fitz put the girls in the bassinet in the room and sat down beside Olivia who was just about asleep.

"Liv, thank you."

Olivia turned to look at him. "Fitz, thank you. This is the greatest gift you could ever have given me."


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm back, thanks for all the reviews! You all are awesome.**

**I do not own Scandal or it's Characters.**

**Chapter 30**

The new members of the Grant Family were now four weeks old and the whole family was taking a picture to let the world see the new additions. The baby announcement went out to announce Amelia Lilian Grant and Brittany Isabella Grant exactly a month after their birth. They had been receiving gifts for weeks and after the picture was sent out they received even more. Olivia was sitting in the nursery feeding the babies when Fitz walked in and he just stood in the doorway. The First week was hard when she was feeding them. Olivia cried everyday until she got them on the same schedule and could breast feed them at the same time. The baby nurse kept telling her that she was doing great to have twins and this being her first time learning to breast feed.

"That pillow was the best thing we got as a gift huh Liv?" Fitz said walking towards her and his girls.

Someone had sent her a pillow that would sit around her waist and the girls would sit on top of it and she could turn them to where each would sit comfortable and eat.

Olivia smiled up at him "Yes, this is a wonderful gift. How was your day sweetie?"

"It was good, I missed not coming up here for lunch but just couldn't get away. How were my kids today?" Fitz leaned down to kiss all of them on the forehead. "This is the most beautiful thing to see, you feeding my girls...and not crying anymore."

"Well, that first week was tough babe. I thought my nipples were going to come off." Olivia laughed.

Fitz laughed back at her "Once you are done I want to hold them for a little while. I missed them all day today."

"Sounds good to me, I need a shower anyway before dinner. Is Teddy going to come to dinner tonight?"

"He will be here after his swim meet. Do you know what you want for dinner?"

Olivia was moving Amelia to hand her to Fitz when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Olivia yelled out.

"It's Tom Mrs. Grant, you have some more gifts that came today."

Fitz walked to the door as Olivia moved Brittany and covered herself up. "Thanks Tom."

Fitz walked back and grabbed Brittany and sat in the other chair as Olivia opened the gifts. There were a few outfits from different people around Washington and then there was a box that didn't have a card. Olivia opened it and the card was sitting on top of two matching outfits. Olivia began reading the card and had a look on her face that made Fitz asked who it was from.

"It's from Senator Landan. She sent a card. It says to her two girls, she hopes they enjoy the dresses and she can't wait to see them in them. Fitz, we have got to do something about this woman. She is sending gifts, calling my children her two girls. I have had enough." Olivia stood up and walked to the chair to show him the note.

"I will handle it Liv, don't worry, this has gone far enough. Go take your shower, I will put the girls down and then see you for dinner." Olivia walked out of the room and ran into Teddy.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see you coming."

"It's okay Teddy, why such the rush?" Olivia had grabbed him on his arms.

"I stink, swim meet went horrible and couch made us continue with laps so I need to get in the shower before dinner." Teddy said half laughing.

"Me too. Your Dad is with the girls if you want to peek your head in there."

Teddy went to the nursery and looked in to let Fitz know he was home and would see him at dinner. Olivia walked into the dining room and the girls were asleep in the bassinet, Teddy was sitting down already eating bread and Fitz was pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Do you want a glass Liv?" Fitz said looking at Olivia

"No, I will have to throw away milk if I do that and it is not worth it."

Teddy interrupted "Can we not talk about my Mom's breast milk feeding my sisters while I am trying to eat dinner please, that is gross!"

Fitz laughed, "Teddy it is a natural thing, plus it taste like cantaloupe juice."

"Fitzgerald! I am mortified right now." Olivia yelled.

"What Liv, you went to a dirty place. He should know that we haven't had sex because you gave birth a month ago." Fitz was laughing.

"Dad, OMG stop please!"

Olivia trying to change the subject "Teddy, your Dad and I are sorry we couldn't make it to the meet today. Hopefully the next one we can get security taken care of and come."

"It's no problem. You know who did come? That creepy Senator lady, she has a nephew or something on the team we were racing."

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other without causing to much alarm to Teddy.

"Did she talk to you today Teddy?" Fitz asked.

"Yea, she came up after the meet and told me I ran a good race. Told me she sent my sisters a gift. She is just weird."

Olivia got up from the table and went into the kitchen and Fitz followed behind.

"Olivia, we are going to deal with this first thing tomorrow." Fitz grabbed her from behind.

"Fitz, she is doing these things to get to us, she knew he would come and tell us he saw him. I can't take this. I am going to be scared to take my daughters out of this house next week for their appointment." Olivia pulled out of his arms and turned to look at him.

"Liv, we will handle it. Let's go back in there before Teddy gets suspicious. I love you."

"Love you too." Olivia walked back in with more bread to try and cover up they both left the table.

After dinner Teddy excused himself to go do homework and Olivia and Fitz sat at the table talking about the next steps. Huck would be called and they would bring her into the White House to get to the bottom of all of this. When Fitz said that Olivia couldn't come she went crazy.

"What do you mean I can't come? I have every right to be there Fitz. I want to know what she has to say." Olivia got up to get one of the babies that started to cry.

"Liv, we don't know what she is going to do or say and I would rather you not be there because I know it will make you upset." Fitz went to clear the dishes off as Olivia rocked the baby in her arms.

"I am going to be there so get over it. Tell me when and where." Olivia went and grabbed Amelia up to go take them to the nursery.

When Fitz came into the room Olivia was pacing and he knew he was in trouble.

"Okay, Liv. Once I know the details I will come up and tell you. Just please keep your cool about all of it. We don't need her having ammunition to come after you. My first concern is to keep you safe." Fitz walked over and hugged around her waist.

"I will Fitz, I deal with crazy people all the time remember. In my former life before I was locked up as the First Lady."

"Liv, baby don't do that. You are not locked up here and you still work on some cases when you are needed." Fitz kissed her forehead.

"I am going to get ready for bed. The girls will need to be fed again soon. And you Mr. President don't have to wake up with them in the middle of the night." Olivia said poking him in the side playfully.

"Hey, that's not fair. I told you I would feed them if you would pump."

"I know babe. I am just giving you a hard time about it. I love feeding them. It is our quiet time." Olivia said getting undressed.

"Mrs. Grant, what did I say about you getting naked in front of me. I told you I can't take it. How many more weeks do I have to wait?" Fitz said with a smile.

"Fitz, We all have an appointment next week. I may get cleared then. I just gave birth. I still have ten pounds to lose and my boobs are already sagging. This can't be sexy at all to you." Olivia said moving her hands up and down her body.

Fitz walked to her "You could have saggy boobs, which they are not, and keep these ten pounds on you think you have to lose and you will always be sexy to me. You are the most beautiful woman alive."

"Sweet talk baby. I love you." Olivia said pinching his butt.

"Now I need a cold shower Mrs. Grant." Fitz walked into the bathroom.

The next morning Huck came up to the residence as everyone was getting their day started. Olivia had already fed the girls and was getting some fruit ready for her and Fitz.

"Huck, good morning. Have you eaten? Do you want some fruit or something else?" Olivia said looking at him.

"No thanks Liv, where is the President?"

"He will be in here in a minute. Did you find that information I asked for?"

"Liv, she is pretty clean except for that boyfriend in college. He said that she got obsessed with him quickly and he called it off. But he did say that she mentioned the President a few times in their brief relationship." Huck looked up when he heard Fitz walk in.

"Hello Huck. How are you this morning?" Fitz asked and knew he had interrupted something. "What are you two talking about?"

"I asked Huck to see if he could find some information on Landan. He was just going over what he found."

"Liv, I thought I asked you to let me handle this." Fitz said with a little anger in his voice.

"Mr. President, Liv, I don't know what is going to happen today but I think we can use that she is a few screws short and have her committed for observation. With the emails and approaching Teddy I think we can at least do that for now." Huck said trying to stop the fight before it truly started.

"Call me when she is here. I will be in my office. I will need the secret service to sit with the girls when I come in the oval. I am not bringing them in there with me." Olivia said looking back to Fitz.

"Sure Liv, I will let Tom know. You don't go anywhere by yourself today in the house okay. She will not have an escort until she reaches the Oval. We don't want her to be alarmed once she gets here." Fitz walked to her to kiss her. "Can you follow those orders Mrs. Grant?"

"Orders...Fitzgerald, I am going to get Huck on you in a few minutes." Olivia laughed and looked at Huck who was clearly uncomfortable now.

It was close to lunch and Olivia was doing some work when the girls started to get a little fussy. "Tom, could you step out please so I can feed the girls. I will let you know when I am done."

"Yes Ma'am, I will be right outside." Tom walked out of the office.

Olivia was feeding the girls for about five minutes when she heard some commotion outside. She immediately covered herself when she saw the door opening.

"Hello Ms. Pope."

Olivia froze, she saw Senator Landan standing there. "I am sorry, may I help you?" Olivia tried not to seem worried.

"Well, I came to see Fitz and thought I would come by and get Amelia and Brittany before I head to the Oval to see him. Thanks for feeding them to keep them calm." Senator Landan started walking towards Olivia when the door was shaken.

"Mrs. Grant, are you okay. We are getting the keys. Ms. Landan, please come open the door." Tom was yelling through the door.

Everyone was made aware of what was going on when Tom called over the radio that she was there and that she walked by him and did a stunt gun on him. Fitz was there with Huck in a matter of minutes.

"What's going on? Is she in there alone with Olivia?" Fitz said in a panic.

"Yes sir. She came by, hit me with a stunt gun and locked herself in there with Mrs. Grant." Tom explained.

"How the hell did she get a stunt gun through security?" Fitz was pacing in front of the door.

Huck looked up, "She didn't, she has someone on the inside helping her. That is how she knew about what time Tom would step out so Olivia could feed the girls."

"Oh God, the girls are in there. That didn't cross my mind. Break down the door right now." Fitz gave an order.

Once the door was knocked off the hinges Fitz looked at the terrified Olivia who had a gun pointed at her.

Senator Landan was yelling for Olivia to give her the girls. Olivia was standing with the girls in her arms hoping that she wouldn't fire with them wrapped up in her arms. A shot went off and it was Huck that shot at her hand and knocked the gun out. The secret service moved in with the police and took her into custody.

Fitz ran to Olivia, "It's okay baby. She is handcuffed and going to the police station and will be locked away for a long time."

For the first time Olivia let out the breath she had been holding. "Fitz, she was going to kill me. She actually thought you and she would be together and take my daughters."

"But she didn't honey, you are okay and the girls are okay. Let's get you up to the bedroom. I will get the nurse to get the girls." Fitz said moving her to the door and grabbing at one of the girls to take from Olivia.

"No, the girls will be in our room. I can carry them." Olivia said jerking away from him.

"Okay Liv, whatever you want." Fitz looked over at Huck. "Huck, can you stay here tonight and go over the tapes from today?"

"Sure Sir, I will be happy to do so. Liv, everything is going to be fine." Huck gave a nod since he doesn't smile.

They made it to their bedroom and put the girls on the bed until their crib was moved into the room. Once they were on the bed and Olivia laid beside them and broke down crying.

"Liv, baby. It is okay. Everything is okay." Fitz moved in behind her to hold her.

"Fitz, I was scared out of my mind. All I could think about it what if she shoots and hits one of the girls or shoots and I drop one or both of them. I felt they were safe in my arms." Olivia was crying hysterically.

"You did the right thing Olivia. She would have shot you and taken the girls and may have shot someone else if she would have gotten out of the room with them. Trust what I am saying, you did exactly what you should have done. You saved yourself and our beautiful girls." Fitz hugged her tighter.

Olivia rubbed on her girls arms as they slept not knowing anything that just happened. There was a knock on the door and Tom walked in followed by Teddy.

"Dad, what in the world is going on. I was pulled out of school and brought straight here with no explanation." Teddy said moving to the bed and saw Olivia was crying. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm okay son. Your Dad and I have just had an interesting morning and I will let him explain it all to you. I think I am going to take a nap while the girls are sleeping." Olivia looked from Teddy to Fitz.

"Come on Teddy, let's get you some lunch and I will tell you what happened. Liv, you sure you don't want any lunch?" Fitz asked rubbing the tears off of her cheek.

Olivia smiled at him. "No, I want to sleep with my girls. Will you tell them to leave their crib in the nursery until they wake up. I don't want them to be disturbed."

"Sure Liv. I will tell them when I walk by the nursery. I love you." Fitz gave her a smile.

"I love you too Fitz and I love you Teddy."

Teddy ran back to the bed to the side Olivia was on and gave her a big hug like a little kid. "I love you."

Fitz smiled and he and Teddy made their way down the hall. Once he told the staff to hold off on moving the crib he called for Huck to come into the dining room to eat lunch with him and Teddy. Fitz explained all that happened and about Senator Landan. Teddy just sat there in shock.

"Wow, she was insane." Teddy said putting his head in his hands.

Once Teddy was gone Fitz looked to Huck. "I need you to look over those tapes and find out who helped her and where she got the stunt gun from. Hopefully they will let it go and not try to finish what she started but I want to make sure my family is safe." Huck nodded and left.

Fitz made a sandwich for Olivia and took it up to the room. They were all still asleep. He sat down in the chair with some work and waited for Olivia to wake up. It had been a stressful day for all of them and he was happy sitting there looking at the three most beautiful girls in the world.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks again for the reviews, it helps me out a lot.**

**Chapter 31**

The next few days went by and Huck had not found any connection. The person who helped Senator Landan knew the cameras well so that led him to believe it was someone on the security team which made him very uneasy. Huck let the President know what he thought and Fitz thanked him for all his work.

"Tom, could you step in here a moment?" Fitz yelled from the Oval. "Well, we have someone on the inside that helped Landan but more importantly it is someone with security access. I need you to work on this with Huck and try and figure out who it is."

"Yes Sir Mr. President. Am I still going to be with the First Lady outside of the White House?" Tom asked.

"Yes Tom, I want you with her all the time when she leaves the residence until we know there is no more of this nonsense." Fitz answered.

Olivia was putting the girls down for their morning nap when Fitz walked into the nursery.

"Nothing on your schedule today, that's good. How did you manage that? I need to try that one out."

Olivia laughed, "well, I gave birth about five weeks ago and went back to work after three to help out my super busy husband who happens to have a pretty important job running the country and all."

"He is busy but after lunch he is free, how do you feel about going out for dinner tonight after you feed the girls, just the two of us." Fitz asked moving to look at the girls in their crib.

"I don't know fitz, I haven't left the girls yet, they are only five weeks old."

"Liv, you need to get out of this house and we have some fun just the two of us. We can go wherever you would like to go, just tell me." Fitz said with a desperate smile on his face.

Olivia let out a breath, "Okay Fitz, but just dinner so I can get back. I don't care where we go, you surprise me."

"Okay Liv, you be ready at seven. I will tell Teddy to chill with the girls and the nurse until we get back." Fitz left the nursery to head back to the Oval to make the arrangements.

It was almost seven and Fitz knew where to find Olivia. He made his way to the nursery and found her and Teddy there each holding one of the girls. Olivia had on a little black dress and looked beautiful.

"Hello my beautiful family. Liv, you ready to go?" Fitz went and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you sure you want to go Fitz? This is so hard." Olivia gave him a pouty face.

Fitz took Brittany out of her hands "Yes, we are doing this, we both need to get out of here and be a married couple, yes we are parents but we are also a married couple that need to have a date. Grab your purse and let's go."

"Okay...okay bossy husband. I will meet you in the hall in a minute. See you sweet girls in a few hours. Teddy, thanks for staying up here with them. Love you." Olivia kissed Teddy and the girls and went to grab her purse.

As Fitz and Olivia sat and ate dinner they talked about the past few days events and took a few pictures as people came in. usually Fitz would have the restaurant cleared but he wanted it to feel like a normal date for Olivia.

"This is nice Liv, we need to do this more often." Fitz said grabbing her hand.

Olivia smiled "It is nice Fitz, but all I can think about is if my girls are okay. I love being here with you but that is all I keep wondering."

"Olivia, I love that about you but we need to have this time together. The girls are fine. Teddy is there and they are fed and probably fast asleep until we get home." Fitz said having a little sternness in his voice.

"Honey, I am sorry I am not here in the moment with you. Forgive me?" Olivia said moving in to kiss him.

"Liv, people are watching us."

"I am just a wife leaning in to kiss her husband at dinner. There is nothing wrong with that." Olivia smiled.

Fitz smiled back "Well, you know this will make the eleven o'clock news tonight. I don't mind one bit but I know how you are when you are plastered on the news."

"It comes with the territory bring married to the President."

"Speaking of that, we need to make a decision soon about if I am going to run for reelection. We will need to announce in the next few months." Fitz said kissing her hand.

"Well, I will do what you want. If you run, I will be by your side. If you choose to go back to somewhat normal I will support that also. The question is what do you want to do Fitz?"

"Liv, I want to be President and finish what I started but I also want to have normal and go out to dinner with my wife more than once every few months. I know you will support what I want to do but if you had a choice, would you like to be First Lady another four years and live this life?"

"Fitz, that is not fair. I can't tell you that and you base your decision on what I say."

"Liv, we are a team, you and I make the decisions together." Fitz said looking at Olivia.

"Well, no then Fitz. If it came down to what I wanted then I would say No. I would like to be done. I would like to take our kids and get a normal house and lead normal lives. You doing speaking engagements and me working at OPA. But like you said we are a team and I want you to be happy. I will be happy whatever your decision but you have to make it. You have to do what will make you happy. I love you and will go wherever you go. Now, excuse me, I need to run to the restroom before we head home." Olivia got up from the table with Tom following.

Fitz sat there wondering what he would do. Luckily he had a few months to decide and discuss a little further with Olivia and Teddy. Fitz and Olivia sat in the limo on the way home and didn't say much both were thinking what the other said at dinner. Just before pulling back up to the house Olivia spoke up.

"Fitz, you have been awfully quiet. Are you upset about what I said?" Olivia turned to look at him.

Fitz looked up at her "No, I am not upset. It is just a lot to think about and I thought it would be a clear cut decision but it is not. I have my wife saying she wouldn't want to be first lady another four years but that it is my decision. So if I choose to leave all of it I disappoint the people that elected me in the first place. However, if I choose to stay I disappoint my wife who is one of the most important people in my life. I am not upset Liv, I am worried about making the wrong choice."

Tom opened the door and they got out of the car and headed straight to the nursery. Teddy was asleep in the chair holding both girls.

Olivia walked over to him and went to grab one of the babies while Fitz grabbed the other when Teddy woke up.

"Hey guys, how was your dinner?" Teddy said standing up and stretching.

Fitz didn't say anything but Olivia said it was a nice night.

"Go to bed Teddy. I will see you in the morning, I need to wake these girls up to feed so I can get to bed." Olivia said pushing him out the door.

Fitz laughed at his half asleep son. "Goodnight son, see you in the morning." Teddy left the room. "Liv, I need to go to the office and do a few things. I will be back up soon."

"Fitz, what do you have to go do? I think we need to talk about this. You are upset aren't you?" Olivia called out as he was walking out the door.

"Olivia, no, again I am not upset. I need to sign off on somethings so I can go to the doctor with you and the girls tomorrow. We will talk about this later. I don't want to discuss it any further tonight." Fitz walked out of the nursery and shut the door. Olivia sat there worried if she should have kept what she said to herself.

Olivia got to their bedroom and he still wasn't back up. She got undressed and into bed. It was about three in the morning when she woke to the babies crying in the monitor. When she looked to Fitz side of the bed it had not been messed up, he had not come to bed yet. Olivia went and fed the girls and made her way down to the Oval. When she walked in she saw Fitz sitting behind his desk with a drink in his hand.

"Fitz, it's late. Are you coming to bed?" Fitz looked up startled to see Olivia

"Liv, I just got caught up with some work stuff. I will be up in a minute."

"I will wait, I just fed the girls. Is there anything I can help you with? You need me to look over something?" Olivia made her way to his desk.

"No Liv, just looking at some paperwork of a raid that happened in Iran. It is a lot to go over and make sure things were done the way it was planned. Go back to bed, I will be up shortly." Fitz put his hand on her hip and squeezed.

"okay Fitz, I will see you shortly. I love you." Olivia kissed him on the forehead.

"I know you do." Fitz said "and I love you too so much."

Olivia left and when she got back to the room it was about another hour before Fitz came up. He crawled into the bed and got in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Olivia turned around and looked into his eyes.

"It is going to be okay baby. We will make the right decision for all of us. Don't do this to yourself. I know you remember." Olivia kissed him softly on the lips before putting her head to his chest.

"I know babe. Go back to sleep." They drifted off to sleep, it was a restless sleep for Fitz.

The next morning Olivia woke up and Fitz was already gone. She went into the nursery to see if he was in there and he wasn't. The girls were still asleep so she went and grabbed breakfast before they woke up. Teddy was rushing through his breakfast when she walked into the kitchen.

"Running late this morning honey?" Olivia said laughing when he was standing there shoveling cereal in his mouth.

"Yes, Dad usually comes by so I didn't set my alarm. Where is he?" Teddy asked placing his bowl in the sink

"I have no idea. I didn't hear him get up this morning. He must have had something happen and had to get to the Oval early. Set your alarm from now on kiddo." Olivia rubbed her hand through his hair to mess it up a little.

"Gotta go. Love you, see you after swim practice." Teddy was running down the hall.

After Olivia ate and fed the girls she got the baby nurse to sit with the girls while she went to her office to check on things and then made it to the oval.

"Good morning Mr. President." Olivia said and Fitz could tell the sarcasm in her voice.

"Good morning. Sorry I left so early this morning but needed to get down here." Fitz stood up coming from behind his desk.

"Well, I recall not to long ago I got yelled at when I didn't talk to you one morning. Funny how things change when the shoe is on the other foot. I thought we don't do that yet this morning I was by myself getting ready, feeding our children including the big one was late since you didn't even wake him up. If you are mad at me let's get this out before we go to the doctors." Olivia said slapping her hands on her legs.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind and needed to get down here this morning." Fitz placed his hands on her shoulders.

Olivia moved from his embrace "You are lying to me Fitz. You are upset about what I said last night. you are not mad at me but you are upset. I was just being honest with you. What person in their right mind would want another four years in the spotlight trying to raise a family, a normal family. I love being your wife and the mother of your children but First Lady has never been why I am here. I am here to be the wife and mother, First Lady just came with it. That is all I was saying last night.

"Olivia, I don't want to talk about it anymore. We have a few months, I want to talk to Teddy about it also."

"So, am I going to continue to get a cold shoulder because we are not going to talk about it...and don't say you haven't been doing that because you have. You know what, I will take the girls myself today so you can do whatever has you so busy. Then I am taking them to OPA, not the make shift office here. I will be home at dinner. You want to be an ass go right ahead." Olivia walked to the door and slammed it shut.

Yelling her name Fitz was trying to catch up with her. "Olivia...Olivia...Olivia Pope Grant stop walking." Fitz said glad that no one was in the hallway.

Olivia turned around "What do you want?"

"Liv, I am sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. You called me an ass. I can't believe that." Fitz laughed as he moved to grab her by the waist.

"Fitz, you can't shut me out and get mad if I don't agree with you. That is so childish. I am sorry I called you an ass but you were acting like one."

"I know, let me run and tell Ms. Hanley I will be back down after the doctors appointment. I will be up in a minute if you will let this ass go with you." Fitz kissed her after he laughed.

"Yes, but I am going to OPA after and taking the girls with me. I will let Tom know." Olivia kissed him back and turned to go back upstairs.

After the girls got their check up from the pediatrician and things went well, Olivia made her way to Dr. Harris to get checked out. Once she was done she met Dr. Harris and Fitz with the girls in his office.

"Mrs. Grant, you are healed up nicely. I don't think I will need to see you until the next time for your regular yearly. Before you go, let's talk about birth control. I do not suggest you go back on the pill if you are planning on having anymore children at your age. That being said, at this time you are very fertile right now and will need to take precautions if you are having intercourse."

Olivia looked at Fitz, "Well, we have not done any of that since the girls were born thinking it was not possible."

"That is a good thing to do to allow your body to heal properly." Dr. Harris was now looking at both of them.

Fitz smiling like a kid on Christmas said "So, we are in the clear. Olivia is healed and okay."

Laughing Dr. Harris replied "Yes, she is healed and you are in the clear. However, you need to discuss this with Mrs. Grant. She knows her body better than us so she has to tell you when you are in the clear."

They got to the car and they were settled, Fitz was kissing her and the girls goodbye since Olivia was going to stop by OPA. Fitz looked at Olivia, "Tonight, those girls are going to bed early and hopefully sleep for more than three hours so Mommy and Daddy can have some alone time." Before Olivia could say anything back she saw Tom out the corner of her eye smiling trying to hold back a laugh.

"Tom, are you actually laughing? Well guess what, since I will be busy with my husband apparently, you will be on diaper duty. Not laughing now are you?" Olivia was smiling and pointing her finger at him while Fitz let out a deep belly laugh.

Fitz leaned into Olivia and whispered in her ear to make sure no one heard him "and don't bother with clothes Mrs. Grant, I will not be wasting time with that. So, you be naked and in our bed by eight o'clock." Olivia smiled at him and gave him a kiss and got in the car.

When Olivia walked into OPA the girls were immediately grabbed and she knew she had a few minutes to talk to Huck. "Have you found anything connecting Henry and Landan? Anything on the mole?

Huck looked up at her stunned.

"Huck, you don't think I don't know someone was in the white house helping her. I have learned a few things over the years." She smiled at him.

"I am getting close Liv, once I put the pieces together I will let you know." Huck said before turning around and back to his many computers.

It was about eight and the girls have been fed and she let them feed a little more than normal just to make sure they didn't wake up for a while because she felt Fitz was going to ravish her many times over the next few hours.

When Fitz walked into the bedroom Olivia was not in the bed but there were candles lit everywhere. He slowly walked into the bathroom where more candles were lit and she was in the bathtub.

"About time Mr. President. I figured we could start here." Liv said as she moved her finger to her breast.

"Livvie, you are going to kill me." Fitz was taking off his clothes and stepping into the bath behind her.

They stayed sitting there for a little while talking a little until Olivia knew if they were going to have some exotic mind blowing sex for the first time in almost two months she needed to speed it up. Olivia turned over so her breast were now up against Fitz's chest.

"So, husband that I love and owe some good lovin', what would you like me to do. Your wish is my command." Olivia wiggled her eyebrows at Fitz.

Fitz pulled Olivia up to kiss her, as the kiss deepened his erection became very hard not to feel on Olivia. "I want you to just make love to me Liv. I don't want to be kinky or rough. There will be plenty of time for that. I just want to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world for the first time since she gave me the most beautiful children."

Olivia looked up at him "you are the sweetest man Fitzgerald Grant. I think I can manage making love to you all night. I love you so much."

They made their way to the bed and although it hurt as Fitz entered her it also felt amazing.

"Liv, you okay? " Fitz asked concerned with her facial expression.

"Yes babe, just go slow." Olivia smiled at him.

For the next two hours they made love. Fitz going slow and steady bringing his wife to climax several times before he finally went over the edge himself. Fitz wrapped his arm around her and squeezed.

"I love you Liv. I hate wearing a condom with my wife but that was amazing." Fitz kissed her forehead.

"I know it is not ideal baby but no birth control pills so little Fitz has to stay covered up." Olivia laughed.

Fitz pushed her off of him, "Little Fitz, that is not what you were moaning earlier in my ear."

Right as he was climbing back on top of her to take her again one of their baby girls started to cry through the monitor.

**Thank you again for reading. I love all of you gladiators for your reviews and support.**

**I will get to kinky stuff before the end. Think chapter 40 will be it, so a few more to go. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, going to get to some good stuff this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and thanks again for the reviews and pointers. I read all of them and appreciate each one.**

**I do not own Scandal or its characters.**

**Chapter 32**

Over the next couple of days Huck worked on trying to figure out the connection, he had an idea but didn't want to take it to the President or Olivia until he was certain. He called Tom and asked to meet with him before the end of the week to discuss his findings. Tom and Huck made plans to meet later in the week when they knew both Fitz and Olivia would be home having a dinner party.

"Olivia, have you seen my cell phone? I had it on the table by the bed last night I thought." Fitz was yelling at her from the bedroom as she was getting ready in the bathroom.

Olivia came to the door frame and just looked at him. "Fitzgerald, do you not remember last night?" She stood there looking at him smiling. "Remember your foot kicked the table and your phone went flying under the bed. How soon we forget, I see how much our love making means that you can't even remember." Olivia walked back into the bathroom.

Fitz smiled at himself remembering that they were in the heat of the moment when Olivia was on top of him and suddenly moved to slam down on him and he kicked out which kicked the table. "Liv" Fitz said walking into the bathroom. "I didn't forget that babe, I just forgot what happened to my phone. Trust me I remember you moving on top of me like your life depended on it." Fitz had moved behind her and grabbed her by the waist and was kissing on Olivia's neck.

"Stop it right now. You have a meeting and I am actually leaving the house today for the first time without the girls so I only have a little window of time before I have to be back to feed them." Olivia moved from his embrace.

"Livvie, I have months of sexual frustration to let loose on you." Fitz reached for Olivia.

"I am exhausted honey. We have had sex everyday since I was told I was in the clear. And might I remind you I am feeding your daughters every three or four hours." Olivia kissed him on the cheek and went to finish getting dressed.

Fitz moved closer to her again, "I told you if you would pump I would get up and feed them at night. I am a night owl, you know that."

Olivia touched his face, "I know baby, I think a couple more weeks and I will start pumping. I am having a hard time knowing that I wouldn't be feeding them all the time. Hello, first time mother here." Olivia laughed.

"Okay Liv, I understand. I need to get going. When will you be home today?"

"I am going to feed the girls lunch and then go and meet Abby for lunch. I will be back before dinner so I can feed the girls before we eat. Abby and I are going to discuss the dinner party coming up. Anything in particular you are wanting?" Olivia said as she slipped her shoes on.

"Liv, you know I don't have any input. I just want us to have a good time with our friends. I will see you at dinner then." Fitz leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

Olivia was in the kitchen when Teddy walked in.

"Hey kiddo, do you want some breakfast? I can fix something quick for you." Liv pinched his side.

"That sounds good Liv but you don't have to hurry, no school today thank goodness." Teddy said pouring him some juice.

"No school. Teddy, we need to get your schedule because I should know when my son doesn't have school. Well, what are you going to do today?"

Teddy smiled at Olivia.

"Teddy, what is that smile about?" Olivia couldn't help but smile back.

"Liv, I am going to go meet with a girl in my class. Her name is Madison. She kind of has grown on me the past couple of weeks when we have been hanging out with friends and I finally decided I would ask her out." Teddy was smiling ear to ear.

"So, when are we going to get to meet this girl?" Olivia asked as she started cooking him some eggs.

"Let me see how a few dates go before I bring her to meet the President. I mean I know to me he is just Dad but to her it would be the boyfriend's dad and the President at the same time. That is a lot to ask of someone."

"Boyfriend? Teddy!"

"Come on, don't make a big deal out of it. Don't say anything to Dad either yet. He will get a kick out of it and make fun of me. You have met the man right?" Teddy was laughing.

"I know how he can be for sure. I will keep my mouth shut but don't wait to long to tell him. Now eat. I have to go get some work done before the girls are ready to eat lunch later. Love you sweetie." Olivia touched Teddy's shoulder as she left.

After lunch Abby and Olivia went and did a little shopping. Although she had secret service with her at all times it felt good to get out and have a girlfriend day again.

At dinner Fitz was really quiet and Olivia noticed that he wasn't eating his dinner.

"Fitz, is something wrong? You have been awfully quiet and have barely touched your food." Olivia was looking him in the eye.

"It's nothing Liv. Just a lot on my mind." Fitz reached to grab her hand.

"Don't do this again Fitz, what is going on?" Olivia withdrew her hand.

"Livvie, today Cyrus came in and told me that there has been some talk about endorsements and needing me to make a decision." Fitz looked at her and Olivia had no emotion on her face. "See, that is why I didn't want to say anything."

"I'm thinking right now Fitz. I want to make sure I say the right thing. When did he say you needed to make the decision and announce?" Olivia sat up straight in her chair waiting for the answer.

"He said it would need to be made within two weeks, would prefer it to be later this week."

"Wow, the election is a year away. I figured we could make it through the holidays before having to announce. So, do we need to talk about it anymore or have you made up your mind?" Olivia looked at Fitz and he could tell she was nervous.

"I haven't made my decision and yes I would like us to discuss as a family. I would like to get Teddy's opinion of growing up as the Governor's son and then going through his teenage years as the President's son. I know if I do run again the girls will be just preschool age when I am done but it will be time away from them and I just don't know yet Liv." Fitz got up to grab their plates.

Olivia followed him into the kitchen and stood against the counter. "Well, you need to get with him and ask the things you need to ask. I can be there but if you would rather talk to him alone I understand."

"No, I would like you to be there. We are a family and we will make this decision as one." Fitz moved to her side and grabbed her hips and pulled Olivia to him.

"Fitz, I am going to say this only one more time. We can't make the decision for you. You can listen to what we say but you have to be the one that makes the final decision. That can't fall on Teddy or myself. You can't put that on us." Olivia reached her hands to his face. "I love you and I will be by your side whatever the decision is, okay."

"Okay. I love you so much Olivia." Fitz kissed her and things started to get a little more intense. Then the baby monitor went off and they heard their girls crying for their Mom.

"Let me go and get them taken care of and I will get you taken care of next sir." Olivia said with a devilish smile.

Olivia was feeding the girls when Fitz walked into the nursery. She didn't hear him open the door. she was just sitting in the rocking chair feeding the girls looking down at both of them. She would say a few words to one then move and speak to the other. It never got old for Fitz to see the love of his life with his two little girls. Olivia finally realized he was in the room and looked up at him and just smiled.

"They are almost done. Do you want to come and grab Amelia and burp her and I will get Brittany?"

Fitz made his way to his daughter and picked her up from Olivia. He was walking around the room bouncing her around and talking to her in baby talk and Olivia couldn't help but smile. He was a great father. They got the girls settled down after playing with them for about thirty minutes. When they were walking back to their bedroom arm in arm Fitz stopped and looked at Olivia.

"What babe?" Olivia looked at him in the eyes searching for what he was thinking.

"I'm so in love with you and I can't believe this is my life. You are the most incredible woman in the world." Fitz bent down to kiss her.

"I love you too Fitz. You are an amazing man and I am glad this is my life. You, Teddy and the girls are my life. That doesn't matter if we are here in this house or in another house. My heart is yours forever." Olivia jumped up in her arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Come on, I feel like ravishing you tonight Mr. President."

Fitz walked them to their room with Olivia still wrapped around his waist and put her on the bed once they made it to it.

Olivia looked into his eyes "Fitz, take off my clothes."

Fitz did as she asked. He began with her shirt. Olivia sat up as he pulled it over her head and kissed each of her shoulders after he threw the shirt to the floor. He them moved and unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs. He threw the pants to the floor to join the shirt. Fitz teased her as he made his way back up her body stopping at her knees and then inner thighs before he kissed her over her panties and could feel that she was wet.

"Livvie, I know you said you wanted to ravish me but I think I will be the one ravishing you tonight Mrs. Grant." Fitz bit down gently on her stomach by her belly button and then moved his finger to the band of her panties and started pulling them down. Not wanting to wait Olivia sat up and pulled her bra off. "Damn Liv, you are going to give me a heart attack, you are so beautiful."

Fitz pulled his shirt off and went down on the bed in between her legs and went to work. Olivia moved her hips up and down as Fitz sucked on her clit. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled on it.

"Babe, please I can't take much more." Olivia was breathing heavy.

Fitz moved two fingers inside of her as he still sucked and licked on her clit sending her over the edge almost immediately. As she was shaking through her orgasm and trying to get a hold of herself she didn't even realize Fitz had taken the rest of his clothes off and was entering her.

"Wait...wait...wait Fitz. I hate this babe but condom." Olivia reached behind her to the table beside the bed to get one out of the drawer.

Fitz let out a breath and the mood was broken with him having to put on a condom. Olivia sensed the change.

"I'm sorry baby, I know it sucks but as much as I loved giving you those girls I don't want to give you anymore right now. Here. let me help you with that." Olivia opened the condom and moved down his body. She wanted to make it up to him so she took him in her mouth sucking him until he pulled her up. Olivia slid the condom on and Fitz flipped her back on the bed so he could enter her again.

"You feel so good Liv. I could stay like this forever." Fitz was moving in and out of her. He reached for a pillow and placed it under her butt to make her have a different angle and once he did she gasped as he thrust into her as far as he could.

"Don't stop Fitz, please, harder." Olivia grabbed him around the back and he could feel the scratch marks with each of his thrust she was giving him. "Baby, oh God, Fitz...oh oh, I'm about to cum." Olivia yelled out as she came and Fitz just kept going.

Fitz was pushing in and out of Olivia as she was still trembling. He grabbed he leg and pulled it to wrap around his hip. He was getting close but wanted to make her cum again so with his other hand he moved it to her clit again and was rubbing circles. "Liv, cum again for me. You were made for me." with his words she was falling apart again and Fitz followed soon after she tightened against him.

Fitz collapsed on top of her and they were breathing heavy. Once their breathing regulated Fitz pulled out of her and went to flush the condom and grab a towel to clean them off a little.

"I do think you ravished me sir. That was amazing baby." Olivia grabbed him to kiss his lips.

"well, you know what can I say, my wife is beautiful and I could do that all the time." Fitz kissed her back. "we can't sleep naked with the girls needing to be fed soon so I will go grab you something.

"Thanks because I don't think I can move my legs right now." Olivia laughed.

They feel asleep for a short time until they heard they babies crying. Olivia got up first and started towards the nursery when she heard Fitz call out to her.

"Hold on baby, I will go with you. I can at least burp them when they are full." Fitz grabbed her hand and they went into their girls nursery and talked as she fed them and in that moment Fitz realized that he never needed anything other than his children and Olivia in his life to be happy. If he decided to give up the Presidency he would be fine because he would have Olivia, Teddy and his baby girls.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Again, you Gladiators are amazing. Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. It means a lot to me.**

**I am sorry it has taken me so long to update...life got in the way the last two weeks. I promise to try and do better until the end!**

**I do not own Scandal **

It was the night of the dinner party. Abby, David, Cyrus and James were coming and also Olivia's parents. Olivia had everything decided and went upstairs to feed the girls and jump in the shower to get ready.

Fitz had been busy all day with meetings and she was getting ready when he walked in.

"Do I have to dress up for this thing? Can I just wear this suit tonight?" Fitz asked.

Olivia looked at him through the mirror, "First of all this thing is the first time all of our friends and family will be together except for when I had the girls. Second of all, I have worked hard getting all of this together. No, I didn't cook but I did plan everything and want it to be a nice night for us all. And third and last comment I will make about the dinner is if you are lucky and behave you might get lucky tonight." Olivia smiled at him.

"Then, I guess I will be on my best behavior Mrs. Grant." Fitz walked past her and slapped her on the butt.

"Ouch Fitz. You better watch it, payback is hell!"

Fits moved to the bedroom and took his tie off and pulled out another one and draped it around his shoulders and walked back to the bathroom.

"Liv, why are there pregnancy test in the trash?" Fitz asked as he went to throw some tissue away.

Olivia thought she had hid them enough but she hadn't. She turned around and leaned back against the vanity. "Fitz, I am late but the test came up negative. It could be my breast feeding the girls that has caused my body to be out of whack. It is nothing to worry about, it is negative, no more Grant kids on the way."

"Livvie, why didn't you say anything? Were you going to say anything? By the looks of it you weren't. I...I...I don't know what to say to you right now." Fitz walked out and back into the bedroom.

Olivia went after him. "Fitz, there was nothing to tell. I got a little scared even though we have been careful. I don't know why you are getting so upset."

Fitz whipped his body around to look at her as he started to fix his tie. "No big deal right Liv. We could have been pregnant again and you didn't think to tell me, even if it was just you being a little paranoid. Here we are again at the place where there is something you are thinking or feeling and you don't say anything to me. No matter how don't think it matters, it does. This is a partnership. What if I would have accepted the nomination and not tell you and then come up to you and say oh by the way honey, I decided to run for President again just thought I would let you know."

Olivia looked at the hurt on his face and didn't know what to say. Just as she started to say something the baby monitor went off. Fitz tightened his tie and looked at her.

"Finish getting ready, I will go settle down the girls." Fitz left the room and didn't say another word.

Once Olivia finally was dressed she went to the nursery but Fitz wasn't in there. She checked on the girls one last time and grabbed the extra monitor to take with her. She walked to the big dinning area in the residence and saw Fitz talking to Cyrus and James. She made eye contact with Fitz but he turned to the door as the rest of their guests started to come in. As everyone started to mingle Olivia walked over to Fitz and put her arm around his waist. She was not happy when usually he would have wrapped around her in return but instead just stood there talking to Abby.

A few minutes passed and they all sat down after everyone had gotten there. Olivia's parents had to cancel at the last minute due to her father having come down with the flu. As they sat Abby looked at Olivia and asked if everything was okay and Olivia just gave her a look that let Abby know it wasn't.

Dinner was great but Olivia barely ate. she was wondering how she could get Fitz to realize it was harmless that she didn't tell him about her little scare. She put her hand on his leg during dinner and squeezing just to let him know she was sorry without saying it out loud and he moved his leg away. It hurt her to her core and she excused herself from the table.

Fitz was hurt and mad at himself that he was being so cold to her but he was upset. He wanted to go find her because he knew she was somewhere crying about it all. When he was about to get up she walked back into the dining room.

"I hope everyone likes tiramisu. The staff is bringing coffee also." Olivia said sitting back down in her chair not looking at Fitz.

After the coffee and more talking it was getting late and Olivia said her goodbye as everyone was leaving to go feed the girls one last time for the night. Fitz walked everyone to the side entrance door and said goodbye. Cyrus turned around and looked at Fitz. "I don't know what is going on with you two but fix it before I get back to work next week."

Olivia was just putting the girls down when Fitz walked into the nursery.

"Are they happy full girls now?" Fitz said walking over to their cribs.

Olivia turned and looked at him. "They are." Hesitating and taking a breath she looked up at Fitz. "Fitz, about earlier. I don't want you to think that I was intentionally keeping this from you. I wasn't. I just figured it was nothing and it wasn't. I was just my mind going crazy."

Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I know you think it was nothing but it was. That is the issue Liv. No matter what, we talk about the nothings. I am hurt that you didn't. It's fine, how about we go to bed. I am tired."

They walked to the bedroom in silence. Olivia was feeling worse every minute that passed. When they got dressed and got into bed. He moved to let her get into her nook in his arm but there would be no getting lucky for either of them tonight. He was hurt and she was hurting because she hurt him. He was still so in love with her that even in their fights he would still hold onto her. She broke the silence as they laid there.

"Baby, I am truly sorry. That is all I can say to you. I am sorry I made that decision not to at least tell you about my scare and what I was feeling. I love you and again I am sorry." Olivia reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know Liv. I know. Let me ask you something. Do you want more kids? I mean I thought you did so I haven't felt the need to ask but if you were so scared and didn't want to tell me I feel like you wouldn't have been happy." Fitz looked down at her.

"Oh, honey, yes. I definitely want to have one more but not now. The girls are still breast feeding and would barely be a year old if I was pregnant and had another baby. I am not ready but if I was pregnant I would be happy. It would be another part of you and me coming into the world." Olivia grabbed his face and moved up to kiss him.

Fitz kissed her back."Okay, let's get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia hugged his waist a little tighter.

Just as they were getting into a deep sleep a knock came at the door. Fitz sat up and told them to come in. As he turned on the light beside the bed and woke Olivia up Tom and Huck walked in.

"Mr. President, we know who helped the Senator get into the White House and we have them in custody. However, they didn't work alone either and we have to move quick to get this taken care of." Tom said to Fitz.

"Well, who is it Tom...Huck? " He said looking at each of them and reaching for Olivia's hand.

"Sir" Huck looked at Fitz and Olivia. "It is one of your Navy buddies. His name is Jake Ballard. The man that approached Olivia while on your honeymoon is his father and the Senator he has been using to get to you and Liv."

"Would you two please step out while I get up and get dressed. Huck call the team and tell them to get here. We need to get this taken care of." Olivia said about to get out of the bed until Huck told her to wait. "Olivia, we think the baby nurse has something to do with it also. We found a bunker with baby supplies in it and we have reason to believe there is a kidnapping plan to take you, Amelia and Brittany. We can't find her but we have two guards with the girls."

"Get my children in here now." Fitz said getting out of bed and looking at Olivia. "You, DO NOT leave this room Olivia. Do you here me?" Tom had left to go get the twins and was stepping back in with them as Olivia pit on her robe.

"Huck, you stay here with Olivia and there will be agents outside the room. If you need anything call immediately. I will have the rest of your team sent up once they are here and cleared." Fitz was scrambling getting his clothes on.

"Fitz!" Olivia yelled at him. "Calm down, we are all safe. Everyone will be working on this and we will get to the bottom of it. The girls and I will stay in here until we know what is going on. Huck will not let anyone get to us. I love you and now I want you to breath and know that everything is okay." Olivia looked between Huck, Tom and Fitz. "Tom, could you please go wake up Teddy and tell him to come in here. He can sleep in here. I would rather be safe than sorry."

A few minutes later a sleepy Teddy walked in with his pillow asking what was going on. He had gotten use to being moved when things were stirring in the White House so he didn't get to alarmed when they just moved him to his parents room.

Fitz told him to get in the bed and that they would talk to him about it later and for him to go back to bed.

The twins were in the one bassinet they had set up in their room and cooing at each other not knowing the hour and that there was some crazy plan to kidnap them all. Fitz was running his hands through his hair trying to make sense of this all and he just couldn't. He didn't know why the Senator could allow Jake to use her but then think she was in love with him and want to take his girls and try and kill Olivia that day. He couldn't believe all of this was happening and not knowing the why was really playing tricks on his mind.

The team started arriving and going over all the information. Olivia looked around and just smiled. In all of this drama and mess, she still had her gladiators to come to her side and get the bad guy.

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry if spelling and grammer errors. I wanted to get it out to you awesome Gladiators tonight. **


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own it but I wish I did!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I love reading them. For all the new followers and favorites thank you also. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

**It is not one of my typical long ones but it is what I wanted to give you and end this chapter with.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 34**

Olivia and Fitz got to bed very late after their busy day. Olivia had gone to bed early when Fitz said he had a meeting to go to when he came in after 3 in the morning Olivia woke up to him making so much noise in the bathroom. Olivia got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom.

"Fitz, what in the world?" Olivia said as she found her husband wiping blood from his hands and face and noticed the bruising already starting on his face. "Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, I know this meeting you had to go to was not to go see Jake wherever they are holding him. Because if it was and this is the result I can't even begin to tell you how stupid, irresponsible and reckless that was."

Fitz turned around and looked at Olivia with eyes that scared her. "Liv, I don't want to fight about this and I don't want to talk about it tonight. I have been up for almost twenty four hours straight and I need some sleep before the girls get up because I would like to spend time with them and Teddy tomorrow."

Olivia threw her hands up and just walked out of the room and got back in bed. Once Fitz got in bed he knew better than to try and cuddle up to her. He knew his wife very well and he would be getting the cold shoulder for quite some time.

Olivia turned over and put her hand on his face. "Fitz, I am so mad right now but I am more scared than mad and I need to sleep in your arms and we will discuss this in the morning." Olivia moved to Fitz's open arms and rested her head on his chest.

"Livvie, there is no need to be scared. I would die a thousand deaths before I let anything happen to you or my children." Fitz kissed her on her forehead.

As they drifted off to sleep Olivia whispered, "That is what I am scared of."

The next morning Olivia went to feed the girls while Fitz slept in and then made her way to the kitchen. She made herself some tea and just sat at the island waiting for Fitz to get up. They were going to talk about what happen last night. Olivia was scared that Fitz had killed Jake. Fitz walked in with Teddy asking what happened following behind him.

"That is what I would like to know to Teddy." Olivia said making Fitz a cup of coffee.

"You two are relentless. Can I drink my coffee and have breakfast first?"

"Well, I would love to stay and hear this but I have practice to get to and I can't be late or I will have to swim extra laps." Teddy said grabbing some toast and heading out the door.

"Alright Fitz, tell me. Did you kill Jake last night?"

Fitz sprung his head up and looked at Olivia like she had slapped him. "Olivia! No, how could you even think I would do that? I went to see him. Roughed him up a little and asked him a few questions. How could you ever think I could kill someone? You are really unbelievable Olivia."

Olivia just stood there, she knew he was hurt by what she asked but she also saw the look on his face when he heard that it was Jake and what they had been planning. Olivia tried to explain it all to Fitz but he wasn't hearing any of it. Fitz got up and placed his cup in the sink.

"I have work to do and need to put something on my face before I go down to the Oval. I will try not to kill anyone on my way so you don't have to worry." Fitz left the kitchen.

Olivia quickly followed behind him and found him in their bathroom.

"Fitz, I am sorry that I jumped to that conclusion but you have to admit it was all very suspicious and you had blood all over you in the middle of the night. Please look at me when I talk to you." Olivia grabbed his face to put some medicine on the cuts on his face and tried to hide them.

"Liv, I know it looked bad but for you to think I could kill someone with my own hands is ridiculous and shows you don't know me like I know you. I love you Olivia and would do anything to protect you and the kids but I will have him locked up for the rest of his life before I could ever kill him or anyone."

"I know babe. I am sorry. I was worried, tired and just over thinking all of this. Can we just forget it and tell me what he said." Olivia kissed him softly on the lips.

"Livvie, I think we need to just step back from all of this. I don't want to talk about it right now. I am also tired and think that we keep having these intense conversations and not just talking about life beyond this drama and it is wearing me out. I need a break from all of this. Can we do that? Can you not be the great Olivia Pope trying to fix everything and everyone? I need to have Liv my wife and mother of my children to just fix my face kiss me and I go to work? Fitz said holding onto Olivia's hips and looking up at her.

"Sure Fitz, if that is what you need I will do that. How about we have lunch today, just the two of us away from the White House?"

"That sounds great. I will see where we can go on short notice. What time is good for you? Let's go after you feed the girls lunch." Fitz said now rubbing her butt.

Olivia told him what time would be good and then leaned down to kiss him and whispered in his ear to stop touching her like that before he was late to the office with a smile.

After lunch Fitz and Olivia made their way back to the White House and as promised Olivia didn't mention what happened last night. As they walk into the nursery they found Teddy there laying in the floor with the girls trying to get them to laugh with no success.

"Teddy baby, you have to sing to them, but it has to be rap or pop, no country." Olivia said laughing.

"Liv, I am not singing to them let alone rap to them." Teddy said shaking his head.

"I rap to them all the time." Fitz started rapping the yacht club by Rick Ross and both Olivia and Teddy looked at him like he had lost his mind. After a few words both girls started laughing.

"How in the world do you know that song Fitz?" Olivia asked.

"Listen, most of my voters are between 18 and 35. I have to keep up with the times Liv."

Teddy just shook his head. "Well, promise me you will only do that for Amelia and Brittany and never, EVER around my friends."

Teddy said his goodbyes and went out of the room.

"Okay Liv, I will tell you what happen last night." Fitz said has he grabbed one of the girls and sat in the rocking chair. "Jake was one of my guys in the navy that I trained and we were close but we grew apart once I started dating Mellie. He had a crush on her and was upset when we got serious and then eventually married." Fitz laughed out loud "Man, wish I would have let him have her. Anyway, after we married and moved I didn't hear from him. Last night he told me that he was going to finally take something that I loved so I would know how it feels. He used the Senator because apparently he has been following me and my career and found out some how that she had a crush on me. He promised that he would have you and that she would be free to raise the girls with me. Things got a little out of hand and I charged at him and we just started fighting until Tom came in a broke it up."

"So, he was going to take me and do what? Kill me?" Olivia looked at him.

"Yes, Liv, he would have killed you. He knows how smart you are and he would have had to kill you, which would have killed me and that is what he would be satisfied with." Fitz kissed Amelia on her cheeks and sat her in the crib.

"Well, you should have killed the son of a bitch then." Olivia smiled.

"Oh, I thought about it but you know the good thing about being President, you can send someone to the worst place in the world and let karma take its course. He is on the way out of this country and to a place where he will never be able to set foot back on U.S. Soil." Fitz took Brittany out of Olivia's arms and put her in the crib also.

Olivia stood up and waited for him to turn on the monitor and he came up beside her and put his hands on her face.

"I love you Livvie."

"Mr, President come with me and I am going to show you just how much I love you and glad you are the President." Olivia said pinching his ass.

Fitz was in the bed when Olivia came out of the bathroom. She stood in the doorway and opened her robe and was naked and Fitz was just staring at her.

"Liv, you are so sexy." Fitz said moving the covers back for her to get into the bed.

"Glad you like what you see." Olivia crawled up the bed until she was sitting on him. After Fitz was naked he flipped her over so he was on top of her with her legs spread apart.

As he moved inside of her she kept moaning and telling him not to stop and the last thing he wanted to do was stop. Fitz lifted her up to get a better angle and he started hitting that spot she loves so much and pounded into her faster as she begged him to.

"Baby, please don't stop, that's it. Right there Fitz, harder." Olivia yelled out.

Fitz was sweating so bad that he was losing his grip on her leg and hip.

"That's what you like Livvie, you want it hard?"

"Yes, God Yes."

Fitz knew she was about to explode when he moved his hand to her nipple and pinched it and as he pulled on it she came all over him and he followed soon after.

They laid back on the bed catching their breaths when Fitz let out a huge laugh.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Fitz turned his head to look at her. "I am just thinking about how we make love, change the sheets the same night or next morning. What the staff must think about us."

Olivia moved to where she was draping a leg over his and put her head on his chest. "They are thinking that Mr. President gives it to his wife on the regular and that isn't to bad for an old man." Olivia bit his chest as she said the last part.

"Hey now kid, this old man just had you begging for more and harder." Fitz said slapping her naked butt then rubbing it.

"Yea old man I was, but can you go again?" Olivia sat up quickly and straddled him and move her hand to her clit and started touching herself.

"Livvie, don't do this to me. I can but we can't, we just used the last condom babe."

"Screw it, I want to make love to my husband, if we get pregnant, we get pregnant. Now, do I need to keep doing this myself or are you going to show me how young you feel." Olivia grabbed his hand and moved it to where hers was.

Fitz started rubbing her and had her to the point of no return in no time. As she rode her orgasm out on his hand still sitting on top of him he reached around and started to touch himself. Once she had caught her breath she moved up and slid her body over him and he let out a soft moan from the feel of her sliding down his dick.

"Liv, baby. You feel so good."

They made love for hours that night and may have made a baby too.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it is taking me longer to update but life is crazy.**

**Thanks again for all the new follows and reviews and for those that have stuck with my story.**

**Chapter 35**

The days went by and everyone in the White House and associates at OPA were still trying to find the baby nurse and Jake's Dad. Olivia was tired of worrying about it all and started to plan their first anniversary party and family vacation.

"Fitz, I was thinking that we go back to Hawaii. We had a good time and the place we stayed was wonderful. What do you think about that?" Olivia asked as they sat down to dinner with Teddy.

Fitz looked up and glanced between Olivia and Teddy "I am fine with that Liv. I will go wherever as long as my family is there and we are in a safe place?"

Teddy cleared his throat, "I would like to make a suggestion since this is a family trip. I think it would be fun if we went somewhere that there was not a lot of tourism and had a place just to hang out for a week. I was looking at this house online in St. Barts and it looks amazing. It has two houses on the property so there would be plenty of room for all the people we have to take and the main house has six bedrooms which is plenty of room for all of us."

"Six rooms Teddy, we don't need that many." Fitz said looking at him.

"Dad, I would like to bring someone. I have been talking to her for a while but there has been so much going on that I hadn't brought her around or told you two about her. Her name is Samantha and I really like her a lot." Teddy kept his eyes on Olivia.

"Teddy, I can't believe you haven't told me." Olivia said with a smile. "I think we would need her to come here and meet her. I also believe given recent events unfortunately we will have to do a background check on her and her family."

"That I do know. She comes from a working class family and her Mom teaches at school, that is how she can attend school. I will ask her to dinner on Saturday, her parents want to come to. I mentioned the trip already and they knew they would have to meet you and give their approval." Teddy laughed.

"So they need to approve of their daughter going on a luxurious vacation with the President of the United States." Fitz said laughing. "I like them already."

"Teddy baby, bring me the information on the house after dinner. I wouldn't mind going somewhere different. And I am proud that you know she would need her own room. I just had babies this year, I don't want any grand babies." Olivia said smiling.

"LIV!" Fitz yelled. "Son, are you having sex? Do we need to talk about this?"

"Well, I couldn't be more embarrassed. No, I am not having sex nor have I ever to put your minds at ease. I am not ready for that. I see how the twins are exhausting, I definitely don't need that and I am only seventeen, well almost eighteen but still." Teddy was shaking his head.

Olivia and Fitz both laughed out loud at their son. "Teddy, do you want anything special for dinner that night? If all goes well maybe her parents would like to come to the anniversary party." Olivia said as she poured Fitz some more wine.

"Dad" Teddy looked at him with a questioning face "Do you think if we go to St. Barts and Samantha comes along we can lose the secret service at least one night so I can have a real date and not have someone looking over my shoulder all night?"

"Teddy, I would love to say yes but without knowing where Jake's father is and the nurse I am worried they could sneak up on us at anytime. I will see what I can do once we get a location about shutting a restaurant down and only having you two in there and secret service outside. That is the best I can do right now son. I know you didn't choose this life and I am sorry you have to put up with all that comes along with my job." Fitz said looking at Teddy.

"I can handle that Dad, thanks. I need to get some work done for before finals. I will see you two in the morning." Teddy said getting up from the table and leaving the room.

Olivia looked at Fitz "Fitz, what is the matter?"

"I can't make him go through this another four years Liv. He will be at college and not have the experience because he will have me as his father still as President and I have messed him up enough."

"Fitzgerald, you have not messed him up at all. He is a wonderful young man. He just wants a little normal like we all do sometimes. By the way, you may not win if you choose to run. Have you ever thought about that. For instance if I was to run against you I would destroy your chances." Olivia said with a smile trying to lighten his mood.

Fitz looked up from his plate "Oh really now, Mrs. Grant are you looking to be the first female President? Do I need to be worried that my own wife would think about running against me?"

They both let out a big laugh and Olivia moved to sit in his lap.

"I would never want this job. It is hard enough being the first lady."

"Liv, I need to make the decision soon about reelection. What do you want me to do?" Fitz said kissing her neck.

"Babe, I can't tell you what to do. I have already told you that it is your decision and I will be on your side either way. I love you and you have to decide and soon!" Olivia was now running her fingers through his hair.

"Olivia, but I need you to tell me. This will make our whole lives crazy again and we have babies that are not quite a year old, Teddy and even though we want more children getting pregnant and going through another campaign would be even more stress. If you were to get pregnant in the next year, your body can't go through that stress. Tell me, I can't make this decision on my own."

"First of all, this must be serious if you are calling me by my name. Secondly, IF we were to get pregnant sooner rather than later I will take all the precautions I need to protect our child and myself. I have two beautiful girls to watch after now. And lastly, I want you to run. I don't care for all the spotlight but you deserve to finish what you started. I love you and I think you deserve to be here and I can't deny you that. I know you want to run again but are scared to tell me thinking I will get mad or upset. As I have told you before, no this is not the best way to live and bring up toddlers but I could not live with myself if you didn't run when I know in my heart that is what you want. I love you Fitz and you are a great man." Olivia smiled at him because she knew that just relieved so much stress on him.

"You are more amazing than I could ever express Livvie, I love you. I will let Cyrus know tomorrow that I am going to run again. He will be on cloud nine for a little while." Both laughed again knowing Cyrus would be thrilled.

The next week that led up to the anniversary party were very busy. They had met Samantha and her parents and were delighted with them. Samantha was a beautiful girl and Olivia and Fitz could tell Teddy cared for her a lot.

It was the day of the anniversary party and the white house was going crazy with all the arrangements. Olivia's parents had arrived early that morning to help her with the girls and anything else she needed. Since the whole ordeal she had not allowed anyone to be with the kids but family. Her mom and dad were with the girls and they had just been fed so she took the opportunity to go soak in the bathtub.

Fitz went and checked on the girls and asked where Olivia was and Loretta told him she told her to go relax. Fitz knew exactly where he would find her. As he entered their room he heard some music coming from the bathroom and he walked in.

"I thought I would find you here. What is it about you and baths?" Fitz said leaning down beside her.

"It is the most relaxing my body gets other than after we make love Fitz. It is my stress reliever."

"Well, I rank up there with a bath, that is nice to hear." Fitz laughed.

"You are my best stress reliever but also one that causes the stress. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I am done for the day. I asked that my schedule be cleared for the afternoon. I mean it is our anniversary and we are leaving on vacation tomorrow. So do you think I could get in there with you? See if I can double your relaxing." Fitz said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh no, if you get in here we will be another hour and my parents are only down the hall. No sir Mr. President. You stay out of here."

"Liv, do you see what is going on down below my waist? Just seeing you naked in this tub is driving me crazy."

"Trying to guilt me into it with a compliment Mr. Grant? Well, it worked, come on in." Olivia said reaching her hand up to Fitz.

Fitz undressed and got into the bathtub sitting behind her. After talking a little more Fitz began to move his hands up her thighs. Olivia started moving her hips against Fitz.

"Honey, don't tease me. We don't have time for all that. We need to take care of your little problem quickly, we can take our time later on tonight after the party. Let's get out of here and get in the shower so we don't get water everywhere." Olivia moved to get up and was standing with her hand out to Fitz. Fitz reached for her hand but pulled her to him and his mouth was immediately on her clit licking it.

"Fitz, I can't stand here like this while you do that even though it feels so good."

Fitz smiled and looked up at her. "Put your leg up on the tub Liv and brace yourself on my shoulder with your hands."

Olivia did as she was told and braced herself, before long she was rocking her hips again into his tongue and moaning. She was about to reach her climax and he stopped.

"Don't stop babe, I was so close." Olivia said out of breath.

Fitz looked up at her. "I know but I want to feel you explode on me baby. Come on lets get in the shower."

Once in the shower Fitz quickly lifted her up onto his erection and slid her down until she was comfortable and then began pumping in and out of her. Olivia was breathing heavy again coming close again and Fitz knew it. He moved his hand down in between them and stroked her clit until she was coming undone in his arms and once she tightened around him with one more thrust he grunted in his finish.

Fitz held her close before putting her down. "Is it bad Liv that I totally feel like we did something dirty with your parents down the hall and it turned me on even more?"

Olivia laughed and told him he was crazy with a push on his arm. They cleaned up and started to get dressed. Her hair and makeup people came up soon after there shower and she began to get ready.

She wanted to surprise Fitz with her dress so she hid it all week once it got to the house. When they got married she was so pregnant and although she loved her wedding dress it wasn't exactly sexy. Tonight her dress would make him want to end the night soon. It was this off white strapless dress that had just touches of color with crystals going down to the floor. When the designer sent her the sketches she feel in love as soon as she saw it.

They were all ready, she had the girls dressed in matching dresses except the ribbon that went around the waist and trim were different colors. Brittany's had this deep vibrant pink and Amelia's was this deep purple. They looked adorable and Olivia almost started crying once they were dressed.

"Liv, why are you looking so sad?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, they are getting so big. They are pulling up on their own now and before long will be turning one. It is going by so fast." Olivia looked at her Mom with sad eyes.

"I know baby, it will continue to go by very fast. Sometimes I can't believe you are married and have two babies." Loretta hugged Olivia.

"Okay, lets get out of here and go show my husband how pretty his girls look." Olivia and Loretta grabbed the girls and started walking to where Fitz, her father and Teddy were getting ready. As they were turning the corner Samantha was coming up the stairs to meet Teddy.

"Mrs. Grant, the girls look like little angels and you look amazing." Samantha said as she approached them.

"Samantha this is my mother Loretta Pope. Mom this is Teddy's friend Samantha."

Samantha reached out her hand to shake Loretta's and said it was nice to meet her. Samantha asked if she could hold Amelia and Olivia handed her over. They all continued to walk when they saw the door open and Fitz walked out. He stopped in his tracks when he saw all of them and placed his hand over his heart and smiled at Olivia.

"Liv, I really have no words, you are breathtaking as usual." Fitz said as they reached him and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "My girls are little darlings too. Hey Samantha you and Loretta look amazing also."

Everyone joined together and started to make their way down to the ballroom to welcome their guest. Everyone was dancing and having a wonderful time. Abby and everyone from OPA was there, a few of Washington's finest politicians. Fitz and Olivia had made their way to dance floor and welcomed their guests.

After dinner there was more dancing. Olivia had left to put the girls down and her mother went with her to help. Once they both returned with monitors in hand the dancing really started to pick up. Fitz laughed so hard seeing James, Teddy & Samantha do the wobble until they pulled him up there to do it with them and then Olivia laughed.

It was just after midnight when Fitz and Olivia were standing at the top of the dance floor. Fitz had grabbed the mic. "Okay, everyone it is after midnight and officially our anniversary so I would like to present my beautiful wife of a year her gift."

Olivia turned to him and smiled. Fitz handed her the box and smiled back at her. Olivia opened the box and just started crying. It was the watch she saw in an antique store in Hawaii when they were there on their honeymoon. The inscription read 'Every hour with you is a blessing' Olivia just hugged him because she couldn't stop crying.

Olivia walked to the stage and someone handed her the box she had wrapped for Fitz. It looked like a watch box too and Fitz smiled thinking she had given him watch also. She handed him the box and he opened it. He was speechless. Fitz looked at Olivia who still had tears in her eyes and just smiled then ran and picked her up and swung her around.

"Whoa babe, I will get sick." Olivia said as he put her down quickly.

All their guests were looking at them with a questioning look.

"Well, most of you were at the wedding and found out that we were having twin girls so it is only fitting that on our anniversary you all learn that Olivia and I are having a baby. In this box was her positive pregnancy test." Fitz said smiling and looking out at everyone who was now cheering.

The night was ending and Fitz was on cloud nine. When they got a moment alone he finally asked her how long had she known.

"I just took the test this morning. I had a feeling about a week ago and decided this morning to take a test. I know that the girls won't even be two when the new baby comes but I am not getting any younger and you most certainly are not." Olivia laughed as she rubbed his cheek. "This is it to Grant, no more after this. We will have four and that is more than enough."

Fitz kissed her lips "Well, unless it is twins again. I mean I may be hold but apparently I have super sperm."

Olivia and Fitz both let out a big laugh. Once all their guests had said their goodbyes they made their way up to the nursery and smiled at the secret service agent as they turned the corner.

"Have they been quiet all night?" Fitz said to the agent as he opened the door.

"Yes sir, sleeping like angels." The agent said.

They went to their bedroom after checking on the twins. Once Fitz and Olivia were in the bed Olivia reached up to give him a kiss.

"Honey, I am exhausted and I know typically on ones anniversary there would be some hot love making but I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer. Do you mind if we do that a little later today?" Olivia kissed him again.

"Livvie, I am so glad you said that, not that I don't want to make love to you, it is just I am so exhausted too. I am old. I can't believe we are having another baby. The girls will be a year old in a few months and Teddy is going off to college after the summer. I love you Mrs. Grant." Fitz said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Fitz." They fell asleep in each others arm and were happier than they had ever been.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello Gladiators! So sorry it has taken so long. Life has been crazy.**

**How about this weeks episode, happy and in love Fitz and Liv. Loved it!**

**Thanks again for all the love you show for this story. I have enjoyed writing it so much. As I wind it down I hope you will enjoy it as well.**

**Here it is, hope there are not to many mistakes!**

**Chapter 36**

The family was enjoying their vacation, it was the third day they had been there. Olivia and Fitz along with her parents had taken the girls down to the beach. Teddy and Samantha were having some alone time on the island with only one secret service agent.

Fitz and Olivia were sitting in the sand watching the girls play in the sand when a huge wave came rushing up and knocked the girls over. Olivia immediately panicked and grabbed both of them up while her mother laughed at her.

"What are you laughing at Mom?"

"Honey, they were fine, you made them more upset rushing at them like that. When this other baby comes I can't wait to see how you change with the reaction to things. You will be like they are fine, just like I said about Amelia and Brittany." Loretta was laughing again.

"Livvie, you got up so quick I didn't know what had even happened." Fitz was now laughing along with Loretta and Charles.

"I am so glad I can be of amusement to you all. I am taking MY children back to the house. Tom can you help me?"

"I will go back with you baby, wait a minute and let me get some stuff up." Fitz said reaching for the bag of sand toys.

Olivia looked at him and pointed a finger at him, "oh no, you and the peanut gallery can sit down here and laugh at me and how I am an over protective mother."

"Liv" Fitz said as he walked after her with Tom. He leaned in to whisper to Tom "you think it is pregnancy hormones?"

" . . !" Olivia turned looking at him with an evil eye.

"Uh oh Tom, this may be a night I sleep alone." Fitz again tried to whisper as Tom smiled at him.

Olivia stopped and turned around to him, "I think that would be a safe bet Mr. President."

Fitz knew she was emotional and he had taken it to far and even though she would let him sleep in their bed, it would feel like he was alone.

They were making dinner when Teddy and Samantha came back in all smiles. Olivia looked up at the two of them.

"Did you two have fun?"

Teddy and Samantha giggled before Teddy answered "Yes, we had a ball, we went to lunch then snorkeling. It was a lot of fun, especially with only one agent to be our shadow."

"I am glad. The girls are up will you two go run upstairs and grab them for me and bring them down. If you would like to change their diapers, I wouldn't object to that either." Olivia said smiling.

Samantha looked at Olivia, "Miss Olivia, do you think that Teddy ever changes their diapers? If we are watching the girls I am doing it. He gags, such a baby?'

They all laugh out loud as Fitz finally walks into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Teddy told him what Samantha said and then he looked at Olivia. She turned her head but not before she gave him an eye roll. He knew it was going to be a long night.

After dinner and everyone went to their rooms Olivia was sitting on the bed holding her stomach when Fitz walked in.

"Livvie, you okay honey?"

Olivia looked up at him with tears in her eyes "We need to go to the hospital Fitz, something isn't right."

Fitz saw the look of panic on her face and he immediately started getting her shoes and sweater and try not to look alarmed himself. He called her mother and father at the other house to let them know and they were there in minutes. Teddy was going to stay at the house with his sisters.

On the way to the hospital no one said much except to reassure Olivia that everything was okay and that it is probably nothing. They all could see her wipe tears away every few minutes. Fitz just held her hand or rubbed her leg.

They took Olivia back as soon as they got there and the doctor examined her. Once he was done he went to the waiting room to get Fitz.

"Mr. President, your wife is asking for you." the doctor said as he moved him towards the hallway.

Fitz walked into the room and knew by the look on her face that she had lost the baby. Fitz walked to the bed and sat down. Olivia looked at him tears constantly coming down her cheeks.

"Fitz, I am so sorry. The doctor said it happens and everything looks okay with me. My body just couldn't carry this baby." Olivia reached up for his face.

Fitz looked down at her and went to kiss her lips "I am sorry too my love. It does happen and we will get through this honey. I love you and we will be okay."

With Olivia's ordeal the vacation was cut short and everyone got home safe. As Olivia walked in the residence after putting the girls to bed with Fitz she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

As she sat in the bathtub sobbing she heard a knock on the door.

"Livvie, baby, can you let me in?" Fitz said in a whisper. He knew this was the first real moment she has had to herself since they lost the baby and that she was in there crying.

"I am in the tub Fitz, I will be out soon." Olivia said trying to not let him hear her voice crack.

Fitz placed his forehead on the door, "Liv, since when do we lock doors? Please baby, come open the door."

Olivia closed her eyes "Fitz, I just need a minute. I will be out soon. I am fine. Please just give me a minute."

Fitz moved away from the door and got dressed for bed. An hour later he heard the door unlock but Olivia didn't come out. He started walking towards the bathroom but before he opened the door he knocked again.

"Is it okay if I come in Liv?"

Olivia let out a breath, "Yes, come in."

Fitz walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you want to talk about it? Do you need to talk about it with me or someone else?"

"I don't want to talk about it to anyone. There is nothing I can do to change what happened, right?"

Fitz turned her around so they were looking at each other. "That's right Olivia. Nothing could have changed what happened. There things happen babe. Remember, we are in this together and we will get through this but you have to let me in. If you need time, okay but I also lost a baby Liv and I need my wife."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him. "I am sorry, you did lose a baby also. I love you Fitz. We will be okay. I just keep thinking to that day and what happened, did I do something?"

Fitz grabbed her fave in both of his hands "Olivia Grant, you look at me. You did nothing wrong. You have done everything the same as with the girls right? Plus, there is a lot less stress now. It just happens honey. Please, quit thinking about it like you could have done something to change the outcome. There is nothing you or I could have done."

As they stood in the bathroom grieving their loss and holding each other both knew everything would be okay in time.

It had been nine weeks since they lost the baby and the twins birthday was tomorrow. They had planned a huge party and everything was being prepared in the garden for it. Olivia was in the garden when Fitz found her talking to one of the workers.

"Hi, everything coming together?" Fitz placed his arm around her waist and felt her tense up.

"Um, yes, we have everything under control. It is going to be way to much for a first birthday but oh well." Olivia moved away from Fitz and didn't look at him. She knew he felt it too and she couldn't. They had not be intimate since they lost the baby. He had tried once but she pulled away and he never tried again. He looked so hurt by her saying she didn't want him touching her that night. She heard him go into the bathroom and cry. She knew it wasn't because she wouldn't sleep with him, it was because she was shutting him out again and he didn't know what to do about it. She couldn't do anything about it, she didn't know why she was asking like this.

Fitz looked at her as she walked away from him again. "Well, I guess I will see you at dinner. I am going up to play with the girls a little while before my afternoon meeting." His face was defeated. He was defeated and she could see it.

"Fitz" Olivia said in a whisper and he turned around.

"It's okay Livvie. Don't pretend with me right now. I will see you at dinner." Fitz walked off and went and played with the girls.

Dinner came and was quiet as usual. Teddy and Samantha were there and all made small talk but Olivia and Fitz didn't speak to each other. After dinner Samantha asked Teddy was everything okay.

"No, since vacation and Livvie losing the baby they have been weird with each other."

Samantha kissed hiss cheek, "Things will get better. They will work through it. I have never seen two people love one another like they do, so it will be alright in time."

Olivia came out of the bathroom from getting her pajamas on. Fitz was already in the bed reading. He didn't even look when she came in the room anymore and it broke her heart that she had done that to him. Before if it was a room full of people or just them two, if she walked in the room he would look up and smile not caring at all who was in the room. Now, she had even taken that from him.

Fitz felt her crawl into bed and he finally looked at her.

"Would you like me to turn the light off, I can read this tomorrow morning?"

"No, you can read. I am not sleepy."

Fitz put his papers down. "Olivia, do you want me to start sleeping somewhere else? Do you want to leave me and are scared of what it will look like in the public? I can't keep doing this. I married you and I love you more than I could ever tell you but I can't keep watching you disappear from me."

Olivia had tears rolling down her cheeks. She moved his papers off his lap and moved to straddle him. Olivia placed her hands on his face.

"Fitz, I love you. I am so sorry. I can't explain why I am feeling like this. I can't talk to you about it because I don't understand it myself. Please never doubt that I don't love you or my life with you and our children. I keep thinking that I will never give you another child, that I will never be able to give you what I know you want."

Fitz grabbed her hands from his face and placed the on his chest.

"Liv, my heart belongs to you and you not being able to give me another child has never once crossed my mind. Don't ever think that. I love our girls and wouldn't trade them for anything in this world but this is our life. If we never have another child I am so happy with our life that I don't feel like I am missing anything. Please come back to me Liv. We can get someone to come and talk to you about what you are feeling and try and figure it out okay." Fitz kissed her forehead and then her nose.

Olivia leaned into his chest and Fitz wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Fitz. I would like to talk to someone. Maybe they can figure it out since I can't."

Olivia moved her head to kiss his neck and Fitz relaxed for the first time in months. "Kiss me." Olivia said looking up at him.

Fitz moved his head down and gave her a peck on her lips. He smiled at her as he moved his head back to the headboard of the bed.

"I know we haven't done that in a long time so you may be rusty but that was not a good kiss baby. I mean I want you to really kiss me." She smiled at him.

Fitz moved them both lower on the bed and had moved over her slightly and kissed her with all the passion he had. When they broke apart because they were needing air they looked into each others eyes. Both knew what they needed. Olivia moved to get back on top of Fitz and removed her shirt.

"Livvie, are you sure?" Fitz looked at her with passion but also concern.

"Yes, I need my husband to make love to me. I need my husband to ease the pain. I just need my husband."

Fitz took her and pulled her to his chest. "and I need my wife because she is the only person that takes my pain away with just a smile. I love you Mrs. Grant."

The two of them connected again that night and made love to one another until the sun came up. There was no need after that night for her to talk to anyone. She finally accepted that he didn't blame her for what happened and that he was happy with their family just the way it was.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the new followers that just found this story and love it. I appreciate all your feedback more than you know.**

**It is coming to an end but I have had an idea for another story so once this one is done I will start that one.**

**How about that season finale, I thought it was brilliant, of course we all want OLITZ but we all know the struggle they suffer is amazing. Plus we have some fan fiction to help us get by...**

**This one has some racy scenes since I have not been giving that Olitz goodness the last couple of chapters. Hope it is not to much. **

**Love to all you gladiators!**

**Enjoy Chapter 37, only a few more to go!**

The Family had all gathered at Teddy's graduation, even Mellie showed up. Once he had walked the stage and pictures were taken everyone went back to the house for a party in Teddy's honor. Teddy had decided to go to George Washington University to be close to the family. He couldn't see himself not seeing the girls or his parents at least once a month. Fitz had promised that he would only have to have two agents with him but that he had to live off campus in an apartment instead of the dorms for extra added security.

After everyone had ate the dancing and speeches began then Teddy finally took the mic to say a few words.

"Hello...it is usually my Dad or Mom giving speeches so stay with me. First, thank all of you for coming to celebrate with my family, it means a lot to me. Second, I would like to thank my mother Mellie for coming, it means so much to see you. I hope you don't get upset with my next statement because it is not meant to disrespect you in anyway but I have to give a special thanks to my Mom, Olivia also. Olivia has been my sounding board since she came into all of our lives. She has always encouraged me to do whatever I wanted to do and because of her I have decided to go onto college and become a lawyer." Teddy turned and looked at Olivia who was crying with Fitz's arm around her. "Stop crying Mom, I love you and Dad so much for not pressuring me to be just like you but let me be me and choose the life I want. Mellie, thank you for knowing my place was with Dad. Lastly, Dad, you have shown me the type of man I am suppose to be and the man I aspire to be. Okay, no more mushy stuff, let's party!"

Everyone laughed and got back to the dance floor and started dancing. Olivia and Fitz dried their eyes and made their way over to where Teddy and Samantha were dancing.

"Teddy, that was a wonderful speech, thank you for your kind words." Fitz said pulling him in for a hug.

Olivia grabbed him next and whispered in his ear so only he could hear, "Teddy, you are my first child and you taught me how to be a mother so thank you for allowing me to love you. You are the best and I love you." Both held onto each other a little longer and then stepped away and Olivia wiped a tear away.

As the music kept playing a slow song came on and Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and said they were going to dance. As the song played and Fitz held her tight in his arms he nibbled on her ear.

"Fitz, there are a lot of teenagers around us and they don't need to see the President getting excited so you need to stop." Olivia said looking up into his eyes.

Fitz pulled her even closer, "To late, you feel that, do you feel what you do to me?"

Olivia wrapped her hands around his waist. "I love you honey, now you need to simmer down and not let this been seen." Olivia was laughing out loud as her Mom walked up.

"Liv, I think the girls need you to lay them down, they are being very cranky and keep standing up in their cribs. Your dad even tried to bribe them with candy and money and still a no go."

Fitz looked at Olivia, "I will go babe, you stay down here with all of these kids, you know I am not good at seeing what all is going on, so I will need your eyes to stay on them. I will be back in a minute. Loretta, thanks for staying with them, you enjoy some of the party." Fitz kissed Olivia on the forehead and went to take care of the girls.

Thirty minutes later once he got back to the party he found Olivia dancing with a man he didn't recognize. As he walked up to them he could hear the man practically hitting on Olivia and her saying she was happily married to a wonderful man and that she is flattered but nothing would ever happen between them. That made Fitz smile with pride, not that he thought she would ever cheat on him. He stood back a minute until he saw the man pull Olivia right up against his body. When Fitz saw that he knew it needed to step in.

"Excuse me, I think this next dance is reserved for her husband." Fitz said reaching for her arm.

The man looked at Fitz, "Hello Mr. President, I am Josh Tanner, David is my son. Thanks for allowing us to enjoy this wonderful night with you all." He then stepped back and allowed Fitz to grab Olivia to dance.

"Thank you honey, he was getting a little to close." Olivia said again wrapping her arms under his jacket around his waist.

"I saw and heard that. Some people have no restraint, but I can't blame him, you are the most beautiful woman in the room and your ass in that dress is screaming for someone to squeeze it.: Fitz laughed.

"Well sir, glad you approve of the dress, so it wouldn't help the situation for you to know that I am going commando underneath the dress." Olivia pinched his butt when she said that.

"Livvie, why did you have to say that. All the will power I had to not take you in the closet off of this room just left my body." He grabbed her hand and was pulling her outside of the room.

"Tom, no one comes down this hallway." Fitz said smiling.

Fitz jerked her into the closet and before she could turn around to kiss him he had her pulled to his body and lifting up her dress.

"Hold onto the wall my beautiful wife. I am about to take you from behind like a bunch of teenagers trying to not get caught by their parents after school." Fitz had his pants unbuckled and pulled down about to push inside of her when she told him to stop.

Fitz turned her around and looked into her eyes. "Liv, is something wrong?"

"No honey, I need to tell you something before you pounce on me like a teenager. I found out this morning that I am pregnant. I didn't want to say anything and take away from Teddy's day. But since you seem to want to slam me around I felt I better go ahead and tell you." She said laughing.

He had tears in his eyes. "Liv, I can't believe you waited this long to tell me. How did you find out? How far along are you? Are you okay?"

"Fitz, calm down. I found out this morning. The doctor called this morning to tell me and that from the conversation we had this week at my appointment that I am probably about ten weeks. I missed my period last month but didn't take a test. When it was time again this month and nothing came I decided to go to the doctor. The girls were with me and getting so fussy that I left and told him to call me if he found out what was going on. So, now I know what is going on. I haven't felt sick or anything so I just pushed it to stress. But no, we are pregnant again."

Fitz took her into a passionate kiss and moved his hands down to pull the hem of her dress up again. "I will be gentle my love but I have got to be inside of you right this minute." Fitz grabbed her leg to wrap around his waist as he entered her. Olivia let out a long moan that only encouraged him to go deeper.

"Fitz, I love you so much." She was kissing on his neck as he pushed in and out of her. "Shit Fitz, don't stop baby you are hitting the spot and you feel amazing."

Fitz kept at that pace wanting to make Olivia climax soon because he wasn't going to last much longer. "Livvie baby you feel so good, this is mine and all mine."

Fitz kept saying she felt good and that she was all his and it was turning her on even more. "Yes baby, I am all yours, all of this is only for you." Olivia was gripping his shirt very tight because she was so close. "Fuuuucccckk Fitz. Oh my, yes...yes...yes!" With that Olivia got her release and Fitz pounded into her a little longer as she rode out her orgasm and he soon followed.

After their breath regulated Fitz put her back on her feet and looked at her. "Mrs. Grant, your mouth gets very dirty when you are pregnant and we are enjoying each other. I am going to need you to watch that with my unborn child growing inside of you." He laughed pulling her dress down.

"Well, Mr. Grant, if you didn't make love to me like a man just out of prison I wouldn't scream such things." Olivia said reaching for his pants to buckle them.

"Um, no Liv, you can't be touching me again and messing with my pants or we will never make it back to the party." Fitz said playfully slapping her hands away.

"Hey" Olivia said smiling up at him. "Save that slapping for later, I may be ready for a second round myself."

"You are trying to kill this old man." Fitz said as he opened the door and gave her a slap on the butt.

As they walked towards Tom smiling all he could do was smile and shake his head.

Olivia looked at him and shook her head, "Not a word Tom, you are sworn to secrecy. Tell my husband to stop acting like a teenager."

"Not saying anything Ma'am, I saw nothing and heard nothing." Tom looked at Fitz.

Fitz winked at him and Olivia saw their exchange.

"You two are terrible. Don't encourage him Tom." Olivia said pushing on Tom's arm.

Once they made it back into the party hall Loretta came up to them with a big grin on her face. "Where did you two go off to? I hope you went to make me another grand baby."

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and smiled.

"What?" Loretta said.

"Ma, don't get excited and loud but we are already pregnant. I didn't want to say anything since today is Teddy's day. I will fill you in on all of it tomorrow when we have brunch." Olivia said going to hug her mother.

"Congratulations you two. I can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow." Loretta walked off to go tell Charles they were going to have another grandchild.

Fitz pulled Olivia to him and her back was pressed against his chest and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I do have super sperm though. I mean what fifty year old still can do the things I do to you and then knock you up too."

Olivia could feel the smile on his face. "You are a mess Fitz. I guess I should be thanking you for that super sperm and knocking me up as you so romantically put it." She looked around to make sure no eyes were on them and she pressed her ass up against him to grind on him a little.

"Liv, don't start that again or I will lift this dress up right her and no one will know what is going on."

Olivia didn't stop and before she knew is she she felt his fingers enter her from behind. "Fitz, stop right now. How are you doing that. My dress better be covering my ass."

"Shhh...my butterfly, no one will know if you stand still."

"I can't Fitz, you are about to make me come in a room full of people. This is not the behavior of a President. You need to st...Fitz, oh God yes." Olivia was trying not to move her ass so she just grabbed to the side of his pants with a death grip and pushed further back on him.

"That's it baby, feels good having my fingers inside stroking your spot doesn't it. Keep your eyes open and smiling just in case someone looks this way. I don't want them to know that I have my hands under your dress and making you moan out for me." Fitz was whispering in her ear which made it even worse for Olivia to keep control of her moans.

Olivia bit her lip as Fitz continued to talk in her ear as he continued to stroke her with his fingers. "When we get up to our room everywhere my fingers have been my tongue will go. You like that don't you, you like when I am in between your legs and have my tongue on you as you grab hold of my hair. Don't you Livvie baby?"

Olivia couldn't help but move her ass a little at his words she was so close and all this made her feel naughty.

"Don't move Liv." Fitz said as he sped up his fingers.

"Oh, Fitz. I am, I am . Before she could say anything else she was dropping her head back on his shoulder and had exploded all over his hand.

Once Olivia had calmed down he slowly removed his hand from under her dress and moved to in front of her and licked his fingers teasingly in front of her.

"Fitzgerald, you are an amazing man. You are crazy but amazing. I love you."

Fitz leaned in and kissed her and then moved to her ear again, "I love you too and you make me amazing and crazy."

The party finally wound down about one in the morning and the boys that were staying started crashing in the big room they were staying in. All the snacks and games were laid out but they were so tired everyone just got to their mattresses and crashed. When Fitz looked in on them not one was still awake.

Fitz made his way up to the residence and peeked in on the twins who were out also. Once he made it to his room he opened the door and there were candles lit all around but he didn't see Olivia.

"Liv, where are you?" Fitz called out.

Olivia yelled back to him, "I am in the bathroom honey, come on in."

Fitz was taking his clothes off as he walked to the bathroom. One thing he knew about his wife is that when she was pregnant and feeling horny he better be ready. He walked into the bathroom and Olivia was leaning against the vanity with only her panties on.

"I figured it would take less time if I was half dressed. You like what you see Mr. Grant?" Olivia said twirling her hair in her hand.

Fitz swallowed hard "Like is not enough to describe. I love what I see. You are the most beautiful woman in the world my love." Fitz got in front of her and by that time only had on his boxers. "Liv, you are breathtaking." Fitz started kissing her on the neck and making his way down to her collarbone. Olivia let out a few moans as he made his way down her body. Once he got to her stomach he stopped.

"Hello there little one. Just like I have said before when mommy had your siblings in her belly that please ignore the things she says when Daddy is doing things to her. She has a really bad mouth and you are to never repeat the things she says. I love you already." Fitz looked up to Olivia who was smiling at him, he never took his eyes off of her as he moved her panties down to the floor.

"Fitz, I love you so much." Olivia said as he made his way up her legs kissing them.

"You remember what I told you earlier? Every where my fingers went earlier my tongue will. Well, baby brace yourself." Fitz moved her legs further apart and starting what he promised. As Olivia was about to climax he doubled his efforts by sucking on her clit and moved his fingers inside of her.

"Fitz, yes baby." Olivia started grinding into his face which made Fitz move faster. "Yes, right there, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop...aahhhhhhh" Olivia was shaking all over so much that Fitz stood up quickly to make sure she wouldn't fall. He started kissing her ears as she caught her breath.

"A promise is a promise." Fitz said smiling.

Olivia made quick work of moving his boxers down and grabbing him in her hands and guiding him to her opening. "Now, what was that you were saying about being a teenager earlier?"

Fitz smiled at her and placed one of his hands around her waist and placed the other on one of hers that was holding onto the vanity. "I'm going to show you a teenager my beautiful wife.

They made love from the vanity to the shower and then made the way to their bed. It was about five in the morning before they drifted off to sleep but before they did Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear "How is that for a teenager Mrs. Grant?" They both laughed and fell asleep shortly after.


	38. Chapter 38

**You guys are awesome! For all the reviews and new followers thank you so much. Sorry it has taken so long to update recently but I have been busy reading other FanFic. LOL!**

**Love to all you gladiators and OLITZers!**

**Chapter 38 Enjoy!**

The summer was going by so quick. They had started to pack up some of Teddy's things for his new apartment near campus and get it decorated. Olivia loved that he wanted her to help him. They had found him a two bedroom with an extra apartment beside him for his agents. He wasn't happy about that but it was better than them living actually in his apartment.

"Mom, do you like this bed set?" Teddy held up some ugly plain comforter set and smiled.

Olivia smiled at him. "I hope you are kidding right now. Teddy, I will order you something that is nice and masculine for your bedroom with curtains tomorrow. We need to concentrate on furniture first."

Teddy looked at her with a help me look "I know nothing about furniture. I like what we have in the residence, that is a comfortable couch. Just order whatever for the apartment, I trust you."

"Son, are you trying to get out of this shopping trip with me?"

"Well, not with you but a bunch of friends are leaving soon and going to be hanging out today at Josh's pool and I want to go." Teddy looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, go! Two agents Theodore and no driving crazy and be home before the crack of dawn." Olivia said kissing his cheek.

"Love you, see you in the morning. Promise!"

Olivia took out her phone to call Fitz.

"Hey baby, the boy offspring has left me to shop alone for his apartment, you called that one this morning."

Fitz smiled, "I told you Livvie, he has no care in the world about that apartment being furnished. Where is he off to?"

"Josh's to hang by the pool. I am going to finish here, run to my doctors appointment and then I will be headed back."

"Liv, I am meeting you at the doctors remember? You are 18 weeks and we may be able to see what the baby is today." Fitz said smiling that she forgot he was meeting her.

"Fitz honey, I thought we were going to let it be a surprise since this is the LAST ONE!" Olivia said looking at Tom as he was laughing.

"I know I said that Liv, but now I want to know. I think it will be nice to know and be able to tell the girls and think of a name for them to start trying to say. What do you think?"

"I am all for knowing, it would be nice to be surprised but I think it will be a surprise today to find out. Is Mom coming over to watch the twins?"

"Yes, she called about twenty minutes ago and said that she would be here shortly with lunch. I will meet you at the doctors. I love you, got to go, Amelia is starting to climb the bookcase." Fitz hung up the phone and ran over to his daughter. "Well, little miss climber, you better sit over there with your sister an play." His daughter just looked at him saying DaDa over and over.

As Fitz made his way to the office a nurse greeted him and said that Olivia was already in her room getting ready for the doctor to come in and examine her.

Fitz walked in as Olivia was getting to sit on the table. "Hey sweetie, how is my wife and my baby?"

"Uncomfortable and I am only half way through. Look, my feet are starting to swell already. This is definitely the last one Fitzgerald, we need to talk about getting you snipped."

"One, I will rub your feet every night, you know that. Two, lets not talk about getting anything snipped when it comes to my man parts Liv. And third, I have already talked to my doctor about it. I am going to be in my seventies when this kid goes off to college, I think we are done after this one." Fitz said rubbing her leg.

"Well, let's do it before the baby comes so that you are good to go before I give birth. How do you feel about that?"

Fitz looked at her "That sounds good to me. I will make an appointment soon. You do realize that once I have it, we can't have sex for at least a week I think."

Olivia smiled up at him, "Maybe we should wait until after the baby and you and I can be recovering at the same time. I will be out of commission for six weeks at least too."

"Thought you would see it that way once I told you that. I know my wife and how horny she gets while pregnant." Fitz said as the doctor walked in smiling.

"Dr. Harris please excuse him." Olivia said as they all laughed.

"Okay, Mrs. Grant lets take a look at you and this baby. Make sure it is just one."

"Wait, what? I thought we already determined that it was just one with the heartbeat?" Olivia looked scared out of her mind.

Dr. Harris looked at them both. "You can never be to sure until the ultra sound. Sometimes when there are two or more we have to wait for the ultra sound. Don't panic, the chance of you having another set of multiples is slim."

"Fitzgerald, I swear if there is more than one bun in this oven I will kill you."

"Livvie, baby don't get so worked up. If there is more than one we will deal with it. What is the difference between four or five kids anyway?" Fitz said smiling.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one squeezing a watermelon out of your man parts as you put it."

"Alright, lets look and see what is going on in there." Dr. Harris said as he was putting the gel on her stomach. "Well, it is only one you two. Do you want to know what it is?"

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and said yes at the same time.

"You two are having a little boy and by the looks of it, he is going to have some length to him by what he is measuring right now."

"Of course he will. I am going to have to probably squeeze a line backer out of my woman parts, Fitzgerald." Olivia said slapping him on the arm laughing.

"A son, we are going to have a little boy. I hope he has my good looks." Fitz said leaning down to kiss Olivia.

"Very funny, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have another boy running around that looked just like you. Teddy is going to be so excited he is having a baby brother, I think all the pink was starting to get to him. Well, we are going to have two boys and two girls. Wow, our life is perfect Fitz."

"Yes it is baby. Well, I have to be going back to the big house and rule the world and all. I will see you when you get home." Fitz said kissing Olivia on the cheek. "Thanks Dr. Harris, see you next time."

When Olivia was dressed and leaving she told Tom that she wanted to stop by the baby store. They got to the store and many people were stopping her and wanting to take pictures. Many asked if she knew what she was having but she couldn't say yet because of course they had to make that announcement on television for America to know. So to distract from what she was buying she bought some blue and pink stuff so no one would know. She got something for the girls and her new little one on the way. She made the decision she would donate what she really couldn't use. On the way back to the house she text Teddy to see where he was.

**Teddy: I am actually on the way home, Dad called and told me to get home. Now you are calling me. What is going on?**

**Liv: We found out what the baby is and need to tell you and the girls. We of course can't tell you over the phone.**

**Teddy: Okay, where are you?**

**Liv: About to pull in, had to make a pit stop by the baby store.**

**Teddy: Of course you did. **

Olivia walked into the Oval to find Fitz, the twins and her Mom. "Hey, Teddy should be here in a minute and we can spill what the little one is."

She pulled out two shirts for the twins and showed them that is said Big Sis on it. Her mother smiled and said it was cute and asked to see what else she bought.

"I can't show you until Teddy gets here or it will give it away." Olivia said right when Teddy walked in. "Okay, when I pull this out you will know what this little one is going to be." Olivia reached into the bag and pulled out a blue shirt that said Daddy's little slugger on it.

"Awe, Liv a little boy" Loretta was walking to her with her arms open for a hug.

"Finally, more testosterone around here." Teddy said walking to hug on Olivia.

Fitz got up to and started walking to everyone and said "Hey now, I resent that. I am a man too you know." Fitz grabbed Teddy in a arm hold.

"I know Dad but finally some blue around instead of all this pink." Teddy smiled down to Liv.

"Okay, Ma, call dad tell him to come over. We are going to have dinner together tonight. Teddy will be leaving us for school in two weeks and we will not be together again until thanksgiving."

After dinner and the girls were down Fitz found Olivia in Teddy's room sitting on his bed.

"Liv, what are you doing in here?"

Olivia looked up at him and had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong babe, why are you on the verge of crying?" Fitz said as he moved to her on the bed.

"I can't believe he is leaving in a couple of weeks, the girls are already a year and a half. I am going to be having this one sooner than we think. Everything is happening to fast." Olivia said leaning into his chest.

"Baby, look at me. We knew it was coming. We knew that he would be leaving. Hell, we will be leaving soon." Fitz said looking at her.

Olivia looked up at him, "Fitz, are you upset that you changed your mind AGAIN and decided to not run?"

"No...no...no, don't think that. I just said that because we need to be thinking about another place to live soon, that is big enough for all of us."

Olivia started crying into his chest then, "Fitz, I know it is the hormones but this is all too much. I feel like I am losing my mind with all these changes coming at once. Brittany told Amelia no this morning, they are growing up to fast."

"Livvie, sweetheart, they have to grow up. It will be amazing trust me. The things we will see them do is going to make you happy everyday even if they are growing up. I promise. Now, we need to talk about the house. I would like for us to have it ready by the time little junior is born. I know it will be around Christmas and we officially will be here until January but you can move out of the White House with the girls and him for a month to get the girls use to it then I will come after that. We have to find something with an extra house for secret service."

Olivia looked up and cleared her tears. "Fitz, we will find something but we are not going to live apart for a month. That is crazy. I will get everything ready but the girls will be fine adjusting once we move where we are going. I want something near Teddy so he can come to dinner at least once a month."

Fitz stood up and grabbed her by the hand so they could make their way to their bedroom. "Whatever you find baby I will be fine with. Please lets not talk about this anymore tonight. Let's go into this bedroom and not think for a while."

"What did you have in mind Mr. Grant?"

"First, I am going to take your clothes off and let you lay down while I rub your feet. Then I am going to do that thing with my tongue that makes you say dirty words and moan my name." Fitz said smiling as he started taking off her shoes and clothes.

Twenty minutes later Olivia was saying some awful dirty things to him as she moved her hips against him. "Fitz baby, I can't take much more, please get up here and get inside of me right now."

Fitz moved up her body kissing her along the way.

"Fitz, move your ass up here now" Olivia said as she pulled him up by the arms.

Once he made it up to her face Fitz kissed her and smiled at how angry she looked. He grabbed himself and teased her opening with it. "Is this what you want Mrs. Grant?"

Before he could tease her anymore she wrapped her legs behind him, grabbed him and pushed him inside of her for herself then with all the strength she had rolled them over and was now riding him.

"Livvie, you are so beautiful." Fitz said as he ran his hand over her body.

Olivia placed her hands on his shoulders to move faster and harder on him. "Fitz, thank you but right now I need you to shut up and grab my ass and move with me."

All Fitz could do with what she said and laugh as she was moving harder on him to make herself reach her climax. When she moved her hand to her clit Fitz grabbed at her hand replacing it with his own.

"That's my job love." Fitz was rubbing her hard as she continued to ride him. Once she reached her climax he flipped her back on her back and lifted her leg around his waist as he continued to move hard in and out of her.

"Yes baby, like that. I'm so close again, please don't stop." Olivia was being really loud and Fitz just knew that the people around would hear her loud moans.

Fitz moved his hand again to her clit and brought her over the edge with him.

They were laying beside each other catching their breaths. "Livvie, I love you so much. I am the luckiest man in the world."

"I love you too honey and you are just saying that cause I give you ass on a regular basis." They both started laughing hysterically at her statement. Fitz moved to pull the covers up over them, kissed her on the lips and then pulled her to his chest to sleep.

The next two weeks flew by and before they knew it they were leaving Teddy at his apartment.

"Son, call me after your first day of classes and let me know how things go. Don't drink and party to much because you will regret it the next morning and might I remind you that you are not twenty one yet." Fitz said grabbing him for a hug.

Teddy looked at Olivia and said for her to quit crying and that he was only twenty minutes away with traffic. "Hand over my sisters so I can give them some love." He grabbed both of them and sat down. "Now girls, just because I won't see you everyday doesn't mean I don't love you with all my heart because I do. Keep the parentals in order girls because they are a handful."

Olivia went and took Brittany from him "Hey, don't you listen to him. We are not the handfuls." she handed her off to Fitz and sat beside Teddy and put her head on his shoulder. "You behave and have fun. If you need anything call. We will see you in three weeks for dinner on Sunday. Bring Samantha. I love you." Olivia had started crying again.

"Come on, let's get out of here and let him get settled Liv" Fitz said grabbing Olivia by the hand.

The whole time on the way home Olivia cried. Fitz knew she was going to have a hard time with leaving him so he arranged a surprise when they got back home. When they got to the house he had a picnic set up in the rose garden for her and the girls.

"What is all of this Fitz?" she asked as he helped her sit down on the blanket. Fitz placed the girls in their bouncy seats and started to pull out all the food. "This is so sweet of you honey. It is nice out today. It's hot but not to bad." Olivia leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Olivia started looking for a house the next day and found three that she loved and made appointments to go see them. She fell in love with one that she said she had to get Fitz to come look at. It was six bedrooms and had a two bedroom guest house.

The next day they both made their way to the house so Fitz could see it. Fitz was happy with the house but he feel in love with it when he saw the excitement in Olivia when she walked from room to room describing what she would do in each one. The realtor asked what they thought.

"We will take it" Fitz said looking at Olivia.

"Fitz, you don't even know how much it is yet."

"Livvie, you want this house. You are lighting up talking about doing the kids rooms. We will take it. I don't care what it cost. Will you please get the paper work going and give them what they are asking. I don't want to go back and forth. You want this house, you are going to have this house."

Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "Thank you baby. I love you. I do love this house. It will be a wonderful home for us, plus it already has a pool. This is so exciting." They kissed again and stood there looking around at their new house.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave your thoughts. Hope you weren't to disappointed that it was only one baby. I played around with it being two again but decided two of each would be cute.**

**Until next time...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for all the wonderful thoughts and the new follows. You guys have made my first FanFic so worth my brain hurting to write it. Love you Gladiator Family!**

**Here is Chapter 39, only one more to go after this one.**

**Enjoy...**

It was a week away from Thanksgiving. Olivia was very pregnant and moving into the new house. When Fitz had left the White House for the night to head over to the new house he was exhausted. As he walked into the new house he heard Olivia yelling at the top of her lungs. He started running up the stairs to find her.

"Olivia, where are you? Where is everyone?" Panic in his voice.

When Fitz reached the new nursery he found Olivia trying to put something together for the baby and not having much success. "Liv, you scared me half to death. You are close to your due date and I thought you were here alone having the baby. Where are the kids and your detail?"

Olivia looked up at him "I'm sorry I scared you babe. This damn thing is driving me crazy. The kids are with Mom and Dad, and my detail is in the back setting up even more cameras. I think they have gotten use to my yelling today that they are not worried. How was your day?"

"Here, hand me that, you know we can hire people to do this." Fitz said grabbing the screwdriver out of her hand. "My day was good, the transitions are beginning to happen which is nice to see. I think everyone that is staying after I leave is getting along well with the newbies coming in."

"That's good. Not much longer and you will be a stay at home dad."

"Not funny Liv. I will be an ex President that does speaking engagements every now and then. I will still be worth more than you not working so Ha!" Fitz said sticking his tongue out at her.

"You think so do you? I believe between my last few big clients before I semi-retired myself and if I decide to ever divorce your ass I will be better off, I get half of what you have since we know if that ever happens it will be something stupid you did to cause the divorce." Olivia said moving towards him.

Fitz put down the screwdriver and grabbed her hips, "That will never happen so I guess you are stuck with me kid." Fitz started to pull at the hem of her shirt a ran his hand up to her breast after rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Mmmmm, Fitz." Olivia had tilted her head back at his touch. Since her last trimester started her sexual drive increased even more than before and Fitz didn't mind at all. She moved her hands through his hair before moving to unbutton his shirt.

"Liv, stop. We can't do this with the door wide open on the floor of our son's nursery." Fitz said pulling away from her.

Olivia got up in a huff and walked over to the door and shut and locked it. "You will make love to your wife Mr. President right there on that floor." She was walking back to him taking her shirt off in the process. Olivia pushed him back on his back and straddled him. She started to run her hands up and down his chest while she was grinding on him.

"Liv, God, you are so sexy." Fitz had already unbuckled his pants when Olivia pulled her shirt off. "Are you not wearing panties Liv?"

Olivia leaned down to his ear, "No I am not, I knew I wanted to make love to my husband today and that is a barrier I didn't want there to be. Now, move your hands Grant, I have been waiting for you all day."

"Such dirty talk again in front of my son. But your wish is my command love." Fitz moved to push her up so he could get his pants further down and then started stroking her clit. Olivia started moving back and forth on his hand with her hand by his head gripping the floor.

"Yes, baby. That feels so good" Liv was saying in between biting her lip. "Babe, you are going to make me come doing that." Olivia started moving faster when Fitz moved his hand and stuck two fingers inside of her. "Oh God Fitz."

Fitz started to hit her spot with his curled fingers and he knew she was close. "Liv, I need to feel you." He moved his hands away to place her over him. As she slid down on him he let out a moan that made Olivia smile.

"You like the way that feels Mr. President? You like when I take you in me slow?" Olivia was looking into his blue eyes mesmerized by his face.

"Livvy, you are talking dirty, you know what that does to me. We can't bang it out like that baby. You are about to have the baby and it could hurt." Holding her still for a moment.

"Fitzgerald, I need you to bang it out like that for me right now. If it hurts, I will tell you to stop but right now in this moment I need you to take your wife and Fuck her brains out." Olivia smiled down at him before moving down and licking his bottom lip.

Fitz sat up holding onto her, he grabbed a pillow off the chair and placed it on the floor before he sat her down on her back. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist and started grinding in her slow at first. "Liv, you tell me the second it feels uncomfortable." Fitz started to move faster and harder. Olivia was moving with his pace.

"Harder baby, it feels so good. I love when you take me like this." Olivia moved her hands to massage her breast and Fitz was getting even more turned on.

"Liv, touch yourself. Let me see you pleasure yourself while I am in you." Fitz said pulling her up more so he could get deeper.

Olivia moved one of her hands to her clit and started rubbing. It was difficult given her belly but once she started she didn't care. "Look at me Fitz, look in my eyes."

Their sex life had always been amazing but in that moment something was different, nothing was getting held back between them and it was driving both of them crazy. As Olivia reached her climax she squeezed her breast.

"That's it baby, let me see you let go." Fitz was still moving hard in her while she rode out her orgasm. "I want you to come again my love." Fitz then moved his hand to her clit and moved his hand on top of hers. Olivia opened her eyes and was already close again by this action.

"Fitz, shit...oh God, that feels amazing." Both climaxed almost at the same time. He removed himself and got beside her on the floor and started rubbing her exposed belly.

"Olivia Grant, you are an unbelievable woman. I hope you know that." Fitz said laughing.

"You are just saying that because I just gave you the best sex in your life and you know it."

"It was the best wasn't it? I may need to keep you knocked up babe. The sex is mind blowing." Fitz moved to his elbow and kissed her nose then lips.

"Uh, no sir, that ship has sailed. This is the last time one of your children will be inside of me. I will come up with some other ways to blow your mind with sex babe." Olivia said moving her hands down his chest.

"I Love you Liv. Now, lets get up before someone comes looking for us and find us naked in the nursery." He got up and pulled her up. "And please go put on some panties, the thought of you commando at dinner may start another round at the table." Both laughed out loud. Once they were dressed and back downstairs Olivia's Mom was calling to let her know she was pulling into the driveway with the twins.

As they sat around the dinner table talking about baby names Olivia started to feel a few uncomfortable pains. Olivia stood up from the table to stretch her back. "I think junior here doesn't like some of those names you two are saying. Fitz, would you rub my back right there. Okay, now I like the name Addison and I...oh, that hurts."

"Sorry babe." Fitz said moving his hand away from her back.

"No, it wasn't you. I think I am having contractions."

"What, well sit down honey. I will check the time from now until you feel it again." Fitz said looking at his watch.

Olivia moved to grab the dishes from the table. "Olivia don't do that, I can get those, sit down like Fitz said." Her mother got up to move to her side.

"You two, if I am in labor it could be forever, I can't just sit and wait." She walked into the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink. "Oh my, Fitz, no need to check the time, this is another one but my water just broke so I think we need to head to the hospital. Mom, can you call Teddy and let him know, tell Dad to come sit with the girls so you can head up. I know he would rather be here doing something than at the hospital doing nothing but listen to me in pain. Fitz. Fitzgerald where are you?"

"Liv, I was getting Tom and everything set to roll. Lets go!"

"Wait a minute. I want to change and kiss my girls bye, this is the last time I will see them before our new one makes his way into the world." Olivia walked upstairs to change with Fitz's help and then came back down. She was having contractions but they were bearable while she said bye to her girls. She sat down and pulled both of them near her. "Okay babies, Mommy is going to have the baby in her belly and Granddad is coming over to play with you. You will see Mommy tomorrow okay with your new baby brother." Olivia had tears in her eyes.

The twins kept saying Mommy and baby in belly over and over again until they all were laughing.

"Okay, Loretta we will see you in a little while and thanks for everything. Lets get moving Liv, you got a son to give me!" Fitz said picking her up off her feet,

"I can walk honey." She said laughing.

It was just after midnight when Olivia looked into her sons eyes. It was a very easy delivery.

"You did great babe, he is beautiful." Fitz said as he kissed her forehead.

"He is beautiful isn't he. He has your nose sweetie, but those are definitely my lips." Olivia looked at him.

"Yes, the girls are going to love those lips."

"Fitz, he will not be dating for a VERY long time." Olivia said poking him in the chest.

Loretta said her goodbyes and that she would bring everyone back later that day for them to get rest. Once she left, Fitz crawled into the bed beside Olivia and got her to lay on his chest. The baby was in the bassinet beside them and sleeping.

"Thank you again Livvy for giving me another beautiful child. He is perfect, just like my other kids and my wonderful wife."

"I love you Fitz and you don't have to thank me. I love having parts of you and I out in the world." Olivia looked up and kissed him on the cheek. They drifted off to sleep only to be awaken when the baby was ready for something to eat.

Olivia was feeding him and kept looking at him when Fitz came back into the room from grabbing her some chips and something to drink. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the baby woke her up. After she fed the baby and Fitz was holding him to try and burp him she looked at him.

"I think I want to name him Addison Charles Grant. I would like him to have a name after my father. Teddy has your name so I don't want to do that to either one of them. How do you feel about that name Fitz?"

"I like it, I can call him A.C. for short."

"That's cute actually. A.C. it is. Thank you baby for letting me name him after my Dad."

"I love your Dad like he is my own so of course I wouldn't mind. Now, since little man over there has a name and is full and falling back asleep I say you do the same. You will have a lot of visitors here in a few more hours so you need to get some rest." Fitz gave her a kiss on the cheek and then pulled out the chair to settle in. "You would think this place would have put in another bed. I mean I am still the President technically." He laughed out.

"Come back in the bed with me. You know we will both sleep better beside each other. I am fine, I just had a baby. No touching me below the waist but I can get in my nook and sleep." Olivia said moving back over to make room.

"No action for a while Mrs. Grant so good thing we got that work out earlier. I bet that is what made you go into labor. My super strength and wonderful love making skills." Fitz said laughing.

"Yea, that is what it was babe. Go to sleep, I love you."

The next morning all the visitors started coming and loved his name. Olivia's Dad had a tear in his eye when they told everyone his name although he would never admit to it. Teddy and Samantha came in and held Addison for a little while until the twins woke up and kept saying hold baby. Fitz sat the girls in the chair and took the baby from Samantha to sit him between the girls.

Everyone broke out laughing when both girls said Hey baby brother at the same time.

"Amelia, Brittany, his name is Addison. Can you say Addison?" Olivia said looking at them. Both said his name and smiled at their mother like that was an amazing thing they did. Amelia had enough and wanted to get to Olivia. Olivia was holding her and telling her she missed them last night and that she would be home tomorrow and they could sleep with her if they wanted to. With that both got very excited.

"DaDa, you sleep with Britt Britt, me and mommy?" Amelia said which surprised all of them. The girls were definitely bright and talk a lot but just started putting sentences together. Olivia gave her a kiss on the head and squeezed her.

"Yes, pumpkin, daddy will sleep with all of you when he comes home. Speaking of that Liv, I need to head to the White House for a meeting. Teddy and Samantha are taking the girls for the night and I will be back as soon as I can." Fitz kissed her on the cheek and left.

It was close to midnight when he returned to the hospital and found both Olivia and A.C. asleep. He didn't want to wake her by getting into the bed with her so he made himself comfortable in the chair. About two is when the baby woke up for a feeding and Olivia saw that Fitz was asleep in the chair. "Fitz, you wanna get up here with me baby."

Fitz was looking at her and got up. "How was the rest of your day Liv?"

"Good honey, everyone left after dinner and me and little man had his dinner. He is not feeding anything like the girls, he is just wanting to eat every four hours. The girls were sucking me dry every few hours and it was two of them doing it. This one is going to be a piece of cake." Olivia laughed moving to get in the nook again.

**Okay, that is it for this chapter. Next chapter, the Final chapter will have some time jumps here and there since it is the end. I hope you have enjoyed. Again, sorry for the delay. Will have update with last chapter within the week. Thanks for all your support. Gladiators Rock!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, here it is, the last chapter to this story. I would like to thank ALL of you for your support and kindness. I have read every review and love the follows also. I want to shout out all of those that have left reviews, if I leave you out I apologize, it is not because I don't appreciate the acknowledgment. I tried to make sure I got everyone that had more than one review or this would have taken up the whole first page:**

**To Realestategirl2003, Dispatcher652, Freckled98, AuntDee94, DeeLove1, OncerSwareKjateGrantGScout22, Gem8, Chocolate1, LorenMichelle41, BellaDameNoir, Mar76, Gerriv, GladiatorCate, Amnimelover6000, Sarlee252 & TrevelGurl26 your support has been amazing!**

**To Da Princess & Me, thank you for your kind words, I have read and loved your stories as well.**

**With my love I give your the Final Chapter of Butterfly**

**Chapter 40**

**Two weeks after A.C. comes home.**

"Liv, you up in the nursery?" Fitz called out as he entered the house. He was less and less at the White House during the transition to the new administration.

"No honey, I am in my closet rerarraging clothes that I can't fit in anymore thanks to you."

Fitz made his way into the closet. "I can't help it that you are so sexy that I can't keep my hands off of you and you just happen to get pregnant."

"Yea Yea, speaking of, you have your appointment for the vascetamy next week. You are getting it done."

"Liv, I dont know. I am on the fence about that. Can't we just use protection?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Fitz, we have been through this honey. We are done with having kids. We have two boys and two girls. All is good."

"Livvie, I hear you but I love my kids and I love having you pregnant. What would be so bad about having one more? Think of it this way, the girls are going to beat up poor A.C. He will be dressed in girl clothes and they will force him to put on make-up. If we have one more close to him maybe we can have another boy that is close in his age."

Olivia was laughing histerically. "Your defense is actually going to be they may put make-up on him. Come on babe, you need to do better than that."

Fitz was getting a little angry now and he wasn't really sure why. "Fine Liv, I will go to the appointment and see what it is all about." He walked out of the closet as he was saying it.

Olivia could tell he was a little mad about it all and started to get up off the floor of her closet. She walked into the bedroom and looked at him as he was changing clothes.

"Fitz, what was that all about? You seem snappy about this. I thought we were talking about this but also joking around with each other." Olivia said as she sat on the bed.

"I said it was fine, I will go and see what it is all about." Fitz put on his t-shirt and moved to the bathroom.

Olivia got up off the bed and was now leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "What is going on with you? You are being rude and dismissing me almost. I don't understand the attitude about this."

Fitz moved to her and put his hands on her shoulder. "I am sorry for being snappy or even sounding like I am dismissing you. I will go to the doctor. If you don't want to have any more children with me, I will have the procedure and that is that. I don't understand why you want to keep going on about this. I said I would see about it and I will."

"Fine Fitz, you are being an ass and I don't know why and you are not telling me why so fine. I am going to feed the baby and the girls should be up from their naps soon and I have to much other things going on to sit here and try and figure out why you are acting like this." Olivia moved out of his arms and left the room.

Once Olivia was done with feeding the baby she made her way to the girls room and they were both sitting on the floor with Fitz holding babydolls and telling him what clothes to put on them.

"Hey you two, you need to put the toys up and get ready for dinner. Guess who is coming to eat with us?" Olivia said helping pick up a few toys.

Both girls at the same time said who.

"Teddy and Samantha are coming over to eat with and watch you two and your brother since Daddy and I have to go to a party for just adults."

Fitz looked up at her. "What do we have planned? I thought I was in for the night. I didn't have anything on my schedule when I left earlier today."

"That's because it has nothing to do with Washington and politics. It is a cocktail party at my parents and they know we can't get there until later." Olivia moved passed him not even looking at him as she spoke.

"Come here girls, Daddy will carry you down to dinner. Let's go by and grab the monitor for A.C. Do you want any help up here before I head downstairs?"

"Nope. I have it. Just please make sure that there are places set for Teddy and Samantha at the table. I didn't do that when I was cooking."

"You cooked?" as soon as he said it he regretted it.

"Girls, you go into Addison's room and grab the monitor very quietly. I need to talk to daddy a minute." When she knew they were out of ear shot she looked at him. "Yes, I cooked, I always cook unless I am having a baby or we are having a lot of people over for a party. How dare you say that. Now, Fitzgerald, I don't know what has your panties twisted up but you will not talk to me or be a smart ass like you have been. Until you are ready to tell me what is wrong with you don't say another damn word to me." Olivia walked out of the twins room and slammed the door.

Fitz got up and sat in one of the rocking chairs. He kept sitting there wondering why he was being so stupid. He couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't talk to Olivia like that and he never wants her to be angry at him. Why was he so mad about her wanting him to go to the doctors and have this done. Fitz sat up there until he heard teddy yelling up to him to come to dinner.

"Hey you two, how is school?" Fitz said as he came in the room and gave both of them a hug.

Samantha was feeding Amelia and Brittany alternating from one to the other.

Olivia moved to sit down by the girls "Sammy, let me do that. Apparently my husband doens't think I do anything but watch TV in this house all day why other people cook, clean and take care of my children."

"Liv, can I talk to you for a minute." Fitz said as he stood up from the table. Samantha and Teddy were just looking around because they had never witnessed Olivia or Fitz being like that with each other.

Olivia moved quickly but didn't want the twins to know what was going on. As they stepped into the kitchen Fitz looked at her.

"Liv, I am sorry for the way I reacted to the whole doctor and procedure. I am being totally honest when I say that I dont' know why this is bothering me so much. I know you do a lot everyday and I am so sorry if I made you think differently. I love you and again I am so sorry."

Olivia kept looking at him. "thanks for the apology. I need you to figure this out and I will listen to you when you are ready. I am still really upset about all that was said but I want to have a nice dinner with the kids and not talk about this anymore tonight.

They both walked out of the kitchen and back into the dining room.

"Um, is everything okay you two?" Teddy looked from Olivia to Fitz.

Olivia spoke up. "Yes, we are good. Just a little husband and wife stuff to work out. Not a big deal. So , are you excited about the break and the holidays?"

Samantha decided to talk for them both about plans for the holidays.

"Teddy, just make sure you are here Christmas morning or the girls will be very upset." Fitz said as his phone rang.

He left the room and came back. "Sorry, I have to head back to the White House for something. Liv, I will be back as soon as possible." Fitz gave kisses to the girls and hugged Teddy and Samantha. He didn't try with Olivia, he knew she wouldn't like it.

As Fitz made his way back to the house he had Tom stop and pick up some flowers to give Liv once he got back home. He walked up the stairs and it suddenly hit him what was bothering him. He was leaving the White House and his Presidency to be more a part of his family and for some reason he thought that he and Olivia would have some babies and get the life they should have had replacing all the years they missed. He walked into the room after checking on the girls, he knew A.C would be in his basinet in their room.

Olivia was sitting up in the bed holding the baby and talking to him when he walked in.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up at him, "You want to hold the baby? I fed him already so he is in a good mood."

Fitz went and sat on the bed and took his son in his arms. "How long have the girls been alseep?"

"About two hours, Teddy played with them so much they were exhaustedn by the time he and Samantha left. So what was the emergency for you to have to go back?"

"That's not important, Liv, I know what has been bothering me now. It is stupid but I am going to tell you. When I decided not to run again I guess I had this fantasy that we would have a house full of kids and be blissfully happy and make up for all the time we lost. I know that is stupid and we still have a lifetime of memories to make. I feel that once I am old and can't do anything like that anymore you will move on and have a different life." He looked at her and the look on her face made him feel bad. "I told you it was stupid but that is what it is. I love you so much and want to be with you forever."

Olivia looked at him, went and took the baby from him and put him in his basinet. She went and sat down straddeling him. "Fitz, you are the love of my life. My heart beats for you and our children. If I didn't have you or them I wouldn't be the same person. Now, are you upset that you are not running again?"

"No" Fitz said in a whisper and she knew he was being honest with her.

"Okay. Now, I would love to do nothing more than be with you forever, but honey, you are slightly older than me" she smiled and held her hand up with her thumb and first finger and inch apart to emphasize the slightly part and he smiled. "So, I would like our later years together to be spent sitting on that beautiful back deck looking out over our pool as the kids and their kids swim and play. There will never be any other place for me in this world than here with you." She bent down and kissed him.

"Thank you baby. I love you. Now, I am going to need you to get off of me because one, you are out of commission for another 4 or 5 weeks and two, I need to go to the shower and take care of this." He pushed his hips up for her to feel his erection.

"Well sir, I may be out of commission in one way but I can still take care of that for you." Olivia said as she moved her hips on him.

"No Liv, the baby is just falling asleep and oh..." Olivia had reached down behind her and rubbed him above his pants.

"The baby is going to sleep for a while" Olivia moved to unbotton his pants and pulled him out to relieve him from the tightening in his pants. Olivia quickly took him in her mouth.

Fitz was holding tight to the bed sheets as she moved up and down with her mouth. It didn't take long and he was climaxing and moaning her name. Olivia crawled back up to him and kissed him and put her head on his chest.

"When I can return the favor believe me I will Mrs. Grant." Fitz moved his hand through her hair over and over again.

"Fitz, maybe we can get pregnant one more time. We do make some pretty incredible kids that are beyond beautiful. Let's just say if it happens it happens. We will use protection for a while but then maybe we go one more round with making another beautiful baby." olivia was now looking at him.

Fitz grabbed her and pulled her up to kiss him. "Babe, if you are done I am done. I will do what you want me to do."

"Let's just see what happens, if it is meant to be it will be. Like I said, we make some pretty amazing kids together." Olivia kissed him again. They fell asleep holding eachother and were woken up about three in the morning when two beautiful girls started crawling in the bed with them.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong little ones?" Olivia said pulling them up to her.

"Brit Brit had bad dream and woke me up mommy." Fitz was now patting her back to soothe her.

"It's okay baby girl, Daddy is here. Everything is going to be fine." Once everyone was settled back down and the girls were falling back asleep Fitz looked at Olivia. "We do make some beautiful kids don't we?"

**Three years later...**

They were sitting at graduation waiting for Teddy to walk the stage and graduate from College. They could believe they were here and he had done it. The girls were now in school and A.C. was going to be starting preK after the summer. After Teddy walked they waited for Samantha to but noticed that Teddy stayed at the end of the stage.

"Oh my goodness, this is where he is going to do it." Olivia said looking at Fitz.

"Do what?"

"Propose to Samantha. He has talked to us and her parents, it makes perfect sense." Olivia smiled trying to catch his eye. Teddy looked in their direction and then right when they called Samantha's name he walked up towards the podium and got down on one knee and he asked. With tears in her eyes she said yes of course and the crowd cheered.

After graduation the celebration continued with the engagement. Olivia kept looking at Fitz smiling as he took turns dancing with the girls as Addison was in his own world on the dance floor. It was a great graduation party at their house for both he and Samantha.

Teddy made his way to Olivia and asked her to dance. As they made their way to the dance floor to dance Olivia looked at Fitz and smiled. She loved that man so much.

They made their way to their bedroom after everyone had left both were exhausted. The kids had been in bed a few hours. She was changed and in the bed before he was out of the bathroom. Olivia had left a note for him by his toothbrush to hurry up. Fitz smiled as he looked at it.

"What's this note miss?" He held it up as he made his way to the bed.

"Today was a great day, the kids graduating, Teddy proposing. Samantha is a wonderful girl. I wonder how long they will be engaged. You think they will have a baby soon after they get married?"

"Whoa Liv, they haven't even set a date yet. I know you want some grandchildren but goodness." Fitz laughed as he kissed her.

"I am just wondering because I am trying to figure out how far apart our children will be from theirs if they have one in the next three years. The girls would be close to ten, A.C would be around seven and then there is this baby, he or she will be around three." Olivia said placing her hand on her stomach.

Fitz was looking at her like she had lost her mind. They had never used protection after A.C turned a year and a half and decided if it was meant to be it would be. Once he turned four they just figured with their ages and busy life running behind the three of them it wasn't going to be.

"What? What did you say Olivia?"

"well, we are having another baby honey. I didn't want to say anything before the kids graduated and take away from their accomplishment so I have been holding this information in since Tuesday." Olivia smiled at him.

"Liv, it's Saturday, well actualy it is Sunday now. I can't believe this. I am in shock. Is everything okay?" Fitz said rubbing his hands up and down her arm.

"Yes, everything is good. I went to the doctor and he confirmed. I had a feeling last week but just thought with everying that was going on it was just stress that made me miss my peiod. Then I was doing some calculations and realized that I had missed two and then thought about when we have had a chance to make love was it possible. Obviously it is because here we are pregnant again. How do you feel baby?"

Fitz moved her to his lap. "I am thrilled. So how far along are you? Why didn't you mention it until now?"

Kissing each of his cheeks then his lips, "I didn't want to say anything because there was nothing to tell. I thought it was nothing and then when I found out I just wanted to wait until after Teddy's big day. You aren't mad are you that I waited to tell you are you?"

"No sweetheart, I am not mad. I am so happy. What I am right now is wondering how two old farts like us are going to feel going through this again. The diapers and feedings."

"We will get through it just fine and hey we have three kids that will love to help. And as far as being old farts, mister I am not the one in my fifties. I am only forty three thank you very much." Olivia kissed his neck and then bit his ear gently.

"So, the pregnancy hormones kicking in already are they?" Fitz said as he turned her so he was now towering over her.

"I though you would never get the hint Mr. Grant."

Fitz and Olivia made love all night. They couldn't get enough of each other. As the sun was rising the moans from each of them echoed through their room.

Yes baby, right there...oh don't stop was all Fitz heard as he was inbetween her legs again licking and playing with her clit until she climaxed yet again.

They were catching their breaths when they heard a knock on the door and it was Amelia awake and wanting breakfast. They yelled that they would be there in a minute to go on down to the kitchen and heard her running downstairs and started laughing.

"it's going to be a long day baby. You stay here, I will get their breakfast. When are we going to tell everyone?" Fitz said kissing the valley inbetween her breast.

"I am about seven or eight weeks along give or take a few days so I think we should wait at least another month to tell the kids. You know how excited they will be and just in case something was to happen I don't want them to be crushed. I have to get up baby, I will rest if I get tired but the kids have swim lessons today since this is the only day the instructor can come to the house." Olivia said getting up and walking naked to the bathroom.

Fitz jumped up and ran to the bathroom, before she could stop him he had his hands around her waist rubbing her stomach with one hand and her breast with the other.

"You are so sexy."

"Fitz, stop. We need to feed the kids." Olivia said placing her hand on top of his.

"I will be quick." Fitz moved her hands to the counter, moved her legs apart and went into her from behind as she held onto the counter.

"You feel so good baby." Olivia said as she bent down further on the counter.

Fitz was moving fast and hard and wanted her to climax again so he moved his hand to her clit and sroked it as he moved inside of her.

"Shit Liv, I can't hold on much longer." Fitz said as Olivia started to move her ass meeting him stroke for stroke.

He felt her walls tighten and her cry out and then he let go.

"Damn it, that was good." Olivia said cleaning him off. "I am jumping on the shower, you go feed your children."

"I love you"

"I love you too husband."

Everyone was at the table eating when Olivia came down.

"Teddy, I didn't know you were staying here last night? So how is Samatha handling being engaged?"

Teddy smiled. "She is happy. Said she was surprised. She thought it was coming but thought it would be while we were on vacation with her folks."

"That's right, I forgot you were leaving for Italy in a couple of weeks." Fitz said looking at Olivia.

Teddy caught the look "What, what was that look between you two?"

Fitz put his fork down, "Girls, you are done eating will you take A.C. to the playroom. We will be up in a little while to get you in your bathingsuits."

Once the girls left with their brother they turned to Teddy.

"Son, we were going to wait a little longer to tell everyone but since you are leaving and will be gone for a few weeks we are going to go ahead and tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, we are having another baby." Olivia said squeezing Fitz's hand.

"The way I heard you two going at each other last night I am not surprised. I had to turn up the music in my headphones until I fell asleep." Teddy said looking down at his plate.

"Oh my God." Was all Olivia could say.

"Son, please keep this to yourself, I mean you can tell Samantha but we dont' want it getting to the younger kids just yet." he smiled "You really heard us?"

"Yes I did and it's not the first time."

Shit was what he heard come out of Olivia's mouth before he started laughing.

"It is not funny Theodore Grant. What if your brother and sisters could hear us?" Olivia said as she threw her napkin at him.

"The whole name Liv, really? I just hope I can go at it like that when I am Dad's age."

"I am done, I can't listen to this anymore." Olivia said as she got up leaving while Fitz and Teddy were laughing histerically. "I hate you both."

**Six months later...**

Olivia was sitting in her seat in the front row rubbing her huge pregnant belly and looking at Teddy and Fitz standing at the altar. She could go at anytime but prayed she lasted another two weeks. The music started to play and both girls came down the aisle throwing rose petals. She was so proud of them for doing what they were told. Once all the girls in the bridal party came down with the groomsmen little A.C. came running down the aisle and everyone laughed. He ran and stood between Fitz and Teddy with his little pillow. He looked adorable.

The wedding was quick and she was so happy. They made their way to the reception at the country club Fitz booked for them. They decided to pay for the wedding since most of the guest were theirs and they knew that Samantha's parents being teachers were on a tight budget. They protested at first but when Fitz explained his and Mellie's friends and families would be expecting an invite they insisted on paying.

All of them were sitting at the table when Mellie made her way to them.

"Olivia, you look wonderful to be about to pop." She said with a smile on her face. "What is this one going to be?"

Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled. "Thanks Mellie, we don't know what we are having. We wanted it to be a surprise. All we know is that it is twins...again." She gave Fitz a look.

"Oh my, that is a surprise. So you will have five children under ten. God bless the two of you."

"It will be great!" Fitz said smiling at Olivia.

**Ten Years later...**

Olivia and Fitz were sitting on the deck watching all the kids play in the pool. Amelia and Brittany were now feeling out bikinis and Fitz hated it. They both were boy crazy and he hated that even more. Olivia would laugh when they had friends over and were swimming and being flirty with boys and Fitz stayed camped out wherever they were. A.C. was a teenager and growing up to be as tall as Fitz, he was already taller than Olivia and she hated that. Then there was their other set of twins, Caleb and Cydney. They were about to be ten and hated having the same friends and would pick at each other all the time. He would pick at her for liking his friends and vice versa.

Teddy and Samantha were also there. They had given Olivia and Fitz two grandchildren so far, two boys that ran around and jumped all over the place and they loved it.

Olivia moved to sit on Fitz's lap and kissed him quickly so they wouldn't hear any gripes from the kids.

"Hi" She said smiling at him and then looking out at all the kids again.

"Hi." He smiled.

"I told you I wanted nothing more than spend the rest of my life with you, sitting on this deck and watching the kids and grandkids playing and look, we have it all."

"Livvie, you really made my life complete when you came into it and gave me a family again. Look at them all out there playing, we could have a baseball team all of our own." He laughed. "Can you believe we are as blessed as we are. We have six wonderful kids, an amazing daughter in law and two beautiful grandsons."

Olivia kissed him again this time lingering a little more. "I think besides our children bringing me such joy and being the best part of our life, you coming back that night when I told you I was pregnant has been the next best part because my heart started beating insync with yours again. I love you Mr. Grant."

"I love you more." He kissed her again with all the passion he had.

Olivia broke the kiss and stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Kids, listen to your brother and Samantha. Mom and Dad are going to take a nap." Olivia said wiggling her eyebrows at Fitz.

As they made their way to the door they heard all the kids yelling yuk, eewww and we are not stupid. All they could do was laugh and once in the house they ran up the stairs to their room.

**The end. **

**I hope I didn't disappoint or make it to sappy for you all. **

**Thanks again for all of your support and love!**


End file.
